


Teachers pet {Yandere Oikawa Tooru}

by HaikyuuHoeee



Category: HQ - Fandom, anime - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, Horror, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Murder, Nekoma, PTSD, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Violence, Yandere, lev haiba - Freeform, mental health, oikawa Takeru - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikawa toru - Freeform, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 71,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuHoeee/pseuds/HaikyuuHoeee
Summary: At surface level it just appeared as a coach and a student who was willing to help.No one could have guessed the dangerous reality of a relationship that had so many secrets. An obsession with his student sends Oikawa into a spiral of lies and secrets.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

You wandered down the hall, dodging the various students and looking for him. Every time was the same but you still felt a little nervous, especially with his reactions varying often.

"Ah! Mr Oikawa!" You called out to him. He was in a closet full of sports equipment, peeking out to see who called him.

"Yes?" He raises his eyebrow.

"I cant do PE, I hurt my ankle" you told him, gauging his reaction.

He sighed.

"You have a physical exam today (y/n)." He rubbed his eyes, clearly stressed, "you can't keep missing lessons like this! You haven't done any for weeks!"

Looks like he was angry today.

"I have a note" you offer shyly, hoping it would make it better. You knew that it wouldn't do anything more than piss him off because you've been handing in forged notes for weeks now to avoid gym.

"You can't miss today, it's an exam, it'll go towards a grade" he stressed.

_I really don't care_

"But I didn't bring my clothes...and I have a note"

"Get some of the spare clothes then- here" he handed you some old shorts from a pile in the closet.

"Sir, no offence but I think I'd rather lick a hedgehog than wear those" you held your nose, not wanting to breathe in the foul stench of sweat from the unwashed clothes.

He just sighed, this time more aggressively.

"Fine. Today you can help me with the equipment again but you'll have to do the test another time"

_Success_!

It's not that you wanted to make his life harder by skipping lessons- it's just that when you do take part he holds you to a different standard to the rest of your classmates. If they have to run a mile, you have to run two, if they have to learn to touch their toes, you had to learn to do a split. He pushed you more and it started to become tiresome- especially when you had to walk around for the rest of the day all sweaty. The way he watched you often made you uncomfortable too- he's always be stood in the corner just watching. You felt like you were constantly being judged.

So you just stopped taking part. Well, not entirely; Oikawa would make you help him out whenever you weren't taking part so these last few weeks you've been acting like more of an assistant than a student.

"Bring those cones through to the gym" he stated, jotting something down on his clipboard and picking up his laptop. You grabbed the colourful plastic and followed him.

"Put a line of them along there" he told you.

You both started setting up the gym, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive.

"What are they doing today?" You asked.

"Pacer test"

"Ouch, glad I'm missing that" you said, feeling truly grateful that you wouldn't have to take part in such a horrendous test with a group of people that equally don't want to be there or were going to judge you on how far you made it.

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easily- you'll still have to do the test" he laughed.

"What?! But I can't you can't make me do it alone in front of everyone, I'll die!" You complain to him, scared that he'll just make you do the test next lesson while everyone else carries on with normal activities around you.

"Of course not (y/n), you can't miss more lessons so you can stay behind after school and do the test" he smiled, "aren't I such a considerate teacher?" He put up a pierce sign and posed at you.

_Pretty bastard_ , you thought.

The rest of the lesson went by normally. He made you stay after everyone had left to clear up which is when he asked,

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you, since you've been helping me a lot with this stuff, would you consider becoming a manager for the volleyball club?"

"Oh- I, I don't really know anything about volleyball" you admit.

"So? I can teach you- I'm the coach I know my stuff" he smiled, "and put it this way- you help me out with coaching the team and maybe the principal won't have to know about how many lessons you're skipping"

You raised your eyebrow at the offer.

_I suppose it isn't that bad_

_I won't get into trouble for skipping and I get to spend time with Oikawa...it seems like a great offer_

"Yeah, Ok then" you agreed.

The moment you told him your answer he bit his lip and smiled sinisterly.

_More time together_


	2. Accidental {2}

"Sir...I cant do it anymore" you were doubled over, trying to catch your breath. Of course he couldn't forget about the stupid pacer test, of course he had to make you stay after school to do it.

"Yes you can, come on- one more" Oikawa came up behind you, grabbing your hips and forcing you to jog up to the cones.

You were glad he was behind you so he couldn't see how much it made you blush.

_Surely he knows he shouldn't touch the female students like that_

"It already beeped!" You complained. You definitely should have been out by now, but he was hell bent on making you get a good score. Stupid pacer test.

"One more" he told you again, this time pressing his body against yours and running with you to the other side. Every time you moved your leg to run- his followed. You did end up running faster though as you were trying to avoid accidentally grinding against your teacher and causing the situation to become awkward.

_Does he not realise what he's doing to me?_!

"Ok now I'm done" you stood still as his hands lingered on your hips, holding you in place.

It was silent.

"All done!" His tone was unnecessarily cheery as he moved himself in front of you , "so, (y/n), about the volleyball manager thing- you'll have to stay after school apart from Monday's"

"What?! That's pretty much every-night though, I have stuff to do" you complained.

"Aw boo-hoo, maybe if you worked in lesson you wouldn't have to" he teased, he patted your shoulder, snaking his arm around your torso and pulling you a little closer to him, "it's either volleyball or the principal knows about you skipping and you have to make up time for all the the lessons you missed"

"Fine...I'm still not happy about it though"

He smiled still.

_It doesn't matter if she's happy, she'll be there so she'll be with me._

"Can I go get changed now?" You asked, already sick of wearing your gym clothes.

"Yeah sure"

With that you left, quickly walking to the locker room. When you got inside, you continued to sit in the corner, embarrassed and confused.

_He has to notice what he's doing, right?_

_Is he touching me accidentally? Does he not realise?_

_He's doing it all the time now._

And it was true- every chance he got his hands were on you- whether it was forcing you to exercise or just leaning over you until you couldn't move because his body was caging you in. it's not like you were necessarily complaining, you were just confused.

A thousand thoughts are running through your head while Oikawa was stressed over something else.

_God, Tōru you've been an asshole before, a horrible person at times but you've never been a pervert._

It didn't start like anything weird- he just felt that you weren't pushing yourself enough. So he would push you...

He lied to himself. He noticed you straight away. You stood out to him.

He didn't want to help you excel in lesson, he knew that you stopped caring about gym a while ago- it was just the sadist in him that liked to see you struggling.

He loved when you got so tired you bent over and breathed loudly, sounding more lewd than you wanted to. He loved when he forced you to stretch and you groaned out in pain. He loved when he'd press his fingers into your shoulders and you'd moan out at his 'massage'. He loved all of it.

Everyone else would stride through the exercises easily in hopes of impressing him. The constant chirps of 'Mr.Oikawa! I came first place' by whatever girl was trying to flirt this time had only began to piss him off. Of course, he's a teacher now so he couldn't let them know that he hated it. It didn't matter- the better they got at sports the worse you looked in comparison- therefore the more excuses he had to force you to do these things that you really didn't want to.

He went through tons of activities just to find the ones you hated; marathons, gymnastics, football, trampolining, cheerleading, tennis, basket ball- you name and he tried it. He even forced you to do it in the pouring rain when it was freezing and muddy.

He noted down which activities you struggled with the most- so on days he was feeling particularly needy he could make it worse for you.

Unfortunately your recent habit of not taking part in gym class made him a little upset, until he realised that he could use you as an assistant. You'd stay with him in lessons- sticking to him like glue and following orders so you wouldn't have to take part, and now you'd be with him almost every night.

Oikawa could hear his inner voice scolding him: _Tōru! You can't do this to your student!_

_Tōru! She's already stressed with exams, just leave her alone!_

_Tōru! She did nothing to get your attention, why not focus on one of the girls who wants it?_

Ugh, he hated his inner thoughts.

_Don't care about those girls, don't care about her exams and I don't care if she's my student, he stubbornly argued back, stood his his arms crossed and a cross expression on his face._

_I don't care if she doesn't like it either, she listens well anyway so she's going to do as I say._


	3. What do to {3}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sexual content

You stood outside of the empty gym, confused at the lack of people.

_But Mr.Oikawa said that it was every night apart from Monday's, so why is so one here?_

"(Y/n)!"

You turned around to see him approaching you, not carrying any equipment like he usually did.

"Was volleyball cancelled tonight?" You asked.

"They don't practice on Thursdays" he answered.

"But didn't you say it was every night apart from Monday?" You stood confused.

"Yes I did- but that's for you, not the volleyball team" he smiled.

"What? Wait, I'm confused"

"Tonight is a theory night, you'll be with me learning about volleyball and how to help the players improve"

"Really? I could've done that at home! I'm already learning about it!" You stressed.

"Oh well, now you'll know twice as much- now come on I need to get the key from the librarian so we can go in there" He beckoned you along to follow him and although you were slightly pissed you followed him anyway.

_He really didn't have to do this_

_I'm spending most of my time at school with him anyway, couldn't he just let me do this at home?_

You both walked into the library, Oikawa told you to go sit at a table while he spoke to the middle aged woman and got the keys to the library. Soon after she packed up and left and he made his way over to you.

"So, (y/n), by now you should know the basics right? Positions, basic tactics and attacks?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I picked most of them up" you admitted. You'd only watched over the volleyball team three times but Oikawa always made sure to inform you on whatever they were doing. The whole team seemed very nice and appreciative too so they also tried to help you with learning about the sport.

"Great"

Ok, so now what? You asked sarcastically in your head.

"Also, I wanted to ask why you have been skipping lessons so often, is anything going on at home? Or at school?"

"Oh...I just get injured easily" you lied. He knew it was a lie. It was blatantly a lie.

"I'd like the truth please (y/n). You don't seem to talk to anyone in the class, is there a problem with friends? Bullying maybe?"

"No-"

"You can't tell me, I just want to help."

"No there's no problem"

"Then why aren't you talking to anyone in your class?"

"I just don't really speak to anyone in my gym class"

He gave you a patronising look that kind of made you want to punch him in the face. Everything about him sent you mixed signals- he's kind of like that hot guy that you love spending time with but you also hate because you know nothing will happen- then from there your confidence hits rock bottom.

"Ok, well have you gone to the doctors? You could maybe get a massage, those can help the body a lot" he suggested, swirling a pencil between his fingers.

"Uh, I don't know the doctor said it's nothing to worry about"

"Well come here, I can trying and help" he stood up and made his way behind you, digging his long fingers into your shoulders and pressing down hard. You had to suppress a moan as he used an almost excessive amount of force against your skin.

Although he always meant well, he did have a habit of doing things like this. He'd offer to help you with school work but it'd always end up with him becoming a little touchy or a little too invested in your home life. He spoke to you more like a friend than a student, although he didn't hesitate to let you know that he was superior in the schooling system. The weird mix of borderline flirtation and dominance that he spoke to you with made you equally thrilled and uneasy to be around him. You never knew if you were looking too far into things or not enough.

"Is it feeling better?"

You rushed out a quick 'yeah', deciding not to speak anymore as it sounded almost erotic.

"Your thighs as well, if you don't stretch properly it can lead to a lot of injuries" he moved around to your front, leaning on one knee and letting his hand travel up your thigh. You instinctively closed your legs and stiffened up but that didn't seem to discourage him.

_Ok now this..._

_What the fuck? What the fuck?!_

He pushed your bare leg up, using his large hand to firmly grasp the back of your thigh and push it closer to your body. Your skirt pooled around your hips while you made an attempt to hide your underwear.

He stood slowly, placing his hand on the chair arm and caging you into the chair. Your leg was still pushed up against your chest, his rough hand holding it it place.

"You're very pretty y'know (y/n)?" He asked. The look in his eye was a mixture of lust and somewhat insanity. His eyes were wide, staring right at you.

_Ahshdjsndnak_

_What?! What?!?_

The adrenaline had began pumping and a slight tingle between your legs had slowly started to blossom.

He looked at you, opening his mouth to speak again before deciding against it. His eyes explored your face and then your body, slowly getting closer and closer.

_I-is he going to?_

_No..._

_Am I imagining this?_

_Am I misinterpreting this?_

His lips slowly met yours, turning his head to fit his mouth perfectly with against yours. You were in shock, not moving for a few seconds.

_He's kissing me?!_

_What do I do?_

_Should I kiss back?_

_Should I kiss my teacher?_

You acted before fully thinking everything through.

Both pairs of lips moved slowly against each other, yours more hesitant and unsure and his moving in quickly to deepen the kiss. Your eyes kept fluttering open every now and then, not allowing you to fully enjoy the moment as the whole situation still seemed so unreal. 

_You know what, fuck it._

_He's hot, we're kissing._

You slowly got more comfortable, closing your eyes fully and placing your hands around his shoulders as his hand slowly pushed apart your thighs. He pulled away from the kiss, placing his forehead against your and watching your lips.

Your teachers eyes were now half lidded and and his heavy breaths matched yours when he pulls you up from the chair and lies you down on the table.

You awaited his next move, which happened to be him moving between your legs and bending down, leaving sloppy wet kisses on your neck. The feeling of his head fitting so comfortably in the crook of your neck did nothing but rile you up more. The feeling of his hands dancing up your thighs and he ground into you was also something that you couldn't ignore.

_This is not how I imagined today ending_

_Oh my god am I really about to fuck my teacher in the library...?_

_Just lay back...enjoy it. You always overthink everything._

_I...I just can't believe he's doing this_

His fingers slowly crept beneath your underwear, sliding slowly against your heat.

You moaned lightly, gabbing his hair and bucking your hips up into his hand.

He pulled back, using his free hand to pull his shirt off.

_Holy shit, Mr. Oikawa is ripped..._

He carried on, unbuttoning your blouse and groping you all over- ripping off your bra at the first chance he got.

Time went so quickly- it was probably the adrenaline speeding things up for you. His lips were on your chest, then your neck, then he was pulling his shorts down and pushing aside your underwear.

"You ok?" He whispered, rubbing his nose against your own.

"Yeah"

With that, he sank into your body. Your hand reached out, grabbing at the paper and books until you found the edge of the table to hold onto.

The man above you wasted no time in pushing himself in and out of you, his thrusts were harsh and strong, moving your whole body.

"Oh my god! Sir~"

"(Y/n)....my (y/n)~"

———————

You wobbled over to the door, red faced and sweaty.

"(Y/n)" he called, grabbing your waist and spinning you around, resting his lips against your forehead, "you won't tell a soul about this ok? Not even your friends. This could mess everything up for both of us, do you understand?"

"Yeah...I won't tell anyone"

"Good" He sweetly kissed your cheek, "see you as practice tomorrow then"

With that you both went your separate ways.

_Oh my fucking god_

_Holy shit_

_I just had sex with my teacher_

_I just..._

_What the fuck?_

_Do I just pretend it didn't happen?_

_Has he done that to other girls?_

_What happens now?_

Oikawa sat in his car, giggling like a maniac.

_She gave in so easily~_

_Such a naïve girl_

He was happy now, but he was nervous before. This had been his plan for a while now, but the thought of you rejecting him made his blood run cold. He didn't even want to imagine what he would have done if you had refused his advances.


	4. More {4}

It was strange. Strange how _normal_ he acted through the training session.

He acted like usual- letting his hands linger a little too long and teasing you about everything.

It was strange how normal he acted during PE. Were either of you going to acknowledge it? Although he did seem a little more flirtatious, it wasn't anything that reflected what happened in the library.

Honestly, you thought from then on he'd ignore you. It was a one time thing therefore he'd act like it didn't happen and you didn't exist- but he didn't.

The more you thought about it the more it panicked you. Sure, hooking up with your hot teacher in a library sounds like a great time, but when it leaves you with questions like 'does he want more?' and 'what if someone finds out?', it becomes a little more troublesome.

"Ok everyone! You're free to leave now, (y/n), help me pack up" his voice broke your trance as the volleyball team quickly left the gym to go home.

You worked silently, packing up the net and picking up the balls. His eyes were on you.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked from across the empty hall.

"I'm not"

"Is it because of what happened in the library?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing, I'm acting normal" you lied but you couldn't tell him the truth that you were embarrassed to be around him.

You tried to focus on folding the net but you couldn't help glancing at his approaching figure. He knelt down to your level, holding your chin to look at him.

"I know we don't see each other outside of school, is that it? Would you like me to take you out sometime?"

"I-uh...what?"

_His eyes are doing that thing again- it's like he's got me figured out or knows something that I don't._

"Well (y/n), that's usually what people do in relationships, once things start getting a little more serious they tend to see each other more- get closer and stuff y'know"

"A r-relationship?" _What the fuck? What did I get myself into? I'm dating him?!_

"Yes" He seemed to stand taller now, looking down on you, "or did you think we were just fucking?"

"What-I Ah no?" Your stammered sentence made him grin.

"Good~ come on then, we can go back to my place"

"Now?!"

"Seriously, why are you so panicked? We can just watch a movie or something" he smiled.

_No idiot, what if you fucking murder me!_

You couldn't formulate an argument in that moment, so you just followed him to his car, planning ways to defend yourself if something bad did happen.

"(Y/n), seriously why do you look so scared? You don't have to come if you don't want to, I just thought it would be easier to get to know each other outside of school" he glanced over to you while still keeping an eye on the road.

"No, it's fine" you stated, pulling out your phone to text your parents that you'll be late home tonight.

_It's fine, but next time maybe explain that you want a relationship rather than just tricking me into one?_

_(Y/n), calm down..._

_This could be a good thing._

The drive was quiet apart from the radio, he drove fairly quickly and pulled up to a small block of apartments.

"Here we are" he smiled, getting out of the car and walking round to you to open your door.

You lowly smiled in return, ok we're in a highly populated area, if he tries anything I can just scream and someone will hear.

You followed him in as he carried his laptop and some paperwork. The place looked cosy- a maximum of 7 apartments maybe? He decided to lead you up the stairs, right to the top where he reached into his pocket and shoved the keys into the door.

Upon following him in you took off your shoes and waited for his instruction.

_He didn't lock the door- that's a good sign._

"What kind of movies do you like?" He asked, standing in the doorway waiting for you to follow him into the living room.

"Um anything really"

"Ok, I'll be back in a second, just going to change out of these clothes" then he disappeared.

Sitting awkwardly on the couch you looked around the apartment- no torture weapons or red flags, _that's good I suppose._

In fact his apartment looked ordinary. It looked like how a normal guys apartment would look.

There were occasional volleyball magazines flung around the tables and a half full cup on the counter but it was pretty well kept.

"I can't cook so do you wanna just order in?" He shouted, emerging from the hallway behind you.

"Yeah-"

He made his way around and onto the couch, sitting right next to you and leaning forward- but you couldn't really pay attention to that.

He looks so _fucking good._

He wore a plain white tee shirt and grey sweatpants, his hair was messier than usual and he had a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

_Yeah ok, maybe this ain't so bad._

"I've heard this movie is good" he clicked the remote and laid back, wrapping his arm around you to cuddle you into his chest.

"Oh, what did you want to eat?"

You requested your favourite food with a shy smile.

"Ok I'll go order"

When he came back he also brought a blanket with him, throwing it over you and then crawling under it himself after turning the light out, leaving the TV to illuminate the room.

The rest of the night was actually really fun. He'd tease you for getting scared then you'd call him a dumbass and smack him over the head. You both ate while fully engrossed in the film, occasionally getting caught out by a jump scare and jumping causing him to laugh, only for him to get scared a few minutes later.

By the time you decided to leave you were wrapped up and cuddling with Oikawa beneath the blanket, the warmth of his body almost intoxicating. Every-time he looked down to you with half lidded eyes and asked you a question in a deep low voice you melted. He would play with your hair now and again, and you would cuddle into him and hold his hand, playing with his fingers and tucking his arm tighter around you.

"I should probably go now, is there like a bus station nearby or something?" You asked, sitting up and looking down to him.

"Don't be stupid, I'll take you home" he smiled, getting up and stretching.

Neither of you really wanted you to leave, but it was already dark out and you did have school tomorrow.

When he dropped you off at your home he left you with a sweet kiss and a 'goodnight' before driving away back to his apartment.

_Holy shit_

_He was so sweet_

_It's like I forgot he was my teacher at all_

You blushed as you waltzed up to your bedroom, flipping on your bed and smiling like a maniac.

Oikawa did exactly the same when he got home too, biting his lip and smiling like a psychopath.

_She's all mine_


	5. Closer {5}

He laid on top of you, both of your chests rising rapidly as you lay collapsed, bent over some random gymnastic apparatus in the sports supply closet. Oikawa's strong arms were wrapped securely around your body and his face tucked into the nape of your neck as you both calmed down from your highs.

You were the first to move, sitting up and grabbing your shirt, pulling it on and hastily buttoning it up.

"We can't keep doing this at school, we'll get caught" you complained.

"It's so late (y/n), and were the only ones here and the door is locked- we're fine, don't worry" he smiled cockily.

"Well...still, anyone could walk past and hear us"

"True, maybe you should work on being a little quieter"

"Shut up idiot!"

He laughed off the empty insult, finally sitting and and pulling his clothes on as well.

"Holy crap! I can't believe I lost track of time, it's so late! Shit" you panicked, turning on your phone that illuminated the dark closet.

"What time is it?" He asked, pulling down his shirt over his chest.

"Almost 11"

"God dammit, I wish those kids wouldn't demand on practicing for so long" he complained.

"My mom is gonna flip her shit when I come home this late covered in hickeys"

"Ah, sorry about those- but hey! You can stay at my place tonight, tell your mom you forgot to tell her you were staying out at a friends or something"

"Thankyou!...it's still not going to explain the hickeys though" you stressed as you shakily wrote out the text to your mom.

"There's a 24 hour shop not too far from here right? I'll get you a toothbrush and we can look for a turtleneck or something" He patted your head with one hand and swung the gym keys around with the other.

"Now come on, let's go shopping!" He joked, pushing you out of the gym and locking the door afterwards.

"You're seriously like a child" you laughed at him.

"Well this child just saved your ass, so you better start being nice" he stuck his tongue out at you, opening the car door and climbing inside.

The warm interior of the car clashed against the inky blackness of outside. As Oikawa drove away from the school grounds orange lights hit your faces, painting an aura of intimacy and warmth.

"There's a tournament thing coming up too" he said, "a volleyball camp, it's a 3-4 day thing and you'd have to stay overnight"

"Oh, ok. Sounds fun, whereabouts is it?" You asked.

"Somewhere in the countryside I think, there'll be a few other schools there too. I'll take it that you're coming?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Of course, i can't leave you alone with the team that'd be a nightmare"

"Hey!"

Your lighthearted bickering came to an end as he parked up at the 24 hour shop.

Shopping went fairly well- you picked up a toothbrush as planned but were unable to find a turtleneck so just settled for a scarf. Oikawa also insisted on an intense amount of candy and some random movie he spotted. Overall, it was fun.

You both ran through the almost empty car park, arms full of candy and giggling like maniacs. After a while of struggling to open the door, you both made it back inside and placed all of the candy on your lap.

"We did not need this much"

"We can always save it for next time" he suggested, buckling his seatbelt.

You'd both become so much more comfortable with each other, spending more time alone after school and at Oikawas place or even having rare days out when you'd go far away to some random tourist attraction.

However, this might be one of your favourite moments still, running around with him and giggling like children in the middle of the night just somehow made you happy. It wasn't anything fancy, heck it wasn't even planned, but it was nice.

What did make your nervous was after the drove back to oikawas home.

It was the first time you would actually be sleeping at his apartment, and though you'd been there before and you shouldn't feel nervous, you did.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

You looked over to him as he watched the abandoned road- street lights flowing easily through the car windows and painting his face in waves of warmth.

"Are you not scared about what could happen if someone found out?"

He simply looked over to you and smiled.

"As long as nobody finds out we'll be safe (y/n)"

_Yeah. He's right._

"Why? You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No, of course not"

Although it was hard to not brag about dating Oikawa, you had been able to keep it secret. It may have stemmed from a fear of everyone finding out and the worst possible things happening, but you just didn't feel like telling anyone.

"Good. Us being secret doesn't mean you get to act single though"

"Yeah I know that dummy" you teased.

"Seriously though, don't think I won't notice or act on it just because we're a secret. You're mine"

"I know I know, trust me there's nobody else I've got my eye on"

"Good"

———————

It was late when you woke up, today being Saturday meant that you could sleep in until whatever time you felt like.

When you opened your eyes you remembered that you didn't sleep in your own bed last night. Although you were in Oikawas home his presence was missing from by your side.

You decided to just stay in the warm bed- he wouldn't be far. So you just rolled up in the blanket until you came to the edge of his mattress.

_It's too warm_

_I don't want to move_

Just when your eyes were closing again, something caught your attention.

It was the corner of a sheet of paper and it seemed to have your name written at the top along with a bunch of other scribbled writing that was hidden beneath more paper.

_That's strange_

You hesitantly pulled your arm from beneath the blanket and reached down to the paper to pull it out and read-

* _boom_ *

The sudden noise made you jolt back into the centre of the bed.

"Breakfast time (y/n)-chan!" Your teacher sang.


	6. Camp {6}

You felt his head fall onto your shoulder and looked across to see him sleeping peacefully. The bus journey to the training camp took quite a while, a few hours at least, and most of the team had fell asleep a while ago.

In fact you had only woken up recently as a beam of light hit your face. Guessing that you were getting close to the camp you decided to go back to sleep and milk the long journey as much as possible, nuzzling against Oikawas soft hair and closing your eyes.

Just as your eyes were closing you felt him quickly place a small peck on your neck before slightly pulling away to not look suspicious to the others on the bus.

—————————

"Okay- this is where you'll all be sleeping! Leave your bags here, the showers are down the hall. Breakfast is at 9, lunch at 12:30 and dinner at 6. You must all be in bed by 9:30 and lights out at 10. Got it?"

"Yes!" The team replied to Oikawa.

The team walked into the dorm, and you went to follow them until he held you back.

"Your a manager, you stay separately"

"Oh ok, am I sharing with anyone?"

"I'm not sure, your room is 3B though, I'll help you find it"

You both wandered out of the boys dorms and across the field to another smaller dorm. It was a wooden structure, only one floor and slightly run down.

"This is it I guess" you said.

He dropped his bags, picking yours up instead and making his way inside after you. The room had a few other beds with baggage thrown over them.

"At least I'm not alone" you laughed.

"Yeah, makes some new friends while you're here" he said, placing your bags onto the available bed, "Come with me to find my place, we can figure out the training times and stuff after"

Oikawa had a room to himself- being the official manager and all- and it was quite far away from yours. His room was in the main building- top floor.

The stairs had one ominous light halfway up the wall, not providing much brightness at all. There were small square windows that allowed in a small amount of light but as soon as the sun went down the flight of stairs would be covered in darkness.

"Your room is so much nicer than mine! Why do I have the only dorm in some weird little shack?" You complained.

"Aww (y/n)-chan, your free to stay here if you want to~"

"You're such a pervert, sir" you smiled, jumping on his bed.

"Oh, I'm getting the 'sir' treatment now?" He climbed onto the bed, calmly placing his hand around your throat and kissing your lips lightly.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," you pushed him off and stood up, heading for the door, "we have a team to manage!"

—————————

Teams from various other schools all gathered on the field. At the end of the day everyone had about 1-2 hours free time, so the majority of students decided to hang out or practice freely.

"Hey! (Y/n), right?"

"Huh- Oh hi" you smiled shyly at the boy who had made his way over to you.

You had been alone in the corner of the field until the boy had decided to join you. He hadn't been the first guy to approach you that day- it turns out being in a closed space with a bunch of hormonal teen boys may result in a few situations like this. This one made you especially uneasy as the boy that approached you had already gained a bit of a reputation for being an asshole.

"So you're a manager huh?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, my schools from Tokyo, what about you?"

"Nah I'm from far out in the countryside" he sheepishly smiled.

"And your position?"

"Setter- I'm still getting better at it though-"

"(Y/N)!" There he was; mr. Oikawa aka mr. Big mouth.

"Yeah?" You shouted back, turning to see him approaching.

"Come with me"

You waved a small goodbye before getting up to walk with Oikawa who stood expectantly, eyeing the scene before him.

"Hey! Can I get your number?" The boy stumbled over himself in a rush to get up and ask.

"As I remember this was a volleyball camp- not speed dating, so we'll be on our way" Oikawa chirped, pushing you away and throwing up a piece sign.

"And last time I checked teachers don't have a say in their students personal lives" the boy smiled back, imitating the cheery tone Oikawa had just put on.

_Is he really speaking like that to a teacher?_

_How rude..._

You saw Oikawa physically tense up- probably due to the fact that the guy does have a good point. Teachers _don't_ usually have a say in their students love lives because students don't typically date their teachers.

"And last time I checked, snotty little kids like you die virgins" he pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out, grabbing you by the shirt and quickly walking over to your dorm.

_He really is too childish sometimes._

"That definitely wasn't necessary" you sighed.

"It definitely was. I hate little bastards like him"

"Whatever, you're getting stressed when you don't need to," you stepped into your empty dorm, turning on the lights and eventually unpacking your luggage.

"Easy for you to say"you felt him engulf your body in a back hug and flop onto the bed with you, playing with your hair and keeping you close to him.

"You remember what I said before right? Just because we're a secret doesn't mean you can act single- he tries that 'teachers can't tell you what to do' bullshit again then you smack him ok?"

"Fine" You giggled.

"(Y/n), seriously you've gotta just punch him and come find me ok?"

You laughed at him again.

_So dramatic._

"I promise he won't get my number or anything like that, ok? Now go! If someone finds you here cuddling with me we're both in trouble"


	7. Nighttime {7}

Your stared at the sight before you- a mixture of confusion and disgust on your face.

"Sir, do you have to be so aggressive while eating?" You asked Oikawa who was currently shoving his his 10th spoonful of cereal into his already full mouth.

He gave a muffled reply of 'I'm hungry' before carrying on.

"Fair enough- but you look way to angry" you laughed at the man who wore a determined expression.

"Hey (y/n)!" You turned to see a small boy wearing his school gym kit.

"Oh, hi!" You smiled.

You'd made friends with a small group from a school somewhere far in the countryside. Their manager, Rani, was in the same dorm as you and you two got along pretty well, so she introduced you to her team.

You had bonded a little with a few of the first years- their eager and innocent attitudes were refreshing when you were usually swamped with creeps.

"Rani shouldn't be too long, she was just getting out of the shower when I left" you told the boy who had sat down at the table.

"Good! I'm gonna practice extra hard today, the coach even said I'm improving" he said with a triumphant smile.

"What position you play?" Oikawa butted in.

"Libero!"

"Hmm" oikawas expression changed back to blank as he scooped up his food.

"Oi" There was a feminine voice in your ear and a hand on your shoulder, "you coming to practice again?" Rani asked.

"Oh yeah, sure" you turned to Oikawa, "I'll be in gym 5 if you need me"

You both made your way outside and to the training grounds, the small boy quickly finishing his food and running past you to the gym.

"You spend an awful lot of time with that teacher" she noted.

"Who? Mr. Oikawa?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, well I haven't really bonded with the team on a major level yet" you admitted, "I've been learning more about volleyball though so that's helps me hold up a conversation with them"

"Don't stress yourself out too much about it, it'll happen naturally over time. Besides- can you really complain about spending that much time with Mr. Oikawa?" She grinned.

"Rani!" You laughed.

"I mean I'm just saying- I wouldn't complain"

—————————

Today's activities seemed to finish a little later than usual, so instead of sitting out on the field and socialising you decided to go straight to your dorm after getting a shower.

Upon sitting on your bed you heard someone else enter the dorm.

"Hello stranger" Oikawa teased.

"Oh hello sir" you smiled, spreading out to starfish on the small bed.

"Nooo, don't get comfy! Come with me" he squished his cheek against your belly and picked you up off of the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"My room!" He skipped along after putting you down.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Of course! Nobody is inside at this time anyway" he dismissed.

So you both made your way up the creepy stairs and quietly made your way into Oikawas assigned room.

"I feel like I've barely seen you" he whined, pressing a kiss to your lips.

"You're so dramatic"

"I'm not dramatic, you can't just deprive me of time with you" he pushed you on the bed and rolled on top of you dramatically.

"Ow! Get up you're heavy!"

"Nope!" Instead he plunged his face into your chest and held on to you.

"MR.OIKAWA!?" Came a shout from behind the door.

Both of you jumped away from each other, panicking at the thought of being caught.

"Under the bed! Under the bed!"

The voice got louder as you crawled under the furniture to hide until eventually there was a harsh knock on the door.

"Yes?" Oikawa shouted back as the door opened.

"Can you help do dorm checks tonight?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Ok, meet me downstairs at 10"

When the door closed again your boyfriend bent down and helped you out from under the bed.

"That was way too close" you breathed, leaning your head against his chest.

"I know" he stroked your hair, "meet me tonight"

"We just almost got busted!"

"I know, I know but if it's at night then everyone in your dorm will be asleep and nobody will notice if I'm gone" he reassured.

"I don't know..."

"Come on... for me?" He smiled.

—————————

Sneaking out was possibly the most terrifying thing you'd done on this trip. Sure, you could make an excuse about needing the toilet but it was still risky.

He had texted you to meet in the field separating your dorm from the main building. It was cold and dark but it seemed worth it when you could run to him and embrace him in a hug.

"We don't have long" he whispered, laying you down on the grass behind a small bench.

"I knew it you horny bastard" you giggled.

"Hey, you can't get mad! It's our thing now"

"Our thing?"

"Yeah, like doing it in weird places" he explained.

"Oh my god you dork" you flicked his forehead.

But you both wanted it and neither of you had time to waste so you quickly did what you wanted to do. Sure it was risky, but the whole relationship was risky.

When his thrusts came to a steady end his mouth became attached to your cold neck. At first you didn't mind, focusing on where you were connected and calming down, but when he kept sucking at your skin you knew he would leave a mark soon.

"Stop..." you whispered to him, but he didn't seem to respond.

You thought that maybe he didn't hear so you called for him again.

"Oikawa, stop, it'll leave a mark" you told him- but you were met with the sounds of his mouth suckling on your tender skin.

"Hey! Seriously!" You tried to push him away but he grabbed you arms and pushed them back down quicker than you could comprehend. Knowing that you could never over power him you decided to reason with him.

"How am I supposed to explain hickeys to everyone?!" You spat, wriggling underneath him.

"Do you want me to look like a slut to everyone?!"

When he finally pulled away there was a little blood on his puffy lips and his eyes were lidded.

"Whoops! Must've sucked too hard" he giggled, stroking the mark that had began to seep blood.

"Oikawa! Seriously?!" You pushed him back as he buckled up his pants.

"Calm down- you won't look like a slut. If anyone asks for your number again you can just say 'hey ass-face, I clearly have a boyfriend so fuck off'" he mimicked.

"I could've told them to fuck off anyway! This is going to draw even more attention to me!"

"It's not a big deal-"

"Well it is for me! If I tell you to stop then you stop next time, okay?"

"Woah who made you the teacher all of a sudden" he grinned.

"Oikawa seriously, you stop next time I ask you to" You firmly stated.

"Oh~? And what if I don't want to?"

You scoffed at him.

_Why's he being such an ass tonight?_

"I'm going to bed" you quickly pulled your clothes on correctly and made your way across the dark field and to the old dorm.

"Goodnight babe!" He shouted behind you.

Your fingers traced over the sore skin as you panicked about the next day and all the judgement and embarrassment that would probably come with it.


	8. Animosity {8}

"Where the hell did _those_ come from?" Rani asked, pointing to your obviously marked neck.

"Huh? Oh...must be a reaction to something" honestly, what else could you say? It was obvious what the marks were.

"Oh, was it you sneaking out last night?" She raised her eyebrow at you questioningly.

"No!"

"Oh my god it was! Come on, tell me! Who was the lucky guy?"

"No one...it's...complicated" you sighed, touching the marks.

"Hm, I see...you gonna walk around with those on show?" She asked while opening a bag of chips.

"I mean I'd rather not but I can't really do much about it"

"I know a few tricks we can try- come on" she said, leading you to the bathroom, makeup bag in hand.

———————————

After what felt like a lifetime of icing and covering your neck, you eventually felt comfortable enough to leave the dorm but still tried to cover the mark with your hair as it was still visible.

Luckily nobody that day had asked about it, but it didn't stop you from being pissed off about it.

You'd managed to ignore him for most of the day, even when you were saying thankyou and goodbye to the rest of the teams and staff.

In fact the first interaction since the small incident on the field was when you were all getting on the bus.

The team had taken up most seats, leaving you to sit down at the front again- so you sat alone next to the window and put your legs over the second seat.

"Oi, you've got to talk to me at some point" his obnoxious voice stated as he stood over you, arms crossed.

" _What if I don't want to?_ " You mimicked the words he had told you.

"Ugh, (y/n), look I'm sorry, I was just messing around" he grinned, placing his large hands over your knees, "besides it's not like I haven't done it before" he said lowly, eyeing the team to make sure nobody was watching.

"That's not the point, last night I told you to stop and you did it anyway" His dismissive attitude towards you pissed you off further.

He grabbed your ankles, lifting your legs up and sitting down next to you before placing your legs over his lap.

"I said I'm sorry, I just got carried away" he pouted.

You ripped your legs off of him and sat up, "getting carried away and pinning me down against my will are two different things, do you have any idea how embarrassing this could've been for me?"

"I know, i know, it's just that I forget that we're a secret" he whined, "I can make it up to you, I promise"

"And how're you gonna do that?"

He pondered for a moment, sitting back and stroking his chin before coming up with an idea.

"I'll buy you food? And if you forgive me maybeee you'll suddenly get full marks on the theory exam?" He pouted.

You side eyed him.

_I really need to pass that exam..._

"Fine shithead"

"Good girl~" He kissed your cheek, leaning on your shoulder as the bus started up to take you all back.

——————————

"Are you staying over tonight?" He asked, watching the rest of the team either walk off to catch a bus or wait for their parents to pick them up.

"I don't think so"

"Come on, I still need to buy you food! Plus your parents will definitely notice the hickeys" he notes.

"Oh...yeah"

"You already have your stuff packed from the trip too! You can just wash your clothes at my place" he smiled.

"Ok then"

So you began the oh so familiar journey to his apartment.

You got inside, carrying your bags with you and dumping them at the door.

After the promised food and a movie or two, you stole one of his hoodies and went to bed, falling asleep next to him. His bed always seemed to much warmer than yours, probably because he was always in it with you, but something about that warmth made you want to be at his apartment more and more.

So when that warmth left you in the night, you noticed.

With blurry eyes and hazy mindset, you sat up in the dark room, searching for your boyfriend.

"Sir?" You asked, seeing his figure sat at the chair instead of in the bed.

His face was illuminated by a pale blue glow from a phone. It wasn't his phone, in fact it had your phone case...

"Are you going through my phone?"

He looked up to you, "mhm yeah, why?" He answered nonchalantly, flicking his eyes back down.

"What do you mean?" You spat, jumping out of bed and over to him, "I didn't say you could go through that!"

As you tried to grab the phone he stood up, holding it away from you and holding you back.

"Is there something you're hiding?"

"What? No, why would you say that?"

"Why are you being so hostile then?" He looked at you like you were beneath him,

"Because I didn't give you permission to go through my phone! Give it back!" You screeched.

"So you do have something to hide then. Did you give that guy your number?"

You stepped back and almost laughed out of anger.

"Are you being serious?!"

"I don't know why you're being so angry (y/n), seriously. You said you have nothing to hide so what's the problem? I didn't find anything so everything's fine"

"No it's not fine, you don't just go through my private stuff!"

"Ugh (y/n)-chan, sometimes I feel like you forget we're dating" he tossed your phone onto the bed and moved towards you, "that's what boyfriends do, I care about you so of course I'll check on you"

"You should also trust me Oikawa, you know what, I think I'm just gonna go"

"Go where? It's 4 in the morning"

"Ugh fine, then I'll just sleep on the couch" you spat.

"(Y/n)...."

He followed you to the living room, standing in the door and looking at you empathetically.

"Babe, what's up with you lately?" He asked, "you're getting upset about things that you usually wouldn't, are you stressed about something?"

"No" you sighed.

God...I really don't want to become one of those girls that nags at their boyfriend for everything. He's clearly worried about me, he let me stay and bought me food and he's even getting me a good score at school and I'm being a bitch to him....

"Are you sure? I can help, you know? I don't like seeing you like this"

"I'm fine, honestly" you said, closing your tired eyes and falling back on the couch.

"I worry about you (y/n), especially since we have to keep our relationship secret...it's hard for me and it's even harder for me to see you like this. I feel helpless" you felt him sit next to you, leaning over and playing with your hair.

"I know I- ....I'm sorry, I think I'm just tired" you admitted.

He let out an earnest smile, stroking your cheek that suddenly had a singular tear rolling down it, probably due to your eyes burning from being rudely awoken.

"I know babe, come on, let's go to bed" he kissed your lips and picked you up, carrying you back to the bedroom and holding you tightly in his arms beneath the covers.

"Goodnight, I love you (y/n)"

"I love you too, Tooru"


	9. Liar liar {9}

The familiar ringing screeched through the air and broke your sleepy state. Once you became aware of the situation you sat up, rubbed your eyes and checked the phone.

' _Oikawa 😋' is calling._

You sighed and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning (y/n)-chan"

"Why are you calling this early?" You complained, looking at the dark sky outside of your window.

"I'm calling in sick today, tell your parents you've got toothache or something and I'll pick you up later today"

"They're not going to let me leave the house if I tell them I'm too ill to go to school" you said.

"Fine, get dressed in your uniform and walk to the corner and I'll pick you up, say you're staying at a friends for the weekend and I'll call in sick for you and pretend to be your dad"

"Do I have any choice in this?"

"No"

So you rolled your eyes, getting out of bed and doing your daily ritual before packing a bag for the weekend.

"Mom I'm staying at my friends over the weekend" You shouted, running out the door hoping she wouldn't ask any questions.

"Which friend?" She shouted.

Ah shit

"There's a few of us, Im not sure which house we're staying at yet, I'll text you later!" And you ran off out the door.

_Success_.

Now you whipped out your phone, texting Oikawa to let him know that you'll be at the meeting place soon and that he should hurry to get there. Luckily you already saw him waiting for you by the time you'd arrived, so you simply opened the back door, throwing your bags onto the seats and then climbed into the front seat.

"Hello" he grinned.

"Whats up, shit face?"

"Wow, ok I just got you a day off of school- be grateful"

"Did you call up yet?" You questioned.

"Yeah, they believed me"

"Good"

You laid back in the seat, listened to the hum of the engine and the radio playing whatever song was trending that week.

"You should probably start leaving some of your stuff at my place y'know" he stated.

"Why?"

"Well you're gonna be spending a lot of time there- it makes sense doesn't it? Wouldn't it be nice to just come over and not have to pack?"

"Yeah I suppose- as long as I have a toothbrush and stuff though I can always steal your clothes" you laughed, "speaking of- I want your hoodie when we get there as a token of thankfulness that I'd betray my parents for you"

"It's barely betrayal (y/n), besides like I didn't put my job and pretty much everything on the line for you" he teased.

"Yeah yeah whatever" you playfully joked.

"Have you ever thought about moving out?" He questioned.

"What? Out of my house?"

"Yeah, you're getting older now you could use your own space- I mean if you struggle for money you could move in with me"

"Yeah because that wouldn't be suspicious"

His face darkened for a moment before his chirpy attitude returned.

"Just a thought! Anyway, we're here!" He smiled.

You both rushed inside, him bringing your bags and you rushing to his room to find a hoodie and change out of your uniform.

With your uniform on his bedroom floor and his hoodies successfully raided, you toddled back out to the living room to see him already cosy on the couch. You jogged over, climbing into his lap and cuddling in before your eyes rested on the tv.

"How come you wanted to stay off today? Couldn't you have just waited for the weekend ?" You asked him.

"No"

"But we're gonna miss volleyball practice, aren't you like super competitive?"

"Yeah but it's only one day"

"It's just that Kinamo had been struggling wi-"

"You seem very interested in the team lately" he pressed his face to your shoulder.

"Isn't that the whole point of being a a manager?"

"Yeah, but you should only talk about the team when we're with the team- and even then you report about the team to me." He insisted.

"Whatever, you're the whole reason I'm interested in it in the first place- blame yourself"

"it's a good thing you're interested in volleyball- I can teach you some stuff sometime"

The rest of the day went normally- cooking, cuddling, kissing and lounging.

"Babe, what's your password?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Why?"

"My phone is charging and I need a recipe"

"Oh" you were hesitant, but if he's only using it for a recipe there's no need to worry. Besides- he knew most things about you anyway, it's not like he'd find anything shocking, "(Password)"

"Thankyou~"

You relaxed back into the couch, wrapping his hoodie around you tighter as you watched the TV.


	10. Trapped {10}

You skimmed through the pages of the small book- heart pounding as you read the notes.

'Wednesday- (y/n) still distant but speaking to me more. Forced her to stretch. Wore hair in a pony tail.

Thursday- (y/n) didn't partake in the lesson.'

He'd been noting down your encounters for ages now, since before you two were together.

You stashed the book back from where it came from and grabbed your uniform from the floor, shoving it back into your bag.

"Oikawa! I need to leave!" You shouted, jogging out of his bedroom and into the living room where he was.

_I'd prefer to go home until I've figured out what the fuck that book it all about...it makes me uneasy_

"Why?" He pouted, glancing up from his phone.

"I'm not feeling well- like at all. I just want to go home" you faked your best sick voice and lowered your eyes- trying the look as ill as possible.

"You can rest here babe- you'll probably feel better after a nap"

"No-I just really want to go home, I don't want to give you a cold or something"

"I don't mind-"

"Oikawa please- I really just want to go home" you begged.

He pouted, getting up from the couch and disappearing into the hallway before reappearing with his shoes and coat on.

"Come on"

You held onto your bag, following him as he made his way to the door.

"Oh crap-"

"What?" You asked.

"It's locked" he stated.

"So open it?"

"I don't know where my keys are"

He patted down his coat, looking back at you in confusion.

"Have you seen them anywhere?"

"No" you answered truthfully.

"Crap- help me look for them"

You both entered the living room again- flipping the furniture and checking behind every counter and unit. As time went on your frustration grew.

The keys weren't coming up anywhere. You began to search the other room instead- the kitchen, his bedroom, the bathroom etc..

Each time- nothing.

"(Y/n), it's been a few hours, if you're ill just go sleep in my bed-"

"Just find the keys!"

"I've been looking!" He proclaimed, "look, you're getting stressed, just go lay down and if I find the keys I'll tell you"

"Oikawa, I just want to leave" you tensed your jaw.

"Babe, you can't. Not until I find my keys" he smiled sadistically, "please- go lay down"

"...fine" you stomped back into his bedroom and crawled back into your bed.

_Maybe I could use a hairpin to pick the lock?_

_I could always text my parents to come pick me up,_

_If they can't then Kinamo just passed his driving test- I'm sure he'd take me home-_

You scrunched your eyebrows together as you scrolled through your contacts, noticing the lack of them.

_Where did they all go?_

_I had Kinamos number?_

"Oikawa!"

"Yeah?"

He slowly pushed open the door, sitting beside you on the bed.

"Did you delete my contacts?"

"Some of them" he admitted.

"Why? You have no right to do that!"

"You have no right to talk to guys when you have a boyfriend"

"What?! It's all platonic- there's nothing wrong with that"

"I don't speak to other girls so I don't expect you to speak to other guys- why is that a problem?"

"You can't isolate me like that"

"You're not being isolated- I'm the one who introduced you to the team in the first place, I just have boundaries that I expect you not to cross" he crossed his arms and looked sternly down at you.

"I want to go" you demanded.

"We've been over this- I don't know where my keys are"

"Bullshit, you know where they are now let me leave!"

"You're not going anywhere (y/n)"

"Excuse me?"

"Get into bed and stop being a fucking brat"

"I'm not being a brat, you deleted my friends numbers and you're locking me in here- now let me out!"

He smirked at you.

"No"

"What do you mean no? You can't say no, I'll-"

"You'll what? Call your parents? Tell them to pick you up from your secret boyfriends house? Or call the police and let everyone know that you fucked your teacher. Rumours spread fast around that school (y/n), if people find out about me they'll begin to question who else you've been bedding"

You looked at him in disgust.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"(Y/n), I think we're both tired, and that phone is probably tiring you out even more- pass it here"

"Fuck no"

"Give it to me (y/n)"

"No"

He pushed you down onto the bed, yanking the phone straight out of your hands.

"Give it back!"

"Too much time on your phone is bad for you" he tossed it away to the corner of the room, keeping you pinned to the bed, "especially when that time is going into other guys"

You looked up at him, unable to deny how turned on you were but also unable to deny how pissed of you were.

How fucking dare he trap me like this!

"It would be much more beneficial" he whispered, "if you're time" he slowly licked a stripe up your neck, "was spent solely on me" he softly sucked at your skin, holding your wrists tightly together above your head.

"I want to leave" you spat, fighting against your urges.

He pulled away from your neck- eyes heavy lidded and voice low-

"No you don't”


	11. Manipulation? {11}

The atmosphere in the apartment was tense.

_Should I confront him about those notes? Or could that make it worse?_

_It still doesn't excuse the fact that he locked me in this apartment_

_Or that he still dismisses me when I tell him no_

_Or that he deleted those numbers from my phone_

Your shaky hand grazed through the stacks of paper on the coffee table. Oikawa was still in bed, so you'd took it upon yourself to a) try to find the key or pick the lock (both of which failed) and b) search for more notes like the one you had found.

Could it be possible that he'd been noting down more than just your interactions? And to what extent did he record these interactions?

It definitely wasn't normal.

"Oi!"

You jumped back, frantically trying to place the notes back how they had been before you had interfered with them.

"You trying to find the exam answers?" He laughed.

You replied by mumbling and awkwardly laughing along, hoping you didn't look to suspicious.

"Your mom text and asked if you had enough clothes and if she should pick you up so I said that you'd be fine. I think I'll drop you off on Sunday night"

"You think?"

"I mean we go to the same school everyday, you could always just stay here on school nights- besides you already have your uniform here" he smiled.

"Listen, Oikawa, I really just want to go home right now I'm still not feeling great-"

"Oh (y/n), we've literally just had this conversation last night- I can't find the keys so it's not possible~"

"Then call your landlord or something!"

"Babe don't be difficult"

"I'm not in the mood to be around you- I'm still mad!"

"You weren't mad last night when you were underneath me beggi-"

"SHUT UP! You're so annoying, you never take me seriously Oikawa! Can you just understand that I'm upset and let me out?" You asked, getting more and more frustrated as he brushed off your emotions.

He just sighed, giving you the same shit eating grin as always.

"Oh come on, what are you upset about?"

"You deleted Kinamos number-"

"You're really hung up on him aren't you?" He gritted his teeth.

"-let me finish. You deleted his number along with basically every other male friend I have, you're blatantly dismissing me and I'd like to know what the hell all of those notes in your room are?!"

Oikawas face paled before turning into something much more sinister.

"What notes?"

"The ones you were writing down literally every time I spoke to you!"

"Oh, my dear (y/n)" his entire attitude seemed to have switched to something more smug, "could it possibly be that you've been invading my privacy and going through my belongings?" He grinned.

"What? No! I just came across them"

"But you still went through them"

"That's not the point-!"

"Oh but it actually is~" the tall male approached smoothly, never breaking eye contact, "you acknowledge that it's natural to go through your partners private stuff, so if you can do that to me, why can't I do it to you?"

"It's completely different! You know my password to my phone, but you cant delete people!"

"But you don't need to talk to those guys, you can have their numbers back if you give me 5 valid reasons as to why you need to text them. Deal?"

What? I don't have to prove that!

"I'll do the same- I don't have any girls numbers. Isn't that fair (y/n)? It avoids any unwanted attention, doesn't it? And it keeps me happy, right?"

_I suppose I don't really need their numbers, it's not like I really speak to them._

_Besides, I do have a tendency to be naïve at times, maybe they are going to try and take it further._

"Look at it this way, would you like it if I was texting other girls?"

"No" you dismissed, already becoming furious at the idea alone.

"So you know how I feel? So you'll do it for me? You'll stop being mad?"

_Ugh fuck you and you're beautiful face and warm voice and brown eyes and strong arms_

_Fuck you oikawa Tooru_

"Fine, I may have been overreacting" you admitted shyly.

"Aw that's sweet but I feel like you should beg for forgiveness a little more, I mean, you've said some quite hurtful things"

"Sorry" you pushed out, sounding half sarcastic and half angry.

His long fingers gripped your chin, forcing your embarrassed eyes to meet his strong ones again.

"Hm, I don't know, how about some sincere tears? Some grovelling maybe?"

"Don't be such a sadist Oikawa"

"Sorry, can't help it"


	12. Shock {12}

"Why are all the police here?" You asked your friend, entering the school slowly. The dim Friday morning was swarmed with bright yellow vests and cop cars. 

"I have no idea-"

"Girls! Tutor classes, now!" An older teacher barked at you from behind after sending the same orders to other students walking past.

You both obliged, casually sauntering over to the building and packing inside with the rest of the students who seemed equally as confused.

Everyone seemed to have the same question on their mind; 'what is going on?'

"Everyone settle down please!" Your teacher for registration shouted, standing at the front of the class expectantly, "due to unfortunate circumstances school has been cancelled today and will be cancelled until further notice, if you could all either arrange transport home or call your parents it would be greatly appreciated. If anyone is unable to find a way home please gather in the main hall"

"Miss, what happened? Why is school cancelled? It's never cancelled?"

She sighed, pausing for a moment and gaining composure before explaining.

"A student has sadly passed away" she admitted.

"What?!"

"Who?!"

"How?!"

"At school?!"

"Obviously the exact details haven't been shared due to respect of the family involved- but a student has passed away on school property therefore we will be closing for a few days for mourning and so we don't get in the way of the authorities"

_Holy crap, someone died...._

You meekly raised your hand, waiting for the teacher to notice you and ask what was wrong.

"(Y/n)?"

"Miss, who was it that passed away?" You stammered.

"Kinamo Misato"

_Your heart thumped in your chest._

_Kinamo? Kinamo is dead?_

"I understand it's going to be hard for students that knew him personally and the school will allow days for mourning. If you could please find a way home as soon as possible it would be greatly appreciated"

You felt numb, like time had slowed down.

_He can't be dead_

_He was so...full of life.._

The teachers weren't going to release the cause of death anytime soon, so your best bet was to just go home and wait to find out from an official report.

Everyone seemed to rush out of the class to the main hall or to the hallway to call up their parents.

You however weren't satisfied. He was your friend, someone you spent so much time with- and you'd never get to see him again. You couldn't talk to him or even smile at him. He was gone. He wouldn't be at volleyball practice anymore, he couldn't live his dreams.

He was gone.

_Oikawa is a teacher_

_He must know something_

So you pulled out your phone, texting the man that was on your mind, only noticing at that moment how badly your hands had been shaking.

_To:Oikawa 😋_

_From: (y/n)_

_Where are you?_

_To: (y/n)_

_From: oikawa 😋_

_Outside the main hall, come meet me and I can take you home_

You broke into a sob as you shoved your phone back into your pocket, striding down towards the main hall and ignoring all of the other shocked and upset faces. Even people who didn't know him were upset- any kid dying at such a young age was a tragedy.

"(Y/n)!"

You turned around to see a third year from the volleyball team, Haiba Lev. You just waved to acknowledge him.

"You heard then? About Kinamo?" His usually lively eyes seemed dull.

"Yeah..."

"It...it sucks"

"I know- I just don't understand? It's so sudden and-"

"Don't tell anyone" he began, looking around before speaking again, "but I overheard the teachers saying that he got his head stuck in some of the gym equipment in the storage closet and it suffocated him"

Your eyes widened, and the boy noticed the look of absolute horror on your face.

"Ah- Sorry, I probably shouldn't have told you that...but listen, you should go home and rest, the whole team are upset"

You just nodded, carrying on on your journey to Oikawa. Poor lev didn't mean any harm, he never did, but he had a habit of not really thinking before speaking.

Anyway, you sobbed quietly until your boyfriend came into your sight, and even then it upset you because he couldn't comfort you in public.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"No. No I'm not" you cried.

"Aw (y/n), come on" he tried to be as nice as possible without anything seeming too suspicious to those around you, "Come on, I'll take you home"

"Ok" a slight whisper came from your throat.

"Mr.Nako?" Oikawa called, "I'll take (y/n) home, but I don't know if I can come back to take any other students- it's just my mother-"

The older teacher dismissed him kindly, motioning for him to go.

"Just one student will be helpful Mr.Oikawa, it's your day off so your personal affairs can be handled today. Please take care"

"Ah, thankyou" he bowed, beckoning you to follow him to his car.

"I know this must be horrible for you, all the students seem so upset" He sympathised with you as you both got into his car.

"It is horrible. I hate this, I wish people didn't have to die" you sobbed.

"It's an unfortunate reality (y/n), atleast he wasn't in pain"

"Lev said he suffocated, that must have hurt right?"

"How- What?! Lev shouldn't have told you that, he shouldn't even know"

"But he does, and from your reaction it must be true, or atleast that's what they think happened to him, right?"

He sighed.

"Right, nothing's final until the autopsy, but still (y/n) there are worse ways to die...just...just don't stress about it too much. You can be upset but don't get yourself too down"

You nodded solemnly. The car rolled to a stop on the side of a quite road.

"Can I use your phone for a second"

"Yeah" you handed him your phone, staring at your reddened eyes in the mirror.

"You wanna stay at my place for a couple of days? I just don't like the idea of you being alone after getting news like this"

"I-uh Yeah sure" you sniffled out.

"Ok, I told your mom that a student died and your staying at your friends house because you both knew him well" he smiled, putting the phone into his pocket and starting up the car again.

"Thankyou"

"Don't worry about it (y/n), I know how hard this must be for you, I'll get you feeling better in no time"


	13. Control {13}

To: (y/n)

From: Lev 🦁

Hey! The small memorial service for Kinamo is today, his parents are holding it for his friends because the funeral is going to be family only. Do u wanna come with me?

You read the message, getting a little upset at his name alone. Oikawa had left to go grocery shopping, and you were at his apartment alone so you figured you should go, itd be the most respectful thing to do.

To: Lev 🦁

From: (y/n)

Sure, meet me at the bus stop and we can walk.

You threw on your shoes and a coat before leaving the apartment and locking the door with the key Oikawa gave you. After texting Oikawa to let him know you were going out, you began the short journey to your meeting point.

Lev wasn't hard to spot, he stood out like a sore thumb- not to mention that he was already sniffling into a tissue and scaring the old ladies surrounding him at the bus stop.

"Oi!" You shouted to get his attention, and when you did he tackled you into a hug.

"Come on, I don't wanna be late" he ushered you along the street, legs taking him closer and closer to the small park not to far away.

"They're all releasing balloons for him and writing notes" he informed.

"Ok, are the team gonna be there?"

"Yeah"

You switched off your phone, not wanting to interrupt the service out of respect and shoved it in your pocket, Lev did the same. The memorial service was nice, consisting of mostly students and a few of his family members that's looked completely broken hearted. Everyone greeted each other silently and kept their heads down, especially near the family.

You and Lev managed to find the rest of the team and you all sauntered off, speaking brashly of Kinamo before changing the subject when too many people started to choked up.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat? It's getting quite late and I'm hungry" Inouka asked to the few students that remained together.

The small group nodded, suggesting places to eat.

"Ah, actually I didn't bring any money so I think I'll just go-"

"I'll pay for you, don't worry! Besides, I kinda owe you after all the food you buy me" Lev grinned.

"This is you paying off your debt?" You laughed.

"Sure is!"

So you and the other boys:Lev, Inuoka and Shibiyama, set off to a small cafe to eat.

The walk was full of mainly volleyball talk and a few bad jokes that came to a halt once you entered the small cafe. When taking your coat off you remembered that you still hadn't switched on your phone.

"(Y/n), what are you getting?"

"Ah, I'll just have a bowl of noodles please" you politely replied, attention going back to your phone as it flashed back on.

To: (y/n)

From: oikawa 😋

Did you get home yet? 3:56

Are you home?3:59

Why aren't you replying?4:01

Are you out with someone?4:05

Should I come check on you? 4:07

Where are you?4:10

I don't want u to go out. 4:13

Who are you with?4:13

Are you meeting anyone?4:16

Do you have plans? 4:16

Why didn't you tell me earlier 4:17

Did you lie to me? 4:19

Seriously (y/n). 4:21

If I find out you're with someone I'll be fucking furious 4:24

Just answer me I'm worried. 4:25

WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?4:30

You better get the fuck back now (y/n), you ask me if you want to go out for hours at a time. 4:35

JUST REPLY! 4:46

Where the fuck are you? 4:57

Just come back babe, please 5:01

Hurry. 5:02

Do you think you can just fuck off and do whatever you want?! 5:05

I've never fucking left you like this (y/n), I want to know who you're with and where and I want you to get the fuck back home and explain yourself. 5:10

You have 32 missed calls from 'Oikawa 😋'

_Jesus Christ, I told him I was going out -why is he so angry?!_

To: oikawa 😋

From: (y/n)

Oikawa wtf?? I told you I was going out I'm with some of the team, I won't be long I'm just getting something to eat.

To: (y/n)

From: oikawa 😋

I don't care, come back now. Where are you?

To: oikawa 😋

From: (y/n)

I'm at the cafe down the street, literally it's not a big deal I'm just finishing my food.

You sighed, noticing your shaky hands as your boyfriend was freaking out.

"(Y/n), are you not gonna stay for dessert?" Shibayama asked.

"Ah, no, I think I should get going- it was nice to see you all though" you waved goodbye before stepping out into the cold air.

*buzz buzz*

'Oikawa 😋 is calling'

_Oh of course he is._

"Hello?" You asked down the phone.

"I'm at the corner near the bus stop, get down here now" his tone was scarily dominant, like when he was scolding a student at school.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Just shut up and get down here"

"Excuse me?" You asked offended that he would be so rude.

"Get. Down. Here. Now. I'm taking you back to my place and I want fucking answers"

"Answers for what?! I already told you where I was!"

You began to shout down your phone before his car came into sight, when you decided to hang up and open the passenger door and slam it closed once you climbed in.

"Give me your phone" he ordered calmly, staring straight ahead as you buckled your seatbelt.

"No"

"Give me the fucking phone (y/n)"

"Why? I don't have to fucking give you it!" You spat, getting sick of his sour attitude over nothing.

He laughed in disbelief-

"You fucking whore" he started the car and violently pulled away, speeding back to his apartment.

"Take me home" you demanded.

"I am"

"My actual home, _sir_ , not your apartment"

"It's not up to you, _kid_ "

"I want to go home so fucking take me home"

"You want your parents to know how much of a slut you are? Huh?!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" You insisted, voice breaking halfway through the sentence as the shouting began to scare you. When tears started to fall you turned your face, not wanting him to get the satisfaction of making you cry.

The car came a violent stop, jolting you forward as Oikawa ripped the keys away and got out of the car, running to your side and ripping your door open too.

"If you haven't done anything wrong- then you'll have nothing to hide" he grabbed your arm and dragged you away with him to his apartment, leaving a red mark around your arm, "now don't make a scene in public (y/n)"

Next thing you knew, the door was slammed and locked behind you and he had pushed you into a corner, firmly gripping your neck to keep you in place.

_He's going to fucking hurt me_

_I can't fight back, there's no way I can beat him_

Your legs became jelly as you sobbed and struggled to hold yourself up.

"Oh so you're scared now, huh?" He whispered.

"Yes! Just let me go home"

"Aha, no...if you didn't do anything wrong then why are you scared? You shouldn't be scared unless your expecting a punishment, right?"

"No oikawa, I didn't do anything wrong! You're scaring me because you're acting like this!"

His hand tightened around your throat as he closed in.

"You left my home without my permission, then you left for a cute little dinner date with other guys without my permission, then you refused to show me your phone and started back chatting me- you see why I'm angry?"

His grip fell from your throat down to your waist as you tried to hold yourself up against the wall.

"(Y/n), do you understand?!"

"Just let me go, I want to go-"

"That isn't an answer to my question (y/n)" his grip once again found its way to your throat, this time pushing down hard enough to scare you into submission.

"Yes I understand!"

"Good girl~" he sang, stroking your hair back and kissing your tears, "you know, you shouldn't cry in front of everyone (y/n), save your weakest moments for me. You let everyone outside see you like this"

"....sorry"

"It's ok, now babe" he lifted your chin, placing a kiss into your lips before letting a sweet smile take over, "May I have your phone? You can use mine if you need to but I need to check your texts"

"Oikawa I haven't text anyone- you deleted them all!"

"(Y/n), don't make me ask again, I'm being calm because your scared but if I have to force you, I will"

"Ok..." you handed him the phone.

"See, I'm not a mean person (y/n), I'll always be understanding as long as you cooperate with me. You seem tired, why don't you go cuddle up on the couch and put on a movie? Yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, ok"

"You can change into my clothes too if you want, I got a new hoodie not too long ago that I think you'd like"

He patted your butt, edging you into the next room and he opened your phone and hid his keys.

"Good girl~"


	14. Bad touch {14}

“Do you want some tea?" He asked, his hair still messy from his shower and the white towel still wrapped tightly around his waist.

_Are we pretending yesterday didn't happen?_

"I don't know..."

"Here, drink up" he slid you a cup full of the hot drink after slyly dropping in a small pill.

_Ok, so we're just going to act like it never happened?_

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Why? Do you need to text someone?"

"I want it back because it's mine"

His smiley facade dropped and he approached you with his arms crossed over his bare torso.

"(Y/n), what's up?"

"I just want my phone-"

"Obviously you're annoyed over something- I want you to be open. I was open with you yesterday, wasn't I? I told you that I didn't like you going out with other guys- that was me being open."

"But they're my friends!"

"(Y/n), would you like it if I went out on a dinner date with another woman" Your face reddened out of anger, sure he had a point but he wasn't even listening to you, "would you?"

"No, obviously not"

"So then you know why I got mad last night? You understand because you would feel the same if I did that to you- but I haven't put you in that situation so you haven't gotten angry, so I'd appreciate if you'd stop putting me in situations like that" he explained.

"Yeah, I understand that but can I please just have my phone- actually can I just go home?"

"Why are you so stressed again, you were fine last night"

"No I wasn't!" You argued.

"We had sex- you obviously weren't mad at me!"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't mad! Besides you were still being violent during that anyway!"

"Violent?!"

"Yes violent! You knew you were being violent- you knew you were scaring me!"

That was something that was becoming a pattern: during Oikawas spats of jealousy, he'd become extremely rough in bed. You knew Tōru had some...sadistic tendencies, and honestly you didn't mind him being a little rough in bed but when he used it as a way to control you, it became a little...disturbing.

He'd talk about how you've been tainted by him- so nobody else is going to want you- he belittled you in ways that could be considered more manipulative than kinky.

"Don't try to make me seem like an awful person (y/n), it wasn't li- Are you ok?" He looked at your tired face.

"I'm just tired. Please, I don't want to argue I just want to go home"

"You don't look too good though, why don't you lay down for a while and I can gather your stuff" he offered, "just lay on the couch or my bed, I'll get your uniform and clothes"

You really just wanted to leave, but you didn't want to start another argument- especially since you were struggling to even keep your eyes open.

After slowly nodding and laying down on the couch, your eyes only got heavier and heavier as Oikawa strode around the apartment, taking his sweet time while gathering your belongings.

"(Y/n)? Are you ok?" He peeped his head around the corner of the wall after half an hour or so, seeing your slugging state.

"I'm just...really tired...I want to sleep" your body was weak, completely weak. Any muscle you had just refused to work as you lay completely limp and exhausted, "Oikawa I can't even move" you whispered, slightly panicked.

"It's ok, stay calm" he soothed, sitting down next to you and placing a warm kiss to your forehead, "Come on, do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'm sorry, this might be because of stress- no more arguing ok?"

"Ok"

He hoisted you up, carrying you back to his bed and burying you beneath the fuzzy blankets and climbing in next to you.

"If you're feeling better we can go back to school tomorrow" he whispered against your skin, beginning to lightly suck at your neck.

You barely registered what he had said, instead putting your focus into trying to pry you eyes open again after each blink.

"Ok"

_I wish he wasn't so hot so I could stay mad at him_

_But I suppose there's no reason for me to still be mad- then I'd just be mean and an annoying girlfriend_

Oikawa smiled lovingly, watching you drift into a slumber as he played with your hair.

A soft vibration in his pocket brought him out of his daydream and he pulled out your phone, seeing all of your texts. It was your parent this time- asking if you would be coming home soon.

He simply replied 'I'll be home tomorrow after school'

Although it pained him when you left, he knew you could only be at his apartment for so long until people may start to get worried. He just wanted to hide you away from everyone sometimes- to just have you all to himself.

Tōru decided to prepare for the morning, wanting you to wake up and feel less agitated than you did today, so he cleared away the sleeping pills and picked up your school uniform, shoving it into the washing machine before making himself something to eat.

When he returned you were still completely unconscious, laying snugly underneath his blankets wearing his hoodie and covered in his scent.

He adored seeing you like this- seeing you at your weakest and most vulnerable, so much so that he couldn't stop his hands roaming over your skin as he slid into bed next to you.

_She's so peaceful like this_

_So peaceful and weak_

_I could do anything to her right now_

A sinister but attractive grin grew on his face and he held you close and tight, pressing kissing to you cheeks often and rubbing his nose and forehead against your bare skin, indulging in the feeling of power he had over you right now.

He always had power over you, and he knew that even if you didn't. It stemmed from him being your teacher- and when you started dating you both just seemed to follow to roles of a dominant and submissive party. Even if you didn't- you were easy to manipulate into submission anyway.


	15. Personal space {15}

“Oh come on" the male whined at you in the corner of the gym.

"I can't! I haven't been home properly for days, my parents are gonna get suspicious!" You scolded the needy man.

"Atleast stay behind after volleyball with me then" he begged.

"Oikawa we spend pretty much every damn hour of every day together, don't you think we need some time apart?" You asked, feeling completely smothered by the dominant mans possessive ways.

"No" he spat, "Besides I want to see for for like maximum half an hour, is that asking too much? Can you really not stand to be around me for that time?"

"No- you know that not what I'm saying"

"Great! Then I'll see you after school, hurry up to your lessons babe~" he pressed a kiss to your lips and patted your behind to urge you to go to your classroom.

———————————

"Oikawa no, not here"

"Come on~" his hands snaked below your school skirt, dancing over your underwear as he forced another kiss onto your lips.

"No!"

"Why?"

"This is where they found Kinamo- I'm not doing that here!" You pushed him away.

"Fine" he stepped out of the storage closet by about a foot, "lets do it here then!"

"You're impossible...."

You gave in, sighing and trying to push him back, further away from the closet where a dead boy had been found, but he stood strong, wrapping his arms around you and greedily capturing your lips again.

You weren't completely happy with the situation, but if you weren't in the closet it was a little better atleast.

What you didn't realise was Oikawas strong arms, slowly but surely edging you both back inside, changing positions and keeping you content so you didn't notice the change in location.

Your clothes lay crumpled up out in the gym while you lay in the closet, eyes closed and giving in to Oikawas every command and touch.

Until he said something that threw you completely off- something that you didn't really know how to react to.

"Imagine Kinamo seeing you like this~"

As Oikawa kept busy on top of you, you froze up, it didn't stop him though.

"I wonder what he'd think of you doing this right where he died-"

"What the fuck!?"

His hips kept a steady pace but he moved his face above yours to look at you.

"Get off! Why would you say that?!"

"What?" He laughed ,"im just sayin'"

"Well don't! Get off!"

"I'm not finished yet-" he went back to sucking at your skin and speeding up his thrusts.

He finished with you pushing him away and him smiling- completely ignoring what he had just said.

"Why would you say that?!"

"Say what?"

"Why would you bring up Kinamo?!"

"I was just saying. I mean the last time I was here I saw his dead body and now you're here beneath me-"

"Shut up- I'm going" you hastily pulled on your uniform- walking to the door before you were even fully dressed.

"What? Just wait, I can take you home"

"Fuck off"

You heard his curse under his breath before running after you.

"Just wait! Listen I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" He jogged after you.

"Just leave me alone"

"At least let me take you home- it's already late, it'd be dangerous for you to walk"

"I'll be fine"

"(Y/n)" he stopped you from leaving and turned you around to speak.

"Please, I said I'm sorry, just let me take you home."

"...Fine, but I want some time alone for a while after this"

"Ok fine" he sighed, handing you a drink, "you can skip volleyball for a few days, we're just going over old stuff anyway. Drink up, you're always thirsty after we do this"

You sipped at the drink, quietly following Oikawa to his car and questioning his recent behaviour.

He's was so sweet at the start but now he just seems...sadistic and possessive....

Maybe he's just going through something, I'm sure he'll pull out of it- besides we all say stupid shit sometimes.

The entire journey was silent and Oikawa kept his eyes on the road as you kept your eyes wandering.

Until to car came to a jarring game stop.

"Shit" he sighed.

"What?"

"I don't know, somethin's fucked up...stay in the car and I'll check it out" he opened the door, slipping out and opening the hood before shaking his head.

"I'll have to call somebody...I don't know how long they'll take at this time of night- can I use your phone? Mines dead"

"Yeah, sure" you handed him the phone, sitting back in the seat and cuddling up for warmth.

_My parents are surely gonna notice something, last night was the first night I slept at home in days and they must have noticed how late I am when I do come home..._

_Are they too stressed to see it?_

_Or are they finally just happy that I have a social life?_

Oikawa walked round to the back of his car, texting your parent and telling them that you'd be sleeping out again.

To: mom/dad

From: (y/n)

Hey, sorry for the short notice but I'm staying at a friends house tonight! I'll get the bus to school with her tomorrow so don't worry x

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"They said they might take a while" he hopped back in the car, closing the door and handing you a hoodie and a drink.

"Here, stay warm and don't get thirsty, I don't think I have any food though-"

"It's fine" you pulled the hoodie over you and gulped down the drink, your body still dehydrated from before.

"I'm really tired though, how late until I get back home?" You asked.

"I'm not sure... if you're feeling sleepy you can take a nap" he suggested.

"I uh...yeah I might...I just feel....I feel kind of heavy and...blurry...."

"You might just be tired, you always get tired after sex, just take a nap" he stroked your hair, his deep voice calmly convincing you to drift off into a soft slumber.

Well, his calm voice and the pills he had slipped into your drink.

Keeping you in a sleepy, dazed state like this made you so much easier to control when you were in a bad mood- not to mention that he found it completely adorable.

Oikawa still waited in the car. He waited until he was 100% sure you were out cold before starting the car up and driving to his apartment.

_I'll just tell her she was sleeping when the repair guy came and it was too late and I couldn't wake her up...._

_She can't really get mad at that._

Your body was heavy with exhaustion, but he carried you effortlessly to his home and tucked you snugly into his bed, smoothly sliding under the covers beside you and admiring you.

His wandering hands stroked your skin as he smiled a sweet victory.

That was the ultimate 'fuck you' to Kinamo...

_I fucked the girl he liked right where the bastard died..._

Hahahaha

Hahah

Ha ha aha ha ha

H̶̛̟̳͇̽̄̏̔̐͌͌̂͝a̶̧̗͍̮͉̲̲̲̿̏̏͌̕ ha ̷̛̥̟̖̓̀́̎͐̂̊̐̇a̸͈͔̣͎͗̌̐͐̋ͅḩ̸̧̬̮͕̦̣͚͙͐̾̈́ͅa̵̠̺͎̣͇̭͕̓́͂̔͐̚͘͜ha aha ̸̧̢̛͖̟̩̰̱̈͂͌̀̊̃͝h̵̨͙̩̭̠͎̰͇̫͛̇̈͑̌̊̎̔̚a̴̧̧͚̤̗͉̝̺̓ ̷͔̹̱̜͙͔̜̱̇̌̈́̊̕a̴̬̍͐̍̏h̴͕͇͕͕̥̺͓̒̓

_I thought seeing him dead would be enough- but disrespecting him like that made me feel ecstatic beyond belief..._


	16. Realisation {16}

_Things aren't as good as they were at the start_

_And there's definitely been some red flags_

_I want things to go back to how they were before- but isn't that what every girl says who's in a terrible relationship?_

_It's not like I can really go to anyone for help about this- and asking him for space clearly isn't an option either._

_Breaking up completely would be difficult- you still had feelings for Oikawa, come on, it was Oikawa, he was damn near perfect, but thinking about everything made_ _you feel unsure._

To gather yourself you picked up a notepad and pen, sectioning the page into pros and cons.

Pros:

he gets me good scores in exams

He buys me food

He's sweet

Great in bed

Strong and protective

He's funny

Cons;

He did give me a hickey after I told him not to

He won't let me leave unless he knows every detail

I'm not allowed to spend time with other people

He gets jealous easily

He choked me

He fucking choked me

Extremely sadistic at times

He goes through my phone and deletes my numbers

He locks me in his house

He can be very scary sometimes

He mocked Kinamo when we were doing it

He doesn't respect my boundaries

He tricked me into a relationship

He never even answered me about those notes....

_Well (y/n), congratulations, you've been tricked by a pretty face._

As realisation set in you pondered over what to do next.

_This isn't really something we can work on, is it? Relationships like this never get better, do they?_

After waking up in his apartment after specifically asking for some alone time, you left. You texted him a quick explanation as you let yourself out before he even woke up but he still didn't seem too happy.

"(Y/n)?!" Your teacher bellowed, "do you know the answer?"

"I-Uh, no sorry"

_Concentrate_!

So for the rest of the lesson, you did try. After a quick text to Oikawa you focused on your work while trying to ignore the anxiety that was growing in your chest.

———————————

"You wanted to see me?" He grinned, slouching against the wall of school.

Volleyball practice was over quite quickly, but there were still some staff and teachers roaming around the main school building- that atleast made you feel safe.

"Yes...I...I need to say something"

"Well go on" he tilted his head, watching you like a hawk.

"Tōru, I like you- I really like you but I think that we should...Y'know...stop seeing each other for a while" you mumbled.

A few moments of silence passed when you decided to carry on and explain.

"I just, I think we might have rushed it and things aren't as good as they were at the start and I don't really see this going anywhere at the moment-"

"So you want to break up?"

You sighed, biting your lip and holding back tears.

"I don't want to but I think we should for a while"

"If you don't want to then why are you trying to?"

"There's just some things that...I just don't think this will work out Oikawa"

He looked down at you, probably conjuring up a response.

"Is there someone else?"

"No, of course not"

"So what is it?"

"There's just been too many red flags recently and-"

"So instead of working on it you want to break up?" He snapped back at you.

You just sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to understand no matter how much you explained it to him.

"You haven't thought this through have you? Are you telling me you would be ok with me dating another girl ?"

"No! That's...no I don't want that"

"So then why break up? You can't be selfish like that. You don't want to be with me but you don't want me to be with anyone else?"

"No that's not- it's just a break! All I want is a bit of space Tōru"

"What's the point in breaking up though? Obviously you don't want to break up if neither of us want to move on!"

_This is impossible..._

_I don't want him to date anyone else_

_But is the way to stop that happening is by staying with him..._

"Oikawa, please don't go looking for someone else" you begged.

"You're the only person on my mind, but you mustn't want to break up if the thought of me with someone else angers you. Do you understand? It sounds like you're just panicking over something, we can work on things babe, don't worry"

_Keep strong (y/n)_

_Get your message across_

"But you've done a lot of things that have made me unsure about this- obviously I really like you but..."

"But what? What did I do? As far as I was concerned everything was fine! I know I pissed you off yesterday but I said sorry- Kinamos death upset me as well! I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm sorry but it won't happen again" he smiled.

_For fucks sake_

"So...you were acting like that because of Kinamo?"

"Exactly! Before he died we were fine weren't we? It's just...I had a hard time coming to terms with my emotions and I took it out on you and got really protective and scared- I'm sorry. It won't happen again (y/n), I'm getting over his death gradually and things will go back to normal" he cooed.

_I had no idea Kinamos death upset him that much..._

_I didn't really know him too well but Oikawa was close to all of the team._

_How could I not see it?_

_Of course he'd be upset and get protective! One of his students died!_

"I didn't know... you can always talk to me if you're feeling like that- I would really prefer you do that than scare me again like last time"

"I will, I promise" he smiled, carefully pulling and your hand and massaging it, "so everything is ok now?"

"Yeah...I guess"

"Do you want to stay at my place this weekend ?"

"I'll think about it"

"Ok, go home and get some rest. Text me when you get there" he smiled, walking back to the main building.

_Well, that explained that atleast..._

_Kinamos death caused him to act out like that- which is understandable. From now on things will be better though, and I won't ignore anymore red flags._


	17. Get out {17}

You sat taking ridiculous photos of yourself on Oikawas phone- going through the multiple filters and pulling faces just to save them for him to find later.

Since he had explained his feelings to you he had given you a little more space- but since he kept acting so weird you decided to stay over at his place for the weekend just to make sure he was ok.

Oikawa was sleeping on the couch just a metre or so away from you, so when you sneezed mid selfie- it surprised you that he didn't wake up. You panicked slightly, almost placing his phone back after you stole it from his loose grasp.

_Oh Jesus_

_That's going to be fucking ugly_

So, like any normal person, you quickly opened his photos to check on the pictures you had snapped. Once all of the ugly ones had been safely deleted, you decided to snoop a little more.

Of course you knew that you shouldn't- but he wouldn't know! Besides, he had full access to your phone, it only seemed fair.

A few photos of sunsets were cute- there were some selfies and couple photos, and a lot of his nephew. You kept swiping and swiping until the colour palate seemed to change from bright and gaudy to dark and murky.

Clicking on the first dark photo, you had a moment of realisation.

_I need to get the fuck out of here and get to the police_

Your hands shook violently as you stared at the screen before glancing over at the sleeping man.

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit_

_Just go_

_Get the fuck out now!_

So you did- try- atleast.

You stood in the hall, haphazardly shoving your shoes on- not even bothering to gather any of your own belongs- just gripping on tightly to Tōrus phone.

"(Y/n)? You going somewhere?"

Shit

"I was just gonna go to the store to get some...of my favourite soda!"

No reply, so you opened the door, not waiting for a response. Until he grabbed you, pulling you back into the warmth.

"You don't have your phone" he stated, "and you appear to have mine with you"

"Oh sorry...must have picked up the wrong one..."

You really didn't want to hand the phone over the Oikawa- it was the thing that had the evidence.

_He has photos of Kinamos dead body_

_He has photos of himself stepping on Kinamos corpse_

_He has photos of Kinamo just before he died!_

_It's like he wanted to k_ eep _a record of his death_

_I need to show them to the police and I need to show them now_

"Really? So you weren't just taking photos on my phone and going through it then? Surely you would have noticed that it wasn't your phone~"

_I'm not going to fight over it_

_As long as I get the fuck out of here safely and inform the police- it'll all be ok_

_This is...this is really fucking serious_

_Holy shit_

"Yeah, I've just been really tired and must've forgot to change them that's all- here- swap, I need to go to the store ASAP" you laughed, holding your hand out for your own phone and hesitantly holding his out for him to grab. He didn't give you your phone but he did rip his own out of your hands.

"You know I already have the drinks you like ready for when you come over- there's no need to leave"

"I know but I really want chocolate and stuff too-"

"I've got it covered"

"But I'm really fussy and want to choose for myself! Besides- I'm in a bad mood and could use a walk"

_Please fucking believe me_

_Please fucking believe me_

"Just stay" he pulled you further closing the door.

"Oikawa plea-"

"You're not going”

_He locked the door._

_He locked to door._

_What should I do?_

_I can’t force my way out- he'll probably get violent- and I don't stand a fucking chance again Tōru!_

... _the last thing I want is for him to become violent, so if I pretend nothing happened then I can find an opening to get the fuck out_

_Ok_

_I can do this_

_Just act normal and don't get him angry_

"Can we watch a movie then?" You pretended to sulk at him, putting on the submissive and bratty attitude you knew he adored.

"Maybe~" he softly hummed, looming over your body as soon as you curbed up on the corner of the couch, "or maybe you could tell me the truth"

"What?"

"The truth. I want it and I want it now so don't be a brat about it"

"I really don't know what you're talking abou-"

"So you weren't snooping through my phone?"

"No-"

"So if I open it now what will it show me? What was the last app you were on?"

You froze.

_The screen was still showing the pictures of Kinamo when you locked it._

_No no no no no no_

_No_

_Shit_

_He's going to kill me_

_The kitchen isn't too far, if I can grab a knife i can at-least defend myself._

_There's a plant pot not too far- I could use that_

"Oh, well...this isn't good" he hummed, staring at the phone.

"Baby, why don't you go to bed while I figure some things out"

"I want to go home" you whispered.

"No, you ruined that when you went sneaking through my things...I know that we both know what's on this phone- so unless you want to end up like Kinamo- I suggest you listen"

_Shit shit shit_

_Should I act clueless? No_

_That'll piss him off beyond belief._

_Should I fight?_

_There's no way I can win and even if I did, he locked the door and hid the key..._

"T-tōru" You shivered, "please don't...don't hurt me, I won't say anything I promise!"

It's a pathetic approach, you'll admit, but it was the best one.

Letting your pride take over would only get you hurt.

"Baby, I won't, now go to our bed and have a little nap, ok?"

You nodded, simply limping along on shaking legs towards the bedroom. Of course you didn't have a nap- you laid fully alert with a lamp within reach and holding tightly onto one of Oikawas dumbbells that you couldn't properly lift.

_It's still a form of protection.._..

When you gained some courage you quietly tip-toed to the window.

_It'd be a hell of a fall_

_Would it be enough to kill me?_

_You heart raced at the thought._

_Surely there would be a way to minimise the injuries..._

You tried to open the window- already accepting that jumping from this high would end in a lot of injuries.

_But I need to get out of here_

_He's dangerous_

_Just get somewhere safe_

_Away from him_

Just like that, your hopes were crushed. The windows were locked: of course.

There wasn't anyone outside that you could signal to either. Shit.

Oikawa was sat in the living room for a long time- when you peeped through the crack in the door he would be scribbling down notes and sighing- rubbing his face and cursing under his breath.

His neck practically snapped when you accidentally pushed the door- causing a loud creek to echo through the apartment.

"I-ugh, Sorry!" You bowed, freezing to the floor.

The man sighed but then softly smiled.

"Come here"

You stayed in your spot, eyes growing as you almost backed away in fear.

He watched as you slowly shook your head.

"N-n..I, no please" What were you even begging for? In his mind you were really overreacting- he'd never hurt you.

"I'm not going to hurt you, idiot, just come here" he laughed as if this situation was normal.

_Is it too late to grab one of the dumbbells?_

_It's too far away..._

_He's definitely notice_

So you hesitantly obeyed his orders again, sitting rigid on the edge of the couch.

"Well come here atleast- you wanted to watch a movie didn't you?"

_Please_

_I just want to go home_

"Come on shit head" he grinned, picking you up from your spot and placing you down closer to him so he could snuggle up to you.

_I'm crying_

_Stop crying_

_Just act normal_

_Compose yourself_

"Come on baby, calm down" He gleamed, stroking your wet cheeks and kissing your forehead.

"Can you be a good girl and do me a big favour?" He continued.

"W-What?"

_Please don't hurt me_

"Calm down- just put your arms out and stay still for me ok?"

The moment you saw the sellotape and wiry blue rope you freaked.

"No! Please! Oikawa I won't tell anyone I promise!" you begged, knocking over stray furniture as you retreated into the corner.

_Grab the lamp_

_Use it!_

_Protect yourself!_

"Put the lamp down, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Please let me go"

"Just do as I say and you'll be safe"

"Please!" You didn't even take in what he was saying over your violent, heaving sobs.

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you"

"T-then let me go, please! I'm scared!"

"(Y/n), put down the lamp!"

"N-no just let me g-go! I promise I won't say anything!"

He was charging towards you as you raised the lamp above your head- but before you could smash it down onto him he had grabbed ahold of it and ripped it from you.

"No! Please!"

"Shhh" he pinned you against the wall, no matter how much you struggled he always won.

Of course. It was Oikawa- you didn't stand a chance.

"Shhh baby, come on, stop crying" he soothed you as he bound your wrists and ankles, followed by thick tape over your mouth as you sobbed.

Your groans and scratchy screams were drowned out by either a hand on your throat or the threat of Oikawa beating you into silence- you didn't quite remember.

"Come on, lets watch that movie, yeah? We should relax, things are gonna be a little more difficult now"


	18. Plan {18}

_This place looks ok..._

_Not ideal, but ok_

Oikawa wasted no time in messaging the land lord- keen on getting out of the flat he was in as soon as he could.

"Ok..." he muttered, "we can be there in no time- just sign the papers and we can move in"

You sat, still tied up and gagged, watching him stress. He had been noting things down non stop.

From what you could gather, he was looking for a new place to live.

"Ok...ok...(y/n) baby I have this figured out, don't worry"

That made you worry.

He hadn't even spoken to you since last night when you had found the pictures. Since then you had been tightly bound and kept within his sight.

For the first time, he left you alone to go rummage around in his room. When he reappeared he had large black bags and suitcases. He kept going in and out of his bedroom, bringing more and more stuff each time- some of it was yours and some of it was his.

Either way he still packed it up.

Oikawas mind worked overtime;

_Just pack the essentials-_

_Anything else I can buy when we leave_

_My parents are always willing to help me out financially so I shouldn't worry about it that much..._

_Nobody but the landlord knows that I live here- Iwaizumi and my friends are still in the dark..._

_I couldn't risk them walking in and finding my student here- Iwauzumi would probably get so pissy about it._

_My home address is still recorded as my parents home at the school- so they have no record of me ever living here._

_If they track her phone back to here they can't link it to me_

"It's ok it's ok it's ok"

Not a noise left your throat the entire time until you absolutely needed to pee.

You just groaned, trying to get his attention by tapping him with your foot.

"What?" He asked, dragging you towards him by your legs and pulling off the gag.

"C-can I use the bathroom please?" You whimpered.

"Fine" He untied your wrists and ankles, "the window is locked, Im giving you three minutes, try anything and I swear to god-" he left the threat hanging.

You nodded, swiftly toddling along to the bathroom and quickly doing your business.

_Is there any way I can get help?_

_He'll hear me if I bang on the window..._

_I'll flush the toilet- that'll cover the noise!_

You felt like such a genius until you actually came to knock on the window- nobody was outside to hear it anyway- so you sulked back to Oikawa.

"...can I go home?...my moms probably worried-"

"She's not worried, she thinks you're going to the zoo with a friend on Monday and going camping on Tuesday- you're fine for a few days"

Again, that did not make you feel better.

"Don't worry- she's fine. All I need you to do is comply, ok baby?"

"Oikawa...w-what-"

"Don't ask me what's happening again- just shut up and go with it"

_Ok then, looks like I'm not getting answers._

"C'mere" He ordered, pulling the rope tightly around your arms again.

"Ok...now, I'm packing our stuff into the car, ok? And when I put you in the car, you're not going to make a sound, ok?"

You nodded.

Of course you did plan on making noise- you planned on alerting anyone and everyone- but the bastard had thought ahead. You were wrapped in a thick blanket and thrown on the floor of the car before he packed multiple bags on top of your already constricted body. All of that on top being gagged meant that you could barely get a sound out at all and it was fucking impossible to move.

It was hell- you felt like you were being crushed.

Meanwhile Oikawa was snooping around inside the building.

_The only evidence that I was here is the landlords paperwork and his word - only one other person lives here and it's some deaf old lady that I never met. I don't care for her._

He grimaced as he grabbed at the paperwork in the filing cabinets- he shouldn't be in his landlords flat but fuck it- it needed to be done.

He pulled out a lighter, setting on fire the inky letters before lighting up a cigarette.

_Make it look like an accident Tōru_

He flicked the cigarette near the drawer that was currently burning away and strode right back out of the apartment.

His landlord should be in his bedroom, sound asleep and unaware of the fire starting.

So Tōru made sure to lock all of the windows before starting the fire and lock the door on the way out. Poor guy was too trusting of his residents- never locked his door and always allowing Tōru to waltz in and take whatever he needed- sugar, milk, eggs...

Poor guy

Oikawa bounced out to the car, pulling away as the thick black smoke began to fill the small apartment block.


	19. New home {19}

"Okay sure! I'll just check your references and then you can move right in!" The chirpy old man smiled at Oikawa who stood proudly outside of the small bungalow in the mountains.

"Ok, sounds great! Let me know, I'm eager to start unpacking" he joked.

Great- everything was great.

He opened the car door, sitting inside and leaning back.

"It'll take no time- we'll probably be in by tomorrow- if not earlier. I sent the request Friday night, confirmed Sunday morning, it's Saturday today so yeah, we should be in by tomorrow!"

You could barely hear him- still tied up and buried beneath bags and blankets to keep you concealed.

"Can't believe I came back here- I grew up not far from here you know? I knew some people who lived up in the mountains, it always seemed quite appealing"

_Is he expecting me to fucking reply?_

_I'm basically fucking cooking down here- not to mention being crushed!_

It seemed like Oikawa couldn't really care though, as he left again and locked you in the car.

Alone.

Again.

You couldn't wiggle out of the rope- you'd tried that. It was way too tight.

Your fingers couldn't reach at the knots properly- and even if they could, your arms were behind your back so you'd just be blindly pulling at the rope and ran the risk of pulling it tighter.

You could try screaming, but what if Oikawa was stood outside the car and heard? He could easily hurt you...

And could anyone even hear you? Your throat felt raw, you were gagged and underneath piles of bags that Oikawa dumped on you.

—————————————

"I called into work today, so I have the day off to get our home ready!"

Turns out Oikawa had managed to move into a small bungalow in the mountains somewhere in the Miyagi prefecture.

In the mountains. With no neighbours. Nobody to hear you scream.

Nobody but Oikawa.

Still tied up, you laid on the floor- watching as he brought in various boxes and bags.

_If he brought my belongings does that mean he's not gonna kill me?_

_Is he gonna keep me alive?_

_But what if he tortures me..._

_What if he only brought it to destroy any evidence of me?_

"You look worried (y/n)-chan" he stopped midway through unpacking a box, "what's up?"

_What's up?_

_Is he fucking being serious?!_

The worst part of this is knowing that nobody knew what was happening. At this point nobody would even be suspicious- your parents were expecting you back home on Wednesday- it's only Monday.

You have to survive another two days before people even start to become suspicious. Even then they might wait until Thursday just to be sure- or even worse Oikawa could just keep texting them and giving them excuses.

How long until anyone realises?

He approached you, ripping away the gag and slowly untying your arms and legs.

"Doors locked so don't even try it. Now, I have a surprise for you!"

_Shit_

"You're gonna have your own special room here! Isn't that great? I haven't got it fully decorated yet but I can take you up there"

_Up_?

Oikawa picked up your frail body and carried you through a hallway where there was a ladder leading up into the attic. there was just a hole in the ceiling, allowing access into the room.

A scuttle attic maybe? You weren't too aware of the terms used.

"I'll stay up there with you if you don't like being alone- but it's your room so feel comfortable!"

It was dark and dusty, obviously nobody had used it in a while.

_Should I say something?_

_Is there any point in trying to say something?_

"You have your own bathroom- isn't that amazing! For a while I didn't think I'd be able to live here but my parents loaned me some money. I'm so happy- I had my heart set on this place"

_I want to go home_

"Oikawa, please let me go home- I won't say anything about Kinamo!"

He didn't mean to hit you so hard, but he didn't exactly feel bad when he watched your head swing back and hit the wall- blood soon dripping from your nose and merging with the tears on your cheeks.

"I don't wanna hear it. Non of it. Don't try to sweet talk me or bullshit your way out- this is what I want and it's what is going to happen- so shut the fuck up"

Your eyes slowly met his again, your arms still over your body in a protective manner.

"Now I'll go get the rope, ok? You stay here" he grinned, disappearing down the ladders again and shifting them away from the hole in the floor.

_Oh my god_

_Oh my fucking god_

_I don't know this man at all_

_At most I thought he may be a bit possessive but holy shit..._

_This man is dangerous_

_He's really fucking dangerous_

After he returned and tightly bound you, he locked small attic hatch and left you alone in the dark.

You didn't know if you were actually hearing scratching and scuttling coming from the shadows or if it was just your mind playing tricks on you- either way it was terrifying.

On his way to his parents house to collect some spare furniture and bed frames- Oikawa stopped off near a wooded area. He parked his car up somewhere out of sight and wandered deep into the woods, opening your phone and pondering on who to text first.

To: (y/n)

From: mom

The school told me you didn't attend today? Where the hell are you? You need to come home now!

_He didn't alert the school that's you wound be absent- shit!_

_Oh well- he's sure he can get his way out of this._

To: mom

From: (y/n)

Im really sorry! My friends mom had to go to the hospital to see her mother and couldn't take us to school, my friend had been worried all day so I forget to text you :(

_Okay fine, now plant seeds of doubt_

He looked through your contact, wondering what friend would be best.

_Hynmee_!

To: hynmee

From: (y/n)

Hey! Listen, if my mom asks if I'm with you can you back me up? I'm going to Kanazawa to meet this guy and she'd get pissed if she knew

To: (y/n)

From: Hynmee

Sure thing, but what guy? How do u know him? Are you going alone?

To: Hynmee

From: (y/n)

I met him at some weird practice match before, dw he's cool. I thought I told u about him? The one with blonde spiky hair and an undercut? Anyway yeah I'm getting a train and I'm gonna stay with him for a few days

To: (y/n)

From: Hynmee

Ok...stay safe!💕

Perfect!

He wandered out of the woods, getting back into his car and travelling to his parents home.


	20. Ok {20}

By late night he had returned. Atleast you thought it was late- you really had no idea.

He left you with a kiss and a hug then tied you up on a mattress in the dark.

Banging from downstairs woke you that morning- morning? Was it morning? You were assuming so.

Your achy body sunk into the mattress- just waiting for him to appear.

"(Y/n)-chan! I've forgotten to feed you for a while haven't I?" He placed a bowl and cup up onto the floor before pulling himself up.

"Now, I don't have too long. You'd usually have my lesson first today- and it's a double lesson! It's gonna take a while to get to school everyday now though, but I suppose it's worth it" he smiled.

"Eat up, quickly" he undid your gag.

You scoffed down the food and drank up.

_Sure it could be spiked- but if I don't drink or eat I'll just starve to death anyway._

"Ok! I'll be back after I finish work ok? Remember- don't go moving around because you'll piss me off" he winks.

"Can I just h-have some more freedom? Please my shoulders are aching-" you saw his face turn to anger at the mention of freedom, "not like that! J-just so it doesn't hurt as much...please?"

"Your shoulders? Hm...what should I do?" He pondered, "Sorry, you have to stay like that- but I'll massage your back tonight"

_Please_

_This aching is fucking unbearable_

_If you leave me in this dark attic any longer I'm going to lose my mind!_

Of course he left. 

He felt bad, but he needed to do this in order for his plan to work.

Today was crucial.

Go to school, make sure they mark you down as absent, and finish his job. Just get through the day.

He goes through the motions as usual, telling the volleyball team that he couldn't stay tonight because of personal matters.

Home time.

He gets into his car.

He drives for an hour and a half before stopping and pulling out your phone.

To: Hynmee

From: (y/n)

Hey, did my mom call? :P 

To: (y/n)

From: Hynmee

Nah, are u back yet?

To: Hynmee

From: (y/n)

Nooo, just wanted to let u know that you don't need to cover for me anymore! Don't think I'm coming back lol 

To: (y/n)

From: Hynmee

Not coming back? What do u mean? R u running away or something??

To: Hynmee

From: (y/n)

I guess :P just sick of that place, wanted a change, so I'm staying here instead! Anyway, thank, won't be able to text u anymore but love u!

Okay, there's the first person sorted. As soon as the police are involved, Hynmee is going to tell them about some blonde guy fromKanazawa.

To: mom

From: (y/n)

Sorry this is short notice and probably a shock but I hope you'll understand. Living in that city is driving me insane, I hate the thought of growing up and leading a mundane life. I love you and this has nothing to do with you but I'm not coming back. Sorry I'm so shit at explaining my feelings, but this is very confusing for me too. I'm safe and I'm fine, please don't try to find me. I love you.

After the texts were sent, he turned the phone off. It was gonna be tracked to this place, near Kanazawa- which was fucking miles away from Oikawas new home, meaning it was miles away from you.

He smashed up the phone until it wasn't even recognisable. On his journey he found a lake, burying the phone under some mud beneath the water.

Now he can rest. Everything will just fall into place from here. It's ok.

You slipped in and out of consciousness in the dusty attic, breathing in the dirty air that infected your lungs.

It was silent- so silent that you could hear your own breathing. It was so dark that it hurt your eyes- you could try to make out objects but your imagination horrified you.

A slam from downstairs shook the house. Footsteps quickened along the hall.

The small hatch was pushed open.

You knew it was probably Oikawa but what if it _wasn't._

_What if it was something evil_

_What if it was someone who was going to hurt you_

It almost made you laugh that you were scared of someone like that because Oikawa was exactly all of those things.

He wasn't your teacher anymore. He wasn't your sweet secret boyfriend either- he was a fucking psychopath.

"(Y/n)-chan!" He chirped.

"I brought some takeout because I knew I wouldn't have time to make food. Would you like to come downstairs to eat, baby?"

You looked up to him- face stained with tears- and nodded slowly.

He climbed up into the attic, lifting you slowly from the floor where you where laid. He untied your arms and legs, causing immense pain to shoot through your joints as you stretched out.

"I know- it must hurt. I'm sorry" he stroked your back, ushering you along to the opening.

He climbed down first and then helped your weak body down the ladders before scooping you into his arms and carrying you to another room.

"Gotta decorate properly soon. I've got some bed frames and mattresses n' shit, just need to get everything put up. The bed in my room is already up, you wanna sleep with me tonight?" He asked, plating up some food and putting it in front of you.

The room was small, there was a small couch and a chair. Nothing else really.

The bungalow wasn't huge- but was cosy though. You suspect Oikawa chose it for the attic though.

"I...dunno"

"Well you can stay with me or you can stay in the attic"

"Please don't leave me up there again" you begged, awkwardly picking at your food.

"Ok! Then you can stay with me. You can get a shower tonight too, I've been neglecting you a little because I've been so busy. Should I take a few days off to make sure you're comfortable?"

"I-if you want to..."

"Of course I do baby, I'll email the head teacher after our meal. We can decorate tomorrow, I've got all the stuff in the next room. We should probably start with the attic so it's more comfortable for you."

"Ok"

"Good girl, you've really been so good for me. I'll reward you, I promise~" he moved his empty plate to the side of the room, walking behind you to slowly massage your shoulders.

Small, warm kisses were trailed down your neck before he whispered into your ear.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, you're so much easier to pamper when you submit~"


	21. Alone {21}

_He had done what was promised atleast._

There was more furniture in the house and it was looking a little more homely.

"(Y/n), I'm almost finished in your room, come up and you can help me decide where to put everything!" He chirped.

He was up in the attic from the crack of dawn. There was basic electrical sockets and insulation but it was...gross. The lack of windows made the air hard to breath and the walls were ugly and full of cracks.

Oikawa had promised to get your room to a nice standard before the rest of the house, and from the looks of it he was definitely putting the work in. Every time he came to visit you he was covered in some new substance and sweating.

He walked into the room and picked you up, untying you but keeping you in a tight grip as he ushered you towards the attic entrance.

"Up the ladders- c'mon you know this" he complained.

You were reluctant but decided that it was best not to disobey him.

_I swear to god if I get into this attic and he's transformed it into some 50 shades of grey kinky room I'm gonna break his balls-_

Actually, it was almost scarily normal...

But also very ominous. The room was very warm, the only light course coming from the single lightbulb in the middle of the room. It seemed that Tōru had decided to make the attic somewhat of a personal apartment type for you.

There was a small, second-hand couch, a bed, a desk, a small table with two chairs, some drawers and your clothes dumped on top of the bed.

"So? Cosy isn't it? I thought since you'd be spending most of your time up here it should be like a little pad for you, y'know? Somewhere you can chill out. I'll get a TV eventually but that's gonna take some more time for the wiring- other than that it's about done! The paint should be dry, so if you wanna change things around you can"

"So...I stay here when you're at work?" You mumbled.

"Precisely!"

"Oh...ok..."

"I'll always get back as quick as possible, I've left some thing for you to do- you can write, draw, read, play games, you can put all of your clothes away and neaten up your room! Don't worry, you'll settle in" he beamed.

"...ok..."

"Should we go get some food?"

"....ok...."

————————————

Your first day alone in your 'apartment'.

It was...it wasn't really something you could describe. He quickly came up to your little attic, left you some breakfast and a bag of food for lunch before kissing you and rushing off to work. He locked the attic hatch from the other side- there wasn't a way to get out from the inside.

You could sit and scratch at the hatch all day until your fingernails snapped off, but it wouldn't do anything. The walls were thick and you were in the mountains somewhere.

He did leave some things so you could occupy yourself- a small games console for one. That entertained you, it was quite fun actually. Sometimes you'd switch it up and wrote down your feeling in a journal. But what could you really say?

'Day whatever in my new 'apartment'. I'm still being kept hostage, my friend is still dead, and I'm still alone and Oikawa still scares me"

So you resorted to writing down your memories.

Things that made you smile, but it was hard to find a reason to smile. There was no way to leave. You can't remember what day it was but you can only hope that people had started looking for you.

————————————

"Lev! Have you seen (y/n)? Why ain't she here tonight?" Oikawa asked the tall boy.

"(Y/n)? You haven't heard....?"

"Heard what?"

"She's missing- she has been for days" Lev confesses.

"Missing? What do you mean? Has she just not shown up or ran away or something?"

"Apparently she was lying to her mom about where she was and she told one of her friends that she was going to meet some guy in Kanazawa. I guess she decided to just stay there"

"Oh...she didn't seem like the type to run off" Oikawa said to Lev. Technically you weren't.

"I know- and the worst part is the police really don't give a shit because she willingly went. They can't force her back so her parents don't really get much closure" another boy piped up.

"Well...there goes our manager..."

"Sir, I really don't want to be disrespectful, but after everything with Kinamo and (y/n)...can we take a little break from volleyball? Or maybe just not come so often until it starts to feel more normal"

"Of course Shibayama" Oikawa soothes, "this situation is nothing like I've ever had to deal with before. You're all free to go and please let me know if there's anything I can do to help"

The team left.

Tōru walked into the supply closet one more time, staring at the ground where the body had been a few weeks ago.

_I wonder how much he rotted away..._

_I wonder how painful it was..._

_I wonder- if I could do it again, would I be more violent?_

_Anyway! Home time! I'll go see (y/n)!_


	22. Listen {22}

"The police need to look into it!"

"The police stationed at Kanazawa are aware of the situation- we've given them her details-"

"No! You're not bothering to look for her because you're convinced she's a runaway!"

"Ma'am, She did clearly state that she was running away at her own will in the text messages she sent to you"

"B-but- well that doesn't mean she's fucking safe!"

"We're doing what we can for your daughter"

"Bullshit- you're just writing her off like you do with any girl that goes missing in a big city! Do you even know her name?!"

"Ma'am please calm down-"

"I'll calm down when you find my daughter!"

———————————

"Hello"

"Hi, you've called the Tokyo Police department, how can we help?"

"It's just...recently a girl went missing, (y/n)? from Nekoma? Anyway, I don't know if this is important but I spoke to her a few weeks before she ran away"

"Ok, would you like to report something? What's your name?"

"My names Rani...I met her at a training camp for volleyball. She was speaking to me and the team from my school. On the day we left she had some...she had some hickeys but when I asked her where they came from she got really upset. I don't know if it has anything to do with it but I thought I should get it off my chest"

"Thankyou for calling and informing us Rani- Do you know who gave her the hickeys?"

"No. She got too upset so I just helped her cover them up, but she got them at night so it means that whoever gave her them would have been staying at the training camp too"

"Ok, was this training camp school funded?"

"Yes"

"Thankyou Rani, you've been very helpful, I'll inform the officers on her case right away"

————————————

"Put your school uniform on for me (y/n)"

"I don't have it"

"Yes you do, it's with the rest of your clothes" Oikawa walked over to the drawers and opened them up, rummaging through your garments, "here it is! I knew I wouldn't get rid of it..."

"Why? I'm comfortable in my pyjamas"

"Don't be a brat, your uniform makes you look so fucking hot, put it on for me" he climbed onto your bed, placing the uniform on your chest.

"No"

"What?" He seemed genuinely shocked at your refusal.

"I said no"

"You don't get to say no- I told you what to do"

"I don't care"

"I'll fucking force you into the uniform if you don't do it"

"Ok"

He was stunned- genuinely at a loss for words.

"I'm not fucking around (y/n)"

"Cool" you tapped away at the games console in your hands until he snatched it away.

"Really?! I do all of this for you and you can't even put a uniform on for me?!"

You stared at him.

Your silence made him angrier.

"Do you know how much fucking stress I've been under? Do you know how fucking hard it is to keep all of this under wraps?!" Tears began to well at his eyes, "you're supposed to be the thing that helps me relax! You're mine! I'm yours!"

"First of all, Sir, I'm not the 'thing' that helps you relax- I'm a fucking person. I'm a person that was tricked and manipulated into a relationship with an abusive piece of shit that wants to lock me away and use me like some sex doll! I'm not doing shit for you. I didn't ask you to fucking do this- in fact I've been asking you to let me go almost non-stop! You brought this on yourself when you decided to abuse your power as an authority figure and bully your way into the life of a girl who had no experience of a healthy relationship- if you want something from me, you're gonna have to force me to do it" you spat, sitting up, quite impressed with your speech.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He whispered.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" His hands moved before you could react, and he landed a solid punch on your jaw.

Fuck, it hurt.

Once he had you pinned against the bed he just began to wildly beat you. No aim, rhyme or reason- just angry blows to your face and chest.

You could feel the heat in your face every time he managed to land a solid blow. Soon enough you could even feel the blood begin to trickle down your skin. Thankfully you were really able to disconnect- _that's one good side to trauma I suppose._

"Listen to me!" He grows, pulling you up by your hair and smearing the blood from your injuries all over your face, "put that fucking uniform on now or I'll hurt you even more"

"Hurt me all you fucking want Oikawa- I don't give a shit anymore. All you ever do is hurt me so you may as well carry on. I couldn't care less, I brought this on myself by being so fucking naïve. I mean come on...you're a fucking grown ass man! You're my teacher- the fucking power dynamic is already there! Nothing ever good was going to come of this but I was too fucking stupid to give a shit- so go ahead. Have your fucking fun, but I'm not making it easy"

You could hear his breathing as you awaited the next brutal beating....but it never came.

"All I ever do is hurt you?" He asked, "you couldn't care less?"

"Are you denying it? Look at me Tōru, look at what you did to my face! Just do what you want and get it over with- I'm tired of this"

You fell back onto the bed, closing your eyes as the hopelessness sunk in.

Then you felt something on your face...something wet- and it wasn't the blood.

He was crying....he was fucking sobbing.

"No....no no no! No! Stop!"

"Stop what?" You whispered.

"I can't lose you! You're still mine! You still love me and you still do as I say! You still love me!"

His hysterical outburst scared you more than his sadistic and angry one.

"Put...p-put the uniform o-on" he hiccuped, wiping his tears away as he sat back to watch you.

You just locked eyes with him and didn't say a word- he couldn't make you give in. You wouldn't give in to him.

"No! Why aren't you listening! You always listen!" He screamed, throwing around any random objects he could find.

_These things usually don't get him so upset...._

_What is going on...._

_Is he just losing it?_

"No...no, I'll bring you back....y-you don't care about being hurt b-but I'll make you care!"


	23. Punishment {23}

You stomped on the hatch, jumped on it, tried to pry it open with whatever shit he had left in your 'bedroom'- but you just couldn't get it open.

You thought for hours and hours about any way to get out- or even just alert someone that you were here.

_Nothing._

_There was no way._

"(Y/n)-chan~!" The door slammed as he walked into the home, still stressed out from another day of work.

The hatch opened with ease as he pushed his way up into the attic.

"I've got a request"

"What?" You spat, laying on the couch and playing your games.

"Wear your uniform for me?" His chirpy attitude was back- he acted so bashful and earnest. You fucking hated it.

"No"

"Ah...I see" he sighed with a shitty smile, "Well, in that case, you need to come with me"

"Fine. Did I not make it clear enough that I don't give a shit anymore?"

"You made it more than clear (y/n), just come here" he pulled you towards him, quickly grabbing the crumpled up uniform from the corner of the room- yanking you down the hatch and leaving you to hit the floor with a thud.

_Don't fucking react to it_

_Just get up and show him that you don't care. Prove to him that you won't do what he wants._

You stood up, hiding the any pain that you obtained from the fall. He smoothly climbed down after- placing his arm around you in an almost threatening manner.

"C'mon, we shouldn't keep our guest waiting"

"Guest?"

He didn't reply, instead dragging you along by your arm into the kitchen.

"Oikawa, who the fuck is that?!" You screeched, seeing a body tied up to a chair with a bag over their head.

"Hmm, lets do an experiment- do you care enough to listen when you don't know who it is?" He grinned, grabbing your hair and forcing you into the corner before locking the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, if you want me to stop at anytime all you have to do is put the uniform on" he explained, pulling out a knife from the kitchen sink.

"O-Oikawa you don't need to hurt anyone!"

"Well obviously I do since you don't mind being hurt anymore~"

"Oikawa! For fucks sake! Do you think this is how you make me love you?!"

"First you'll obey me- then I'll tell you to love me- and that's how it will go"

"Oh? And what makes you so sure I'll fucking listen?!"

He smiled, casually strutting to the body which was now heaving in and out.

"Hmm, legs, lets start with the legs" he mumbled, forcing the blade into the unknown persons skin. A low and scratchy scream erupted from beneath the fabric bag. Once the knife crunched through the first few layers of skin it smoothly sliced along the flesh like butter- leaving blood to rush out.

_Holy shit_

"Stop!" You ran towards him, but he twisted the knife into their thigh, ripping the already cut flesh, before pulling it to their throat as a threat. You stopped in your tracks- not wanting him to act on his threat.

"You know how to make me stop (y/n)- don't play stupid"

"Tōru- you're problem is with me and no one else! Stop!" You screamed, watching a pool of blood start to collect below the injured, shaking leg.

"That's where you're wrong actually" he grinned, "I have a lot of problems with a lot of people..."

He pulled away one of the arms, placing their hand flat onto the counter top. He had hacked off a finger by the time you even processed what was happening. Whoever was beneath the bag was now physically fighting against all restraints. The screams were almost traumatic to hear- it was like something from a nightmare.

_It must be so painful..._

"I'll wear the fucking uniform! Stop!" You sobbed, picking up the fabric and staring at him. The crunching of Oikawa breaking the finger bone mixed with the damp thud of the knife slicing through flesh had horrified you enough to comply.

"Go on then- why don't you put it on?" He stopped the moment he heard you give in, stepping away from the body and throwing the tip of the finger into the trash can.

They were tied down and covered in blood- and they couldn't even see their surroundings! Whoever it was must be fucking terrified.

_This evil piece of shit!_

"In fact- why don't we let our guest see? He did take all of the punishments for you! What a good sport, huh?"

He pulled back the bag from the sobbing person...

_No_

_No_

_No no no_

_I'll fucking kill him!_

_I'll fucking murder him myself!_

"L-Lev...Lev oh my fucking god! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" You both stared each other down, sobbing out apologies.

_I can't breathe_

_I can't fucking breathe_

_I'm so fucking angry!_

"Aw, what a cute reunion! Anyway, (y/n), uniform, now"

"WHY LEV YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO YOU?!" You exploded.

"Nothin' actually"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS?! Oh my god... you evil fucking cunt!"

"Well, you don't care about being hurt, but obviously you do care about Lev being hurt, and the poor boy made it so easy; so big yet so fucking dumb. I told you that you would listen to me, didn't I? Now put on that uniform for me" Tōru leaned over the bloodied boy, smiling cockily.

_I don't want to put it on...then he's won..._

_But I'm not letting him hurt Lev again..._

"I'll go change-"

"Ah, no. You'll stay here and put the uniform on. Atleast let Haiba see what his injuries were all for. He'll never get to play volleyball again because you couldn't listen"

"You...you're disgusting"

He leaned back, taking a large swipe at Lev's face.

"NO-"

It's like his skin just shattered like glass- the knife had shredded the flesh from the right corner of his eye down to his mouth. His face was fucking open.

He screamed out a guttural curse. 

Before you could fully react, you launched yourself at Oikawa, clawing, punching, hitting and biting at every part of him you could reach.

"Disgusting!" You smacked him face, “vile!" Then clawed at him, “scum!"

He pushed you back with ease, grabbing your arms and holding them by your side.

"Oh...(y/n)..."

"I'll fucking murder you!"

"That's not very nice." He spat out some blood and wiped his face, "didn't think you had it in ya"

"You'll spend the rest of your life alone in a fucking cell"

"I doubt it babe- stop struggling. You're not stronger than me, you know that. God, I've pinned you down like this so many times and you still-fuck!"

You landed a solid knee into his balls, frantically pushing him away.

"Ok, you little fucking brat!" He dragged you away like a rag doll, forcing rope around your wrists and ankles.

"Now, you'll sit in your room and take your punishment" He carried you away to the attic, binding you to the bed posts before climbing back down the hatch.

"Fucking kill me for all I care!"

"Oh no sweetheart, I can't kill my little doll, can I?" The bastard mumbled.

"I'm not yours and I'm not a fucking doll!" You don't know if he heard you or not, but you screamed it loud enough so that he hopefully did.

He popped back up, placing down some black bags before he stumbled down the ladders again.

"Can't you just fuck off?!"

He was heaving something up the ladders, letting out sighs and curses.

"Now...you bratty little fuck!" Lev thumped against the plastic bags Tōru had placed down as he was dragged up the hatch, "your punishment fucking starts"

As soon as the tape was ripped from Lev's mouth he was begging:

"Mr.Oikawa please! Please, I won't say anything! Just let me go! Don't hurt me! (y/n) help! Get off of me!"

"Pathetic fuck" was all he got in return.

"Just leave him alone! I get it- you want me to fucking listen but this isn't how you make me do it! I was going to listen to you and you took it too far-"

"Shut up (y/n)-chan~”

He was leaning over Lev, fiddling with something that you couldn't see before tying it to a beam on the roof.

"ok..." he pulled the small table from your room beneath Lev, forcing him to stand on it before looping a noose around his neck.

"Oikawa- no! Listen to me! I'll do whatever you want- don't fucking do it Tōru!-"

_Snap_

The disfigured face of the teenage boy was leaking blood, tears and Saliva as he hung, legs unable to reach the ground.

He was a few inches away from the floor- meaning that his neck didn't snap and he was going to suffocate to death.

"Take him down! Let him down, he's gonna die!"

Oikawa smiles, climbing back down the ladders and locking the hatch.

You fought against the rope that bound you to the bed, but it was no use.

"Lev! Lev....no...no!"

His face was turning shades of purple and the pressure from the rope was forcing more blood from the open wound in his face.

His long arms began to spasm and his eyes rolled back.

"LEV!"

His body jerked and jolted like it was trying to fight back until he slowly stopped moving. He just hung, centimetres from the ground.

The sounds he made were beyond terrifying.

Gargles, gasps and choked up squeaks.

_Is he trying to say something?_

_Or is this just part of death?_

_Is he having a seizure?_

The blood dropped from his wounds and his body was drained of life.

You watched him die slowly as you laid helpless.

His eyes never closed.

His jaw hung open in an unnatural way- forcing his face to look like some fucked up corpse.

In fact the rope had begun to tighten so much around his throat that his face almost looked completely disconnected from the rest of him.

You didn't want to admit he was gone, but soon after his body completely stilling, his bowels released.

It was disgusting- but that was really the least of your worries.

As each hours went by you got more tired, but refused sleep.

"...Lev?...." you'd whisper to the body only to be met with silence.

His face was bruised and bloodied, covered in tears and saliva that fell from his mouth as his jaw was forced forwards. It's probably dislocated.

He's just...hanging...

He's dead...

He's gone...

_How is he here...but also gone?_

_I can see him...but he's not here._

_He's not here._

_He doesn't exist anymore._

Haiba Lev no longer exits. He no longer thinks- he no longer does anything...

He's just dead.


	24. Monster {24}

"Three kids...one dead, two missing. One 'accidental' death, one runaway and one mystery...." Aizawa muttered, "any connections? I hope you've atleast been looking into something, those other bastards are botching up these cases worse than anything I've ever seen before"

"Actually, they were all on the volleyball team...well, Lev and Kinamo were, (y/n) was a manager" Hizashi stated, "and Emi said she got a call that was something about (y/n)"

"What was it?"

Hizashi filed through some papers, squinting as he read through one in particular.

"A possible lead for this guy who she ran away with...there was a volleyball camp for the schools and a girl said that on the last day (y/n) suddenly had a lot of hickeys, but she asked where they came from and who made them, she got really upset. They covered them up and then she left..."

"Tell her to get in touch with all of the schools that attended- I want the names of every single person who was at that training camp. Anything on the others yet?"

"We can't find anything on CCTV for Lev, his phone was found in a trash can in the city. Kinamos parents are hiring a private investigator and are planning on doing another autopsy on his body- they said that the first group of officers on his case did a terrible job and now after recent events they're suspicious"

"Why are they suspicious?" Aizawa asked, chewing at his pen.

"Well, apart from another two students going missing, when they saw his body they said that it looked bruised"

"Don't bodies bruise if they're suffocated or some shit?"

"Yes, but the bruising wasn't just on his neck- it was around his wrists, ankles and torso...the marks are sufficient with a fight"

"So there was a struggle?"

"It seems that way- I didn't see the body but his parents were adamant that he was in a worse state than he should have been, in fact they think that the officers that were there did a shitty job to cover it up or something"

Aizawa sighed, stepping away from his computer.

"Ok, I'll get in touch with Kinamos family-"

"They're probably going to be hesitant to talk to the police after this. They think we're hiding something" Hizashi interjected.

"I'll tell them that we're from a different squad than the ones who initially handed their sons death. Get me those names and ask the boys on the volleyball team if (y/n) seemed to be in a relationship with anyone...or if anyone would have given her those marks- consensually or not"

Hizashi nodded, quickly sitting down at his desk and getting to work.

"Y'know, we don't have any actual proof that these kids are connected"

"I know. I just want to talk to all of the parents...besides, doesn't it just seem weird? To have nothing like this happen and then suddenly three kid who all knew each other just go..."

"Yeah...anyway, I'll look into Lev- I'm praying he just got lost or some shit- his parents are adamant that he'll be fine- he does dumb shit sometimes according to them so they're expecting him back home soon"

———————————

He was still hanging.

His face was...so fucked up...

The blood had started to just seep out of his skin, and below him was a pool of blood and vomit and saliva and...honestly you didn't really know what it was. All of his wounds were weeping but there just seemed to be so much fluid- like he was being hung up and drained in some butchers shop.

He wasn't showing any physical signs of rotting yet, but the smell had set in quite quickly.

Being locked in a room with no windows meant that there was no ventilation and it was usually very hot.

You could only guess that that was the reason why it had began to smell so quickly.

"(Y/n)!" A muffled shout came from below.

_He can go fuck himself_

The hatch opened up and he didn't even glance at Lev.

"My nephew is staying here for the night, so you need to keep quiet, ok?"

He smiled at you.

"(Y/n), don't be rude," he warned, "and Takeru is only young, so please be mindful of that"

_Lev was only young you bastard_

_Kinamo was only young_

_I'm only fucking young!_

"Anyway, I can't feed you tonight because I have to take care of Takeru, so you can make your own food" after climbing up, he untied you.

"Like I said, be a good girl and stay quiet~"

_Fuck you_

It wasn't long before you heard another voice in the house- a small but masculine voice.

———————

After hours upon hours upon hours of sobbing , you decided to put your plan into action.

You didn't want to go too close to Lev, but you needed to atleast try something.

_Should I take his body down...._

_I can't just leave him hanging there can I ?_

_I'm not strong enough to get him down..._

_And I don't want to touch a corpse_

_But he's just...hanging...._

_Not moving, not talking. Just hanging; lifeless and stiff._

Oikawa said that Takeru was young, but hopefully he was old enough to figure out when something is wrong.

From what you could figure out from listening to their conversations he was quite intelligent- and at the moment he was your only hope.

The kitchen is over that way...

Oikawa told Takeru that he was sleeping in the living room...

So that means Takeru must be sleeping in Oikawas bed!

You were on all fours, slowly crawling over to the corner of the room.

_I should be directly above Oikawas room..._

He said goodnight not long ago, so Takeru should still be awake and Tōru should be in the living room.

Ok...

You started by scraping your nails along the floor, hoping he could be able to hear the scratching from below.

_Shit, is it loud enough?_

You waited, hearing someone move around below, before they stilled and it went silent again.

_Ok, knock three times..._

Again, there was some noise but it stopped again afterwards.

Oikawa sat oblivious in the living room with his earphones in and watching a recent match of volleyball while Takeru laid still in bed.

He heard the scratching.

 _I-it's probably just a mouse_ \- he told himself.

Then the knocking.

_Something might have fallen over!_

You breathe out and sighed in desperation.

_How the fuck do I let this kid know that I'm up here?!_

_Morse code...SOS_

_Is he too young to know that?_

_Do I even know that?!_

_Ok, it's three quick taps;_

_Knock_

_knock_

knock

_Then three longer taps- drag them so that they last three times as long as the first taps,_

_Knock-drag it out_

_Knock-drag it out_

_Knock-drag it out_

_And another three taps_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Please_...

You heard the sound of footsteps- they were way to light to be Oikawas...

_Please Takeru..._

The slight creeking of the ladder being positioned.

Heavy breaths.

Creeking footsteps before the sounds of the key being shoved into the hatch...

_Don't be Tōru_

_Don't be Tōru_

A tiny face appeared below the hatch, allowing the glowing light from downstairs to leak into the attic.

The boy seemed to struggle to adjust to the dark but once he saw you he panicked, causing him to stick his hand out to balance himself.

He grabbed onto something...

He held onto Levs ankle, dislocating his neck further from his jaw. There was a crack of Lev's jaw popped out against the noose.

Takeru looked up at the hanging corpse and back to the bloodied girl tied to a bed.

"TŌRU!"

_Shit_

"TŌRU! THERES A MONSTER!"

"Takeru?! Where the fuck are you?!" He got his answer soon enough as the boy threw himself from the top of the ladder.

"TAKERU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"T-TOORU! T-THERES A-A MONSTER! THE GIRL AND THE BOY! I-I-I"

"Takeru calm down- there's nothing up there"

"There is!"

"There isn't, here" Oikawa climbed up the ladders, staring directly at you with a furious face, "there's nothing up here."

"TAKERU HELP!" you screamed out.

_Fuck it._

_This might be the only chance I get._

_He wouldn't kill me when Takeru is here._

Oikawa launches himself up into the attic, coming straight for you.

"Tōru! Tōru, come back! Come back!" The young boy sobbed.

"Stay down there Takeru!"

He shoved his fingers into your mouth, forcing you to gag as he pinned you down.

"Takeru don't move! It's just some old toy! Must've been left here from the previous owner! No monsters!"

"A-are you sure?"

He heard the creek of the ladder.

"Takeru, go to bed!"

"But-"

"Now!"

It was like de ja vu- he grabbed the rope and tied you up before tying you to the bed posts.

"You will fucking learn (y/n). I don't find this funny at all. You've fucking traumatised that kid you piece of shit" he whispered.

"Fuck you. You traumatised him!" You _did_ feel bad about the kid having to witness this situation- but you didn't want him to see! You just wanted him to get help....

"Shut up. Shut up now. I'm telling you now (y/n), by tomorrow that uniform better be on and you better have a nice attitude or Takeru will end up hanging right next to Lev"

"You wouldn't do that to your own nephew, that's fucked up, even for you. He's a fucking child"

"Oh really? Are you gonna push me and find out? Or maybe Inuoka would be a better fit, huh? Should I string up the entire volleyball team to rot around you so you'll fucking learn?"

"You should go die. I fucking despise you with every inch of my being"

He sat back with a smug grin, running his fingers up your stomach so that your shirt piled up and your skin was exposed.

"Oh really? Well, we wouldn't even be in this situation if you didn't open your legs in the library" he mocked you.

His fingers dipped lower towards your abdomen.

" _Don't_ fucking touch me"

"Hm, you're right. There's a traumatised kid downstairs- I'll wait until you've got your uniform on. Sleep tight (y/n)-chan"

He left you alone again, shaking and crying.

_I don't think I can do this..._

_I'd prefer to be dead at this point._

_I'm so alone and scared..._

"...Lev?..."

He didn't answer.


	25. Trauma {25}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw* vomit

“That's the girl in Tōrus attic!"

"What?"

"That girl and the boy- they're in Tōrus attic!" Takeru adamantly pointed to the tiny picture printed out in grainy quality in the newspaper.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked again.

"Ignore him! I let him watch a horror movie and now he's convinced there's a monster in my attic" Oikawa hastily interjected and explained.

"N-no, there is! She said my name!"

"Takeru, I checked the attic! There's nothing up there" he shut the young boy up again.

"Tōru you little shit! Why would you let him watch a horror movie?!"

"Sorry~"

The conversation moved on fairly quickly, with Oikawa leaving and Takeru running upstairs to go play some games.

_A girl in his attic..._

_Probably watched the grudge or something..._

_Tōrus such a little shit-_

"Honey?" She called out for her husband.

"Yeah?"

"What school does Tōru work at again?"

"Nekoma, why?"

"No reason" she mumbled, fingers skimming over the missing girls photo.

Name: (f/n) (l/n)

Age: (y/a)

School: Nekoma

——————————

You'd been sick too many times to remember.

The smell was horrific.

_Surely Oikawa must have fucked up somewhere..._

_He's still going to work so they can't be onto him though._

_Nobody suspects Kinamos death was a murder, so that won't help._

_I don't know what people think happened to me..._

_I wonder how he got Lev- he may have left some evidence_

"Lev, how did Oikawa get you he-"

You stared up the the body- now bloated, discoloured and leaking bloody foam from the open mouth and nose.

"Oh...oh..."

You tried to shake it off but it was hard. The only way you've been able to stay sane is by pretending that there isn't a corpse hanging near you.

Of course the smell was impossible to ignore- hence the constant vomiting- and the sound of gargling and dripping would occasionally arise to creep you the fuck out, but apart from that you'd done a good job of just acting like he wasn't there.

Like clockwork the door slammed and the footsteps got louder and louder.

The hatch opened and he climbed up- but this time he almost coughed his guts up.

"Holy shit! That's fucking vile!"

He spluttered some more, pinching his nose as he approached you.

"(Y/n)...are you ok?"

You shook your head, teary eyed and laying inches from a pile of your own vomit.

"I...Holy shit! Holy shit! I'm sorry, I didn't think you were this bad- I" Oikawa almost teared up while looking down at you.

He gently untied you, picking you up and bringing you to the hatch.

"C'mon, go down, I'll clean you up"

_Thank god_

_Judging from his reaction I must be looking rough..._

You got emotional at the thought of even having a shower- never mind anything else.

You felt fucking disgusting.

"Okay, shower is in here. Are you ok? Can you stand? Do you want me to stay? I can help if you feel weak-"

"I'll be fine" you whispered lowly, stepping out of your dirty clothes.

"Okay...I'll leave the door open- just shout me if you need anything. I'll order some food, ok? I'll get your favourite"

He left you alone to basque in the warm water hitting your skin. Soon enough there were salty tears mixing with the fresh droplets.

_God this is so nice..._

_It feels so good to not be in that hell hole..._

Your fingers combed through your hair- picking out any chunks of vomit or dirt that had gotten trapped. After conditioning you scrubbed your entire body one more time just to feel clean.

Tooth brush...

"Tōru?" You weakly called for him, wrapping a towel around your body.

"Yes?" He was at the door in an instant.

"Can you get my toothbrush?"

"Oh, there's a spare one there" he pointed to a toothbrush still in the packet on the lower shelf.

"Ok..."

He dashed away, returning with some clothes.

"I brought you these...I know you love this hoodie so I thought it could wear it until you feel better"

"Thanks" You dropped the towel, snuggly slipping into the hoodie and boxers that he had given you.

You did love this particular hoodie- it was one of the first ones you stole whenever you slept at his apartment. It was old- from his high school days; bright turquoise, warm and fresh with the smell of Oikawa.

This used to make me feel so safe...

———————————

"Takeru?"

"Mom, it's late, what do you want?" The boy complained from his bed.

"You said there were two people in uncles attic, right?"

"Yeah...if I keep talking about it he's gonna get mad though"

"I'm your mother, not Tōru, so listen to me" she explained, "the boy, what did he look like?"

"Mom, he was scary though!"

It was just now that the woman had realised that her son had neglected to turn his light off and had tied his closet doors shut.

What the hell did he see....

"What's going on?" His father now chimed in.

"Don't worry honey- Listen Takeru, please just explain to me what you saw and I won't ask anymore questions, ok?"

He sighed deeply, hugging his stuffed bear that he hadn't slept with since he was 4.

"There was scratching and knocking, that knocking that dad showed me when someone is in trouble!" Takeru looked up to his father for a nod of approval, "so I went to the attic where it was coming from and...there was a girl- the girl from the newspaper. She had blood on her and she looked scared. She asked me to help her....when I fell I grabbed onto something and it was-" The boy choked up, unable to finish his sentence.

"It's okay, Takeru, take your time"

The parents shared a worried glance.

"The boy- what did the boy look like?"

"He was really tall- but he was hanging from the roof... I think he had silver hair but I didn't see too much of it. He had a red shirt and shorts...but he was really scary..."

"Okay, thankyou Takeru"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Of course, go on, me and daddy will be there in a second-"

The young boy ran out of his room and down the hall.

"What the- Do you think he's having problems? Should we take him to a doctor? A therapist? Holy shit- can kids have schizophrenia-"

"Sweetie, I don't think he's having any problems..."

"Did you not just hear that? He saw a boy hanging and a girl covered in blood-"

"I know! But he's adamant that it was the girl from the newspaper...I did a little research because it didn't sit right with and look-she's from Nekoma! And-" she pulled out her phone, showing her husband, "the only other missing student from Nekoma- Lev Haiba- 196cm, silver hair, last seen in his red volleyball uniform..."

Her eyes watered as her husband read the report.

"W-well what are you trying to say?!"

"I'm not trying to say anything- but doesn't it seem way too specific? How did he know exactly what the boy looked like? How did he describe the only two missing students?"

"...I...well what do we do?!"

"I don't know..."

———————————

After forcing down a meal, you wobbled to the hallway, placing the ladders against the hatch as you began to climb back up into the small, hidden home.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly you felt yourself being taken off of your feet- an arm around your waist and soft whispering against you neck.

"I-i finished eating...I'm going to bed" You whimpered back.

"You want to sleep up there? You don't want to stay with me tonight?"

"W-What?"

"I thought you'd like to sleep in my bed tonight- it's always cosier when we sleep together~"

_Why is he being nice?_

_What does he want?_

_Shit, what does he want?!_

"I...uh...are you gonna make me wear the uniform? Is that what this is for?"

He spun you around so you could face him, placing you back onto the ladder to you could sit on the step.

"Of course not- it's a comfy night- that's why I gave you my hoodie. I just want to cuddle and make sure you're ok, I have missed you y'know? I never get to touch you anymore..."

"Oh, is it sex? You want sex?"

_What the hell is he after?! He must be doing this for a reason..._

"No, (y/n), I told you. I just want you near me. I like cuddling with you and keeping you close...I want to make sure you're ok, I feel horrible for neglecting you like that, you deserve to relax"

"So...you promise you don't want anything?"

"Why would I want anything? It's just like before at my apartment when we'd cuddle...like the first time you slept in my bed. I'm not going to try anything and I'm definitely not going to force you, I love you"

_I love you_

_He's said it before, but why does it feel different now?_

_Infact, when was the last time he said it?_

"Oh...ok then"

To your surprise, he kept completely to his promise.

His arm was around your waist, pulling you into his warmth, his breathe hit your neck- but he never once made a move or a demand.

"Why are you crying, love?" He whispered.

"I'm not" You sniffled.

"C'mon don't lie...just vent"

"T-Tōru..."

"Mhm?" He hummed into your neck.

"I...I...please don't leave me up there" you sobbed.

"What?"

"P-please! It's so scary- he's so scary! I can't be alone with him, please! I h-hate seeing him like that! I hate being alone up there! I'm so scared and when you come home I'm scared in case you hurt me and I'm just so fucking scared!" you couldn't really describe your feelings due to the intense crying fit you were having- but it was completely necessary. You'd been bottling up these feelings after watching one your friends rot away in front of you...it was traumatising.

"Baby, just breathe, ok? Just breathe..." his long fingers stoked at your skin as he placed careful kisses on your skin.

"Listen, you've been amazing for me- you've been so good lately and you haven't complained and I know it's scary but you've done so well!" Oikawa praised.

"I-I'm Just...I'm so scared and so lonely and I hate it"

"Shhh" he pressed his nose to yours, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I can try to make things go back to before, like at the apartment. Would you like that?"

_I want to go home_

_I want to feel safe_

_I don't want to be alone all of the time_

_I want to feel...something other than this!_

_If I keep feeling this fear then I'm not going to make it..._

You pulled his face down to meet yours, engulfing his puffy lips with your own.

_I still hate him_

_I still want to get away_

_But I can't be alone anymore_

_I can't be this lonely_

_It's agony_

_I just need to feel something._

_I need to feel good just so I can feel sane._

_I deserve to feel good, don't I?_

_Do I?_

"You don't have to do this you know? I'm not going to force you- you can stay down here and just cuddle. We don't have to have sex"

"I want it"

"Are you sure?"

"Please...please Tōru I feel so alone"

He was more than willing to comply, his lips attaching themselves to wherever they could.

You watched his sharp jaw move against your skin as he worked away- god he was so attractive.

"Take your shirt off" you demanded.

He giggled a little, pulling off his shirt and leaning back down onto you.

"God I've fucking missed this...I've missed you so much"

_He's being so gentle..._

_So warm and kind..._

_I'm happy._

_I deserve to be happy...I think..._

_This isn't right, but it's what I need._

"You're so warm" you hummed.

His body against yours just felt so comforting.

_I'm doing this for me_

_I don't care about him_

_I just want to feel nice_

_If anyone else was here then I wouldn't do it!_

_I'm only doing it with him because he's the only one here..._

"Cuddle" you reached up, making grabby hands as Oikawa pulled down his underwear.

"Of course" He chuckled, resting his weight against you.


	26. Exploitation {26}

_I gained his trust...._

_He didn't even tie me up..._

_Fuck yes! Fuck yes! If I can find the keys or open a window- I'm fucking free!_

Ok...

For the first time since you got here, you didn't feel completely on edge.

You lifted his arm slowly from around your waist, placing it down on the bed.

_Ok, it's fine_

_If he notices I can just say I need to go to the bathroom..._

_He didn't notice..._

He was sound asleep as you left the room, steadily padding into the living room.

_First things first, check the door..._

Your hand hit the handle and tried to slowly yank it open-

_Locked. Shit- worth a try._

_Okay, windows...._

_This isn't an expensive place, surely the windows must be a little weak..._

In fact, you didn't even have to check- he hadn't locked the windows. _Idiot_.

You pushed the pane of glass out into the dark sky.

_Holy shit I can fucking go!_

The rapid heartbeat in your chest reminded you that you were alive...

You had survived...

Placing a shaky leg onto the small coffee table, you put all of your weight onto it and prepared yourself.

_Ok, just do it._

_Don't think, just go._

You heaved one leg out of the window- leading to the other one losing balance and kicking over the small table. There was a loud smash as the case on the table hit the floor and smashed into pieces.

_He definitely fucking heard that..._

_Go!_

You kicked out helplessly, trying to throw your weight onto the other side of the window.

"Who's there?! (Y/n)? (Y/n)?!" His voice was void of any of the childish and fun nature he usually twisted into his sentences. It was a mix of pure panic and anger, "(Y/N)?!"

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

_Go!_

_Just jump you fucking idiot!_

Eventually, after kicking and squirming around from the fear of hearing Oikawa rush out of bed, you landed on the other side of the window.

That's when you saw him- the outline of a tall, muscular male inside the house. He grabbed your ankle from the leg that was still inside the house and tried to yank you back inside.

"What the fuc-" he roared, but you managed to land the heel of your foot into his jaw.

"Get off!"

Before he even had the chance to recover, you had yanked your leg out of the window- both legs now planted solid on the ground.

_Now fucking run!_

There was a road not too far from the house, so you ran straight for it- ignoring the rustling and banging coming from behind you.

_A car! A car!_

You waved you arms like a maniac, screaming at the top of your lungs as you lunges yourself into the road.

"STOP! HELP!"

With a harsh screech the beaten down red car came to a stop- just inches away from you.

"Whats up?" The window rolled down and a boy questioned you.

"Please! Help, call the po-"

Your body was smashed down to the floor and held against the rough gravel.

"Woah bro, chill out, that's a woman" another boy slurred from the car upon seeing Oikawa take you down with ease and hold a firm hand over your mouth as you struggled.

"Please- don't intervene, she's under arrest. She's high off her ass and stole a bunch of shit, some backup cops are coming so please don't get in the way" Oikawa spouted.

"Oh...Sorry my dude- we'll be on our way-" the rusty car sped away into the darkness, swerving all over the road.

"WHAT THE?! HELP! HELP! COME BACK!"

_Why the fuck did they just leave?!_

_Why did they believe him?!_

"Aw (y/n)~...the car stunk of weed- even a mention of the cops and those guys would leave you for dead..." he laughed.

"No...no! Please!"

"Let's go home"

He picked you up like your were nothing and forced you still no matter how much you struggled. Your legs hit the ground a few times as he repositioned you into a tighter hold- but apart from that there wasn't even a glimpse of hope that you'd get away.

_The only possible way I can get out of this unscathed is if I play by his rules..._

_I have to upper hand in this- he needs me._

_Surely I can manipulate this into my favour...._

"Do you ever fucking learn?!" He threw you to the floor, locking the door after him and then securing all of the windows.

"Learn what?!" You spat back.

_Come on (y/n), you've gotta talk in a way that makes him feel bad..._

_Telling him you want to leave his psychotic ass won't help you at_ _all- so just lie._

"That you're mine and you can't fucking leave! For fucks sake! I thought you were finally understanding- what was last night about?! Why would you do that just to try and fucking get away?!"

"I either leave on my own or wait for you to get bored of me!" You spat back.

_Make him feel guilty._

_Make him feel the one who did something wrong._

"What ?!"

"You heard!" You screamed out to him, "I either leave on my own or wait for you to get bored of me! How long until you kill me? Are you gonna hang me next to Lev?! Are you gonna keep another girl up there like you did with me?! fuck, am I even the first girl you've done this to- because I know I'm probably not the fucking last!"

"What are you- what the fuck do you mean? I'm not going to kill you you fucking idiot- and I'm never going to fucking replace you!"

"Liar! You're a fucking liar and you know it! You act like you love me so I'll stay but you're just going to hurt me, aren't you?! All you ever do is hurt me and it's obvious you're only keeping me alive until I wear that fucking uniform!"

_He...He's hanging his head.._

_Is he feeling guilt maybe?_

"That's bullshit (y/n), what about last night?! I told you I just wanted to take care of you, would I do that if I was going to kill you?! would I do that if I didn't care?!"

"You're trying to trick me into thinking you love me so I'll comply! Even if you don't kill me, it doesn't change anything! Are you gonna keep me alive just to hurt me more? Are you gonna start bringing other girls here while I'm chained up next to a dead body?!" You screamed, tears streaming down your face.

He looked bewildered.

"(Y/n), no...no! I'd never fucking do that! I told you that you're the only one! I did this for you! I risked my job, my family, my career, my fucking life just to make things work with you! No! No! Why would you think like that?!"

"You don't treat me like you love me! I've never hit you unless it's in self defence! I've never hurt your friends- I've never locked you in a room with a rotting body, I've never left you in a pile of your own vomit! Ive never locked you in a room alone all day neglected to feed you or talk to you! I've never treated you like you treat me! Why should I believe that you love me?!"

"Because...because I do! I do all of that for you (y/n), please understand! It doesn't mean I don't love you! I love you with every fibre of my being!" He approached you, placing his hands on your cheeks and stroking your hair.

"I...I can't believe you Tōru. You're just going to hurt me again, that's what's going to happen now, isn't it? You're mad so I'm gonna get hurt and locked up with Lev again-"

_Manipulate him (y/n), he's believing you._

"No! (Y/n), no!" He soothed, pulling you into his body for a tight hug, "I'm not going to hurt you! I just can't lose you...you understand, right? Please! I'm so fucking in love with you- I'll get rid of Lev! Is that what you want? I'll make him go away, I'll clean your room- I'll stay with you more! I-I can take time off of work, ok? I won't leave you alone anymore and we can go back to how things were" he promised.

_Well, atleast he's not going to beat the shit out of me now...._

You stood in front of him when he pulled away from the hug, pouting and hiccuping.

_After this I'll only have one more chance to get away..._

_I need to make it work._

_He won't believe me if he catches me trying to escape again...._

"Tōru?"

"Yes baby?" He kissed your forehead, wiping away his tears.

"Can we go to bed?"

"Of course"


	27. Almost {27}

“God...how the fuck do I get rid of a body?"

You sat and listened to him ponder.

Of course you didn't want to be around a decomposing, bloated, dead body...but it was Lev.

You didn't want Lev to leave. If he left then you'd have to accept that he was dead. You couldn't.

Oikawa climbed up to the attic, bringing you with him for help.

He cut down the body, causing it to hit the floor with a thud- in turn causing all of the fluid that had piled beneath it to splash out on you and Oikawa.

You almost vomited. So did Tōru.

"This is fucking disgusting" he choked out, leaning away for a moment to compose himself.

"I can't do this" you began dry heaving.

"Come on..." He was almost vomiting too, "just get him down there and we can air it out, ok?"

Lev's body was wrapped in plastic bags and thrown from the hatch to the floor.

Tōru then wrapped up the plastic bags that he had originally left under the body, disposing of all of the bodily fluids it had leaked.

Everything past that seemed to happen in jumps- like you had forgotten it happened until you saw the body again....then it all came flooding back.

You cried to entire time and Oikawa had surrounded you with buckets in case either of you vomited- you both did. Multiple times. Even surgical masks couldn’t protect you from the stench. 

He used pliers to remove the teeth. Each time a tooth was ripped from his skull his head smashed back into the floor with a loud bang. Oikawa wasn't careful with the process, using his knee to keep Lev's face in place while he mutilated him.

"Can...can I keep a tooth? Just...just so he doesn't completely go away..." you begged.

"Why do you want a part of him with you?" He snapped back.

"He is- was my friend. Please, you already know I can't deal with death very well, just let me cope in my own way"

He side eyed you before picking out a tooth.

"Here, we can clean it later"

After his teeth were removed, his fingertips were cut off. Then Tōru shaved his head.

It didn't look like Lev. It was hard to believe it was Lev.

Next his eyes were cut up in his head until the colour was unrecognisable.

He was unrecognisable.

But what is what Oikawa wanted, isn't it?

Lev's remains were soaked in bleach before they were rolled up in trash bags.

You were tied up and Oikawa left with the body. When he came back, the body didn't come back with him.

—————————

You were allowed to stay in Oikawas room- as your room was being aired out so it didn't smell of a rotting body.

"I can't eat"

"Ok...it's ok if you feel a little sick for a few days, just try and drink plenty of water and snack on stuff when you can, Ok?"

"Yeah...Ok"

_Not ok_

You'd been crying non stop, it was almost ridiculous. Honestly, if Lev had seen you sobbing for hours at a time while furiously cleaning a tooth and holding it like it was some jewel he'd probably mock you.

You wished he was here to mock you.

"Tōru, it hurts"

"Where?"

"My throat and my chest...and my head"

"Have you eaten today?"

"No"

"Atleast try to eat (y/n)" he was interrupted by a harsh knocking on the door.

"Shit" he sighed, jumping up from his spot and grabbing some rope, "c'mon, you know the drill" he whispered, finishing the knots before gagging you.

The knocking became louder and louder.

"One minute!"

"Crap- Uh...stay in here, I'll be as quick as possible!" He promised, placing you down in a closet and placing an ironing board and some laundry in front of the door.

He ran to the front door, opening it and signing in relief. It was Takerus parents.

"Sorry, I was busy" Tōru smiled, "what're you here for?"

"Oh, we just wanted to come check the place out! Takeru said that you had been decorating so Y'know"

"Ah Oh...Ok"

"So...can we come in?"

"Um, yeah sure" Oikawa reluctantly let the couple inside of the home.

They sat in the living room for a while, talking about their lives and catching up before Takerus dad went to use the bathroom.

"It's quite a cosy place here Tōru"

"Yeah, I really like it-"

*BANG*

*CRASH*

"What the-?!"

"Honey?! Don't worry Tōru, I'm sure it's nothing-" she tried to tell him. 

It was too late, Oikawa was already storming down the hall to find the man halfway into the attic, "What are you doing?"

"Oh...I'm..I'm just checking it out! It looked interesting-"

"So you went snooping?" The boy snapped.

"It's uh...it's all decorated... I thought you said it was empty?"

"I was planning on renting the room out, why?" He crosses his arms expectantly.

"N-no it's no reason! I just wanted to look"

"Is this about what Takeru said? I told you I'm sorry I let him watch the movie but if you're planning on finding a fucking zombie up there you're gonna be disappointed"

"No Tōru...it's just...Takeru described two people perfectly...and they really matched the description of these two missing people from Nekoma an-"

"And you thought they were in my fucking attic? You came here to see if I was holding my students hostage?! You're supposed to be my family, what the hell?"

"We don't think like that about you- it's just with Takeru being so specific-"

"Of course he was specific- I told him about my students! Lev and (y/n), right? God I was trying to teach him a lesson about being safe"

The couple looked at each other with guilt written across their faces.

"So if your done looking for hostages in my home, I'd like you to leave" Oikawa snapped.

"Sorry Tōru, just please try and understand-"

"Just leave please"

He sighed in relief when they left with their heads down.

"Thank fuck" he leaned against the door frame, smiling but also freaking out.

When he opened up the closet door he found you snoring lightly against the walls.

"(Y/n)...bedtime" he whispered, picking you up and bringing you to the bedroom.

His fingers lightly rugged away the gag and he pulled you in close under the covers to snuggle.

With a kiss on the forehead, he wished you goodnight and went to sleep with you snug between his arms.


	28. Interview {28}

"Oh my god, Tōru is my brother! How could we even think like that?" Takerus dad, Reo, sighed.

"It was...it was suspicious! Don't blame yourself- with the way Takeru is acting any parent would be worried"

"Not worried enough to suspect their own family of something like that. I mean what were we expecting to find?!"

"Listen- we didn't know that Tōru told him about the students, it make sense now but at the time is was worrying. He'll get over it, don't worry"

The couple argued, and Chahiko tried to calm down Reo, but it just didn't work.

He was adamant that he'd 'betrayed' his family or some shit.

Chahiko still wasn't sure. She's a nurse- she knows what dead bodies smell like. It wasn't strong- but the scent was there.

Sure, it could be a dead rat, some bad sewage or something that the previous owner left behind....but it just didn't seem right. Everything inside of her screamed that something was wrong.

Of course, Tōru is Reo's brother- he's going to be protective- but Chahiko has never in her life seen Takeru full of so much fear. There's no way it was just a movie that caused her son to double check the door was locked every night and sleep with every light on and the attic hatch padlocked shut.

That's why, late at night, when the two males were sound asleep, she sat downstairs and did something she hoped her husband wouldn't hate her for.

"Hello? Police please...I'd like to make an anonymous tip....(f/n) (l/n) and Lev Haiba....Oikawa Tōru.....Yes.... his address is-"

She finished off giving over the address, feeling slight guilt in her heart as she went back to bed with her husband.

_If he's done nothing wrong then there's nothing to hide..._

——————————

"Oikawa Tōru? You went with the children on this trip, correct?"

"Correct"

Tōru must admit, sitting in a police station definitely wasn't for him. It reminded him how very real the situation he was in was.

"Did (y/n) seem to speak to anyone in particular, or did anyone make advances towards her?" Aizawa asked, noting down his answers.

"Yes, one boy asked her number while I was there. I told him to leave her alone because she seemed uncomfortable but he seemed angry...I'm sorry, I don't know his name. He said he was from somewhere out in the countryside- buzzcut, glasses..."

"Ok, to the best of your knowledge, what was her relationship status"

"Um, probably single? I mean, I didn't see her being affectionate with anyone so that's what I assume" he answered.

"We were told that (y/n) appeared to have some marks on her neck on the last day of training camp. Were you aware of this?" The black haired man inquired.

"No"

"Know anyone that could've made those marks?"

"Sorry, no idea"

"Ok...and Lev Haiba, When was the last time you saw him?" The officer changed the subject.

"Friday, he had a gym lesson fourth period"

"Right...and Lev, did he seem to have any disagreements with anyone? Is he the type of kid to get into mischief at all?"

"Lev never really upset people- I mean, he used to annoy people but it was never in a serious manner, just joking. He was a good student and a nice kid...I really never heard of anyone having a serious problem with him"

"Ok...was Lev close to Kinamo or (y/n)?"

"Yeah, He was close to Kinamo mostly, he always supported him in volleyball. He and (y/n) weren't too friendly but they did get closer"

"And how was your relationship with the three students?"

"Kinamo was a nice kid- he didn't need much guidance but he would always make an effort to speak and say hello. Lev was very...loud- very naïve but always had high hopes. He was that kinda kid that at first everyone finds annoying but he had a heart of gold. Then (y/n); I was surprised when she asked to be manager because she didn't seem too interested in sports but she's very interested in helping people. She's joyful but naïve like Lev, but honestly I didn't see her with many friends, but she seemed at home with the volleyball team"

"Ok...Thankyou for your time, you're free to go. If you remember anything else please contact us"

With that, he was allowed to leave.

It almost made him pissed off how many stupid questions they were asking him- but the again he was happy about it to.

_They really have no idea, do they?_

As Oikawa walked away and got into his car, the police station was still a buzz- full of the teenage boys that had attended the training camp.

No matter how many people they interviewed- they didn't seem to get any solid answers.

"Aizawa!"

"Hm?"

"We got an anonymous tip for the (y/n) and Lev case"

"What? The same one for both of them?"

"Yeah. It said something about an...Oikawa Tōru?"

"Yes-" Aizawa urged, eager to hear the rest of it.

"Honestly, they didn't say much. We have his address and that seemed to be the persons main source of suspicion"

"Ok...get someone out there within the next few days, we don't have a solid enough reason for a warrant so we'll have to sweet talk our way in...."

"Oi Aizawa?"

Aizawa turned to listen to his other colleague, Hisashi.

"This may be stupid, but didn't his interview seem strange?" The blonde man stated.

"How?"

"He spoke about Lev and Kinamo in past tense, but he spoke about (y/n) in the present tense-"

Aizawa furrowed his eyebrows, walking over to the tape of the interview and bringing it immediately to his office to review.

—————————

You stared at the tooth.

It weird, you knew that, you shouldn’t be sitting with a tooth like it was another person- but it technically was. To you at least.

That tooth was a part of Lev. You missed him.

The smell had dissipated somewhat, but maybe it was the fact that you had been in room with it for so long that meant that you’d gotten used to it.

He was back, climbing up the hatch and sitting in the attic with you.

"How're you feeling?" He chirped.

"Ok"

"Aw god, I've missed you!" He was all over you before you could even put down the tooth, "ugh, (y/n), put that away. It's gross"

You placed it down on the bedside table, making room for Tōrus weight on top of you.

"Oh, my (y/n)-chan~" he sang, pressing a kiss to your lips, "so pretty, so perfect~"


	29. Got you {29}

Aizawa listened over and over again to the recordings.

Kinamo was dead- everyone knew this, so that wasn't too strange, but why on earth was Oikawa talking about Lev in past tense? It may not have been such a big deal- Aizawa could have put it down to dialect or grammar habits- _but it wasn't consistent. He switched back to present tense when talking about (y/n)..._

_Strange_. Did it mean anything though?

He'd never heard an interview like this before- and there was nothing connecting him to (y/n)'s case...

"The second autopsy report from Kinamo just got here" Hizashi threw the file in-front of the man after casually striding into his office.

"Ah...let's see- was the cause of death changed?"

"No. But they found more injuries and it's quiet interesting to see all of the stuff they missed the first time. Look at the photos too, it definitely implies that there was a struggle or fight"

Aizawa grabbed the photos of the corpse, peering at the scrapes and bruises all over the boy.

"Bruises on the neck, wrist, black eye, bust nose, broken fingers...ok...so are they treating it as suspicious?"

"Well- the authorities are still adamant it was accidental suffocation, but like I said, Kinamos family have hired a private investigator so he's been looking into it"

"Who was last with Kinamo?"

"It was volleyball training that night- so his team and the coach. Apparently the coach always locked up afterwards...but somehow Kinamo managed to stay inside this time I guess?" Hizashi shrugged.

"And who is the coach?"

"Oikawa Tōru"

"Ok, bring him in for questioning as soon as possible"

"Aizawa- we can't look into this case- our superiors have already ruled it as an accidental death"

"Well then tell that private investigator to question him. How can he just not notice a student inside of the gym? Was he alive when he left or not? Did Oikawa defiantly lock up that night or did he leave it to someone else? It looks like the kid took a damn beating- how did someone do this to him and then get out of the supposedly locked gym? And how the hell did they lock him in there if they didn't have a key?! There's a lot of questions we need answering Hizashi- I wanna know how he left a possibly dead kid inside a gym and didn't notice"

"Ok, ok! I get it- private investigator, Oikawa, Kinamo blah blah blah- so! How's the whole (y/n) and Lev situation coming along?"

"Shit"

"Really? No updates? Can you even prove they're connected? You know- I feel like this is probably a coincidence, I'm not seeing any similarities other than they all went to Nekoma...our bosses have already said that it's pointless to look down this route"

Aizawa sighed, already annoyed at the fact that the case wasn't going anywhere. There was no evidence of anything. He might have to give in and accept that (y/n)'s and Lev's cases may not be related.

"The only thing we got was (y/n)'s Mom saying how (y/n) was constantly sleeping over at some 'friends' of hers...she noticed hickeys as well, so that matched up with that girls tip" Aizawa stressed.

"Ok, interview the friends maybe? And if she was getting hickeys often doesn't that mean that she must live near the person she got them from? So more than likely someone from the Nekoma volleyball team...maybe one of them lied" Hizashi pondered over the subject. Aizawa had already thought much about it- the hickeys being consistent meant one thing; she was with a lover a lot, either she cheated on them at the volleyball camp or they themselves attended the camp. It was seeming more obvious that one of the students must have been lying about their relationship with her.

"OH- actually! Shit how could I forget- an anonymous tip came in" Hizashi flicked himself in the forehead.

"A tip? For the (y/n) case?"

"For (y/n) and Lev" Hizashi wiggles his eyebrows in excitement.

"How the fuck could we have an entire conversation on them and you not bring that up? What was it?"

"Wait...actually, it was for the coach, Oikawa Tōru, right?"

"Yes- what about him?"

"Somebody called up and said that it may be worth searching his home and left his address"

"Again? Well, it looks like we can pay him a visit after all. Talking about Lev in past tense, being the last one to see Kinamo, knowing (y/n) from the volleyball team and now this tip- I'll be honest, it's not enough to make him a suspect in any case but it's enough to atleast question him"

"You know that if this tip doesn't lead to anything we're probably going to have to accept that these cases aren't related?"

"Yeah- I know"

Aizawa pushed the man out of his office, turning to his notepad to write his thoughts down;

(Y/n)

-was in a relationship?

-why run away with another boy if she already had a boyfriend?

-boyfriend probably attended Nekoma and went to the volleyball camp

-Maybe she cheated?   
  


But why would the guy that gave her the hickeys lie about it unless they were involved in her disappearance...? 

————————

"The uniform looks so good on you~" he purred.

You knew he got off on being superior to you- you knew he loved it when you obeyed him with no questions. He was a total sadist.

But, to gain his trust, you had to please him. If he trusts you fully and thinks that you've submitted to him- he may not tie you up as much...then he might let you out of the attic more- and maybe one day he'll make the mistake of leaving the doors unlocked.

Then, once he's not as adamant in knowing exactly where you are- you can run. You can make a break for it and get the fuck out of here.

Until then- you had to play into his fantasy. The fantasy where you lived like a doll for Oikawas pleasure.

He wanted to kiss you, love you, shout at you, fuck you, make you cry and scream so he could watch in satisfaction. It was so fucked up.

It was a dangerous game- what was Oikawa going to be like today?

Would he tuck you up in bed and snuggle you- kissing away your tears and reassuring you that you're safe while trying to make sure every inch of you feels loved....or would he come home and turn his fantasy into reality. He'd make you cry and just watch- he could choke you and look at you with the biggest, loving eyes. He could smack you and bruise you while soothing you and claiming that your were ' _being so good for me_ '.

He could utterly break you down and enjoy watching you crumble.

Why? Because it was him that was hurting you. If anyone laid a finger on you- he'd lose his shit...but he didn't hold himself to the same standard.

"Thankyou..."

"Come here"

"Yes, sir" you toddled over to him, sitting snugly in his lap. It occurred to you that you'd been calling Oikawa sir to spite him when you were mad- but all this time, he liked it.

"Do you want to go wait in bed for me?"

"Ok"

_Just please him and I'll gain his trust._


	30. Questions {30}

They knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. Nothing came.

"Is this even his house? He works in Tokyo, why the hell would his house be miles out in the countryside?" Hizashi pondered.

"Someone's definitely living here" he continued to bang against the door until his fists were red, "let's come back in like an hour..."

Oikawa cowered behind the door with a grin.

He has an hour to prepare for whatever the fuck those cops wanted. He grabbed some bleach, sleeping pills, rope and a lock. An hour isn't long- but he's fairly certain he can get rid of any evidence that may have been left.

As the two officers drove around, they discussed the recent disappearances.

"So Oikawa was the last to see Kinamo and Lev... they're both from the volleyball team- could it be just a rivalry? Maybe they had an argument with someone and they got violent?"

"I doubt it" Aizawa stated, "neither of the boys seemed to have any enemies. When you look over the facts and stuff we can prove, there's not much really... we can assume that Kinamo was killed, but unless we have enough evidence to prove it in court that will be useless. The only thing all three kids have in common is the volleyball camp and the volleyball team"

"Maybe someone at the training camp had it out for them?"

"I'm not sure...we only have reason to believe Oikawa is involved with two of the cases- Lev and Kinamo- so why did the anonymous tip mention (y/n)...actually Hizashi, you know what has been bugging me?"

"What?"

"Someone at the training camp gave (y/n) those hickeys- somebody was giving her hickeys regularly- so why did non of the boys admit to it? They wouldn't be in trouble for having a relationship with her- our superiors aren't even convinced that there is any foul play involved. Why lie? If she's a runaway then why not just tell the truth?"

"What if the person who gave her the marks could get into trouble for it? Maybe they had something to do with her disappearance so they lied”

"But why? All of the boys said they were single and their friends backed them up”

"What if it wasn't a student? We only asked male students- there were plenty of other people there. What if she got them from another girl and she lives in a homophobic household- then she'd lie to keep herself safe"

"But that doesn't explain how she kept getting them after the training camp- non of the girls at the camp lived anywhere near her"

"Ok- so what about someone who did? What if there was someone at the camp that lived near (y/n) but could get into a lot of trouble for having a romantic relationship with her? Whoever left the tip claimed that Oikawa had just moved into this house...he might have lived closer to (y/n) and moved away once she went missing"

"Hm- I guess it would make sense. He's the only one that had that much access to her but would be punished for the relationship. We need to know where he lived before. If we can connect him to (y/n) then he'll be connected to all three of the cases"

"Wether he's involved in the cases or not- his role is very small in them. He saw the two boys for the last time- nobody is going to believe that he's a suspect if that's all the evidence we have to offer. We can't arrest someone because he _might_ have gave a student hickeys. Before anything- we need evidence. We need hard evidence of there's no way anyone will take us seriously"

"But how the fuck do we get evidence?"

————————

"So- Oikawa, where did you live prior to living in this house?" The officers were relieved that they had finally gotten into Tōrus home- even if it was about an hour after they initially wanted to.

"With my parents" he replied, "may I ask why that is relevant though? You said you were here about Lev and (y/n), have there been any updates?"

"Well no- that's why we're questioning you again, to make sure we didn't miss out any valuable information. Can I ask why you chose to live miles away from your place of work?"

"I don't like living in the city"

"But your parents live in the countryside"

"Yeah- I mean to wouldn't like the thought of living in the city- I haven't actually lived in Tokyo and I've already told you everything I can remember"

"Actually-" Aizawa interjected, "I've got some questions about Kinamo"

"Kinamo? Why?"

Aizawa ignored the question. He had no right to be questioning Oikawa about Kinamos death and he knew that- so if his superiors found out he'd be in big trouble:

"Well- it's our belief that you are usually the one to lock up the gym after volleyball, right?"

"Correct"

"So you locked up the night Kinamo died?"

"Yes"

"But you didn't notice him?"

"Well no- he was in the supply closet"

"But you didn't check to see if he was going home?"

"The volleyball club is very casual- by the time I lock up most boys are heading off or messing around. I've never had to search the gym for them before- they just leave."

"Kinamos autopsy hints that he was probably alive when you locked up the gym, did you not hear him inside? Did he not shout to get out or bang on the doors?"

"No"

"I see..."

"Can I ask why I'm being questioned about Kinamo? His case is already sorted, his family had the funeral and everything, has there been an update? Why are you questioning me?"

"It's just for good measure Oikawa. Three children from Nekoma are dead or missing"

"I know- it's fucking sad, but what am I supposed to know about it?"

The officers looked at each other before mustering up another question.

"(Y/n)....."

"Yes, (y/n)?" Oikawa was getting more and more hostile by the second.

"She got hickeys at the training camp and consistently after when she came back. We've deducted that this means she must have got the marks from someone on that particular trip- do you know who?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Do you have any idea why one of your students would lie about their relationship with (y/n)?"

"No! I've already told you everything! Do you actually have any reason to come to my house and question me like this?"

"We're just checking the facts-"

"I've told you the facts. I don't know what you're trying to get at- but I don't appreciate being interrogated like this in my own home, so please leave now"

"Actually, we'd be grateful if you let us take a little look around your home"

"What? Are you insane? Why am I being treated like a fucking criminal?"

"We just want to look aroun-"

"No, you can both fuck off. Do you have any evidence that would make me a suspicious person? Do you have any proof to back up ransacking my home? No? Then goodbye"

Nothing annoyed Aizawa more than a cocky bastard like Tōru- sure, he didn't have proof but the way Oikawa was acting...he's almost certain he already knows more than he's telling...

He sat chewing his nails in the car as he and Hizashi drove away.

"You know- we don't have proof. We don't have anything and it's innocent until proven guilty- we can't prove shit and nobody is gonna take us seriously. Maybe it's time to give up on him. We can't even get a warrant if we don't have reason to search his home"

"Why would we get a tip about him unless he had something to do with it? Surely our superiors can see that and just let us check him house- even to just rule him out as a suspect!"

"We get fake tips all the time and the trouble is- he's not a suspect. No suspects have been identified in any case so far"

"Call his parents. I don't believe for a fucking second that he lived with them all of this time"

Oikawa sat in his living room- just as pissed off. He had to drug you up again to keep you quiet but he much preferred you sober.

Anyway, he had stuff to do. Like calling up his ill mother and making a request.

"If anyone asks can you say that I lived with you until I moved here?"

"Why?" His mother's croaky voice questioned through the phone.

"I didn't change my address on the documents for work and I'll get into trouble for it. It says i lived with you until recently so can you just lie so I don't get fired for a dumb mistake?"

"Ok Tōru- remember to do your paperwork properly in the future though"

"Thankyou mom!”


	31. Family down {31}

"Tōru, we need to talk. Come down to my place later, Reo is worried sick" 

That's all his sister in law stated before hanging up and leaving him in silence.

_Oh shit_

——————————

"Why did you tell mom to lie about where you were living? Where were you living?" His brother stressed, sitting down at the table with his wife and Tōru.

"In a crappy old flat, why? I only asked her to do that so I wouldn't get in trouble with the school- I didn't change my address on the paperwork because I forgot"

"What's going on with you lately? You don't talk to us anymore, you moved miles away from your job, the only time you did take care of Takeru he came back traumatised-" Chahiko said.

"I said I'm sorry about the damn movie"

"No Tōru, my son is terrified. He triple checks to see if all of the doors are locked, he tied all of the closet doors shut- we had to put a damn pad lock on the attic hatch and he's barely eating! He's screaming and crying in his sleep and he's peeing the bed because he's too scared to go to the bathroom alone!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't want a sorry- I want a damn explanation Tōru!" She raged.

"For what?! I told you- Im sorry he watched the movie and I'm sorry for telling him about my students! What else is there to say?!"

"Not just about that- you wouldn't get into too much trouble for forgetting to change to address- you had the damn police knocking at our mothers door when she's ill! Why are you being questioned by them?" His brother scolded.

"About my students!"

"Do they think you had something to do with it?"

Tōrus face dropped.

_They know, don't they?_

_They're onto me..._

_Chahiko works in a hospital- she might have recognised that smell-_

"Of course not! They need to know as much about the students as possible!"

"They weren't asking about the students though- they were asking about you. They want to know more about you which means they're obviously suspicious" she spat.

_Fuck..._

_Fuck! How the fuck did they catch on?!_

_I didn't even leave that much evidence!_

_That's how the police knew...it must have been them!_

_There was no one else who could have linked me to (y/n)- I didn't leave any evidence!_

"They're not suspicious! Are you trying to accuse me of something?! I found one of my students dead in a supply closet and then two others go missing- Excuse me if I haven't been myself lately!"

"What do you mean?"

"What?!"

"You found one dead?"

"Yes- Kinamo! He's dead and it wasn't a nice sight to see, Chahiko. You may be used to it but seeing the dead body of a kid is actually very fucking upsetting to me"

"Why have three of your students all gone though?"

"Kinamo suffocated in the sports equipment, (y/n) ran away for some guy and nobody knows what happened to Lev! Seriously are you kidding me?! You think because of that I've become a suspect or some shit?"

"I smelt a dead body in your home Tōru" Chahiko raised her voice at the younger boy.

"Woah- honey, slow down- don't go saying-"

"No Reo- I did. I smelt it and I fucking know what it smells like-"

"Well maybe it wasn't that?! It could have been anything, he only just moved in" Reo attempted to protect his brother.

"The landlord said there were some dead mice or some shit and that he cleaned them out but the smell might stick for a while- I'm only young, do you think I can afford a mansion?"

"Mommy?! Daddy?!"

"I'm coming now Takeru" Chahiko replied to her son, "I'm serious- I want to know what you did to my kid Tōru"

The woman stormed away up the stairs to console her child while Reo stood- gripping the bridge of his nose as he sighed deeply.

"What is going on with you?" The older mans voice broke as he spoke to his brother. The distance, the hostility, Takerus trauma, the police, the missing students, the constant lying and now Chahiko claims she can smell a dead body? He was not going to jump to conclusions about his brother- but he was worried. Oikawa always made an effort to visit his parents and family- but recently he hadn't, and when he did he was asking them to lie for him.

"Nothing- you know what? I'm going. Don't contact me" Oikawa spat, leaving the room and slyly hooking his fingers around the stray keys on his way out.

——————————

_Just be quiet_

_Stay quiet_

_It's ok_

He crept through the house, knowing where everything was and being able to avoid any unnecessary noise.

Takerus bedroom was on the right- his brothers on the left.

He'd leave Takeru until last.

Oikawa opened the door with shaking arms and slowly stepped inside. Both Chahiko and Reo were sound asleep in bed.

_My brother will have already taken his sleeping pills- he'll be out cold._

_I'll go for Chahiko first, she was the one who started all of this bullshit_

He was unsure about how to approach the situation, but he knew he could just overpower her, it was the noise that would be a problem.

They didn't live too close to their neighbours- both of them being wealthy enough to buy a nice house that was a mix between being isolated and social. Everything was already set up- he'd preprepared in his car and it was easy to quickly get it organised.

Out in the hallway was a large beam supporting the roof.

Simple- he just had to get Sachiko out there. He approached the situation roughly, just grabbing the woman and dragging her along.

"What the?! Get the fuck off! Who are you?!"

"Mommy?!" It didn't take long for Takeru to hear the screams.

Reo was still out cold though.

"Stay in your room!" He scolded the boy.

"Tōru?" Both Takeru and Chahiko shouted in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!"

"Shut up"

"Reo! REO?!Takeru call the police!"

"Takeru- don't do anything! Sit on your fucking bed and shut up or I'll smack the shit out of you!"

"You won't fucking touch my son!" She screamed, twisting and thrashing to try and escape Tōrus grip.

She was a small women- didn't really stand a chance. He had her lifted into the air in no time- the tricky part was pushing her head into the noose.

Her neck was twisting in so many directions and her fucking voice was so agonisingly whiny.

But- he carried on. Takeru cried in his room but Oikawa didn't mind- he wasn't old enough to have a phone so he couldn't tell anyone what was happening.

He just listened to the choking gargles that his mother made as she hung only metres away from him. Just like Lev- her limbs jolted around in an unnatural fashion.

He saw the moment that he dropped her from his hold and the rope tightened around her neck- she was terrified. No matter how much she tried to shout for help- she couldn't. She'd be passed out within a minute- severe brain damage after that and soon enough she'd be dead.

"Stay in your room Takeru, just try to get some sleep"

"What going on?"

"Don't worry- it's all fine"

He headed back to the bedroom.

Carrying his brother was more of a challenge- they were both a similar height and build so Tōru had to take his time- but he was knocked out and wasn't fighting, so it wasn't too difficult.

Chahiko was definitely dead by the time he pushed Reos head through the noose- she was completely still and her face was an unnatural shade of red and purple.

_Gross_

Unlike Lev though, her eyes seemed to have rolled completely back into her skull. She looked kinda disgusting and Tōru couldn't help but stand back and grimace at the corpse as he brother hung peacefully.

He waited five minutes to be exact- then he trailed back to their bedroom.

_Fake it- just gotta make it look intentional._

_Me and Reo have similar handwriting- he writes his 'e' and 'g' differently to mine so I'll be wary of that..._

He picked out some of Chahikos nursing gloves and began to write the note. He even restarted and crumpled up the note a few times just to make it a little more believable.

_Dear mom, dad and Tōru,_

_I'm sorry. I can't do this- we can't do this. This is what I deserve after what I did to Takeru. I can't live with the guilt. I can't do it. I love you all so much- mom, I'm sorry I didn't get to see you more, dad- I wish I could've said goodbye and Tōru, please stay on track. I know it's been a difficult time for you recently but you'll get through it. Be there for mom and dad- they need a son._

_To Chahikos parents-we're sorry. You have been nothing but amazing to us both and I'll never be able to give that back to you, but this has to happen. I'm sincerely sorry for any pain we cause but neither of us can live with this guilt. We were supposed to protect Takeru and we didn't. We don't deserve a life if we can't protect his._

Oikawa was pretty impressed with the note. It was sincere and detailed enough to seem legitimate but also elusive enough to not give away too much information.

They didn't do anything to Takeru- but nobody else would know what.

He placed the note on the desk near the two bodies and stood outside of Takerus bedroom door.

_Now...this is where it gets tricky..._

Reo and Chahiko were easy- they didn't give a shit about me and they were so materialistic.

_That bitch was always pinning me down as a pretty boy or labelling me a player...dumb bitch had it coming._

_So did Reo. He laughed along with his whore of a wife whenever she made stupid fucking assumptions about me- he picked his new family over the old one years ago. He picked anyone over Tōru any chance he got._

_Takeru though...Takeru is only a kid..._

He looked up to his uncle. Even if he didn't admit it, Takeru enjoyed his company and would defend his uncle Tōru even if he made fun of him himself.

_Whatever it takes to keep my family safe..._

_Reo had years to build his family- not it's time for me to build mine..._


	32. Family made {32}

The hatch flung open, scaring you into a hazy state of panic.

You rushed to turn on the lamp next to your bed and stared down at whatever had interrupted your sleep.

It was Oikawa- and he was mumbling something. Only the top of his head was through the hatch, exposing his brown locks to the somber glow.

"Please!" A smaller voice begged.

"Come on- you'll be fine"

"I don't want to!"

"Oikawa?" You called to him, his head jolted up and his eyes met with yours.

"She's up there!"

Tōru seemed to drag back whoever else was downstairs with him.

"(Y/n), come here. Takeru, calm down- she's nice"

_Takeru..._

_Why is he letting Takeru see me?_

Nevertheless, you got out of bed and crawled to the hatch, peering down onto the floor. Tōru stood with one leg up a few steps of the ladder and his iron grip on the little boys arm. You saw him clearly this time- it wasn't as dark and he wasn't as terrified. He was still scared though.

"H-hello Takeru"

"Tōru, I wanna go home!" The boy whined and cried, pulling against his uncles grip.

"Come on- do as you're told. Just trust me" the older boy picked Takeru up with ease, carrying him up the ladder as he pleaded to go home.

You stepped back, giving them space to come up.

_God...he threatened to kill Takeru before..._

_He can't kill him!_

_He's only a kid!_

_I can't let a kid die because of me..._

_But I've been doing everything Oikawa wants from me...._

"See? It's cosy, isn't it?"

"Can't I just go home? I miss my mom"

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Takeru- how old are you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Why am I here? And why were you shouting at mom?"

_Tōru got into an argument with Takerus mom..._

_That doesn't sound good_

"Shut up! Stop talking about your mom- speak to (y/n), you haven't even introduced yourself"

"Hi...I'm Takeru, I'm his nephew" he stuttered, looking around the room.

"Hi Takeru, I'm (y/n)" you smiled. The boy was obviously uncomfortable so you faked a cheery attitude to try and calm him.

"Takeru, you can stay up here with (y/n), ok? There should be an extra blanket over here somewhere-" he went rummaging through a closet, pulling out a blanket and collecting random plushy pillows from the bed and gathering them on the couch, "come on, its way past your bedtime"

He beckoned his nephew over the the couch before you interjected;

"He can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch"

"You sure?"

"Are you staying up here Tōru?" The small boy pondered.

"No, Im staying downstairs"

"Why-"

"Just go to bed"

"Here Takeru- it's really warm." You opened up the blanket for him to get into the bed, "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Juice please" he requested, slowly stepping towards the bed before getting under the covers.

"Ok-" you made quick work of picking up a carton of apple juice from the corner of the room and pouring it into a cup before gripping Oikawas shoulder and tiptoeing up to his ear.

"What is going on?"

"Just make sure he's ok" he whispered back.

"Why's he here?"

"Don't worry- just keep him happy"

Although you wanted to beat the answers out of Oikawa- your top priority was the half timid half firm boy who sat with a confused expression on his face.

"Here you go" you handed him the cup of apple juice and sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for him to finish, "the toilet is over there and there's some snacks and juice over there- if you need anything you can wake me up, ok?"

He nodded.

"Ok, I'm going down again, you both get some rest" Oikawa chirped, turning off the lamp, climbing down the hatch and then locking it.

The silence was deafening.

"(Y/n)?" A hushed but curious voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Where you the girl that was up here before?"

"...Yes"

"Oh...where's the boy?"

"He's...he went away"

"Oh..."

Again, the silence took over and grew in the darkness until the boy lurched forward to turn on the lamp again.

You sat up on the small sofa at the boy who had wrapped himself protectively in blankets.

"Why did you shout for help last time? Why are you here?"

"Well...it's a long story" I can't tell the poor boy that we're being held captive by his damn uncle, it'll scar him, "how did you get here? Why was Tōru arguing with your mom?"

"I don't know...I woke up and my mom was screaming at someone to go away, when I went to go help uncle shouted at me to stay inside my room. Mom told me to call the police but I didn't have a phone- then he told me to close my eyes and come with him"

"Oh....Oh...did you say goodbye to your parents?"

"No. He didn't let me see them"

_This is not good._

———————————

"Mornin'" the ever so cheery man sang, pulling himself into the attic again.

You'd been awake for a while but Takeru was still sound asleep in bed.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry...anyway, do you wanna come down for breakfast?" He asked.

"Don't you have work?"

"I won't be working at Nekoma anymore"

"What? Why?"

"Journeys too far- I've applied to Seijoh, Karasuno and Shiratorizawa so I won't have to travel as far- for now I'm unemployed. Anyway, breakfast?"

"Oh...no- Takeru will freak out if he sees me tied up and everything so it might be better if I stay up here"

"Oh- then I'll just bring it up here. Can you wake him up for me please? Just sit at the table and wait- ur shouldn't be too long"

He disappeared again and you did as he asked.

"Takeru?" You nudged the boy.

"Hm?"

"C'mon, we're gonna have breakfast"

"Oh..." he sat up and looked around before smiling at you.

_He's so cute! His face is all puffed up in the morning!_

"You feel ok?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna go to the bathroom..."

"Ok, the food shouldn't take too long"

Soon enough the hatch was opened and Oikawa was sliding the bowls of food into the attic.

"Put them on the table!"

Takeru picked up some cutlery and brought it to the table while you brought the bowls and Oikawa pulled himself into the attic.

Everything was fine.

There was some random TV show playing in the background as you all played happy family and sat at the table, ignoring the obvious.

"You feeling ok babe?" Oikawas hand gripped your chin, pulling you in for a short and sweet kiss. When he pulled away he still held you face, staring fondly at you. You could almost be fooled that he was a nice guy- you could almost believe that this man wouldn't hurt a fly...but...

"Stop! That's so gross!"

"It's not gross" he giggled at the boy, pulling you closer and planting kisses all over your face as Takeru screamed in disgust.

It was almost cute. It was almost a nice feeling. Having Takeru here made the whole thing seem more normal and...endearing.


	33. Domestic {33}

"Oikawa Tōru?"

"Yes?" Oikawa faked concern at the two solem policemen stood at his door.

"We're sorry to inform you that your brother Reo and his wife Chahiko were found dead this morning"

"W-What? Both of them?" He even managed to make his voice break as he spoke.

"Yes, the autopsy hasn't been concluded yet but they were both found hanging with a suicide note near their bodies. We're sorry for your loss. Your parents will be preparing the funeral"

"Suicide?! What? No...where's Takeru? They wouldn't have left him?!"

"The police will continue investigating. The note hinted that the pair might have hurt Takeru, do you know anything about that?"

"I...I- m-my brother" he choked up and held back some tears, "he Uh, he called me the other day and he sounded really weird I guess but I have no idea- oh my god, I'm sorry, this is just..."

"It's ok, it's a lot to take in. Due to the circumstances around their deaths we are interviewing people to try and figure out exactly what happened, if you'd like you can have a while to gather your thoughts and then you can come down to the police station"

"Yes...Yes please I just...I need some time to take it in I guess" this time he didn't hold back his tears. He must admit, his acting was amazing.

—————————

You and Takeru were laughing over a game, the cheerful boy standing up and dancing around the room in delight.

"Hey! You definitely cheated!"

"No I didn't- I'm just better" he stuck his tongue and and continued to laugh.

"Re-match!" You demanded.

"Ok! I'll only beat you again!" The boy sat down on the small couch, picking up the controller and restarting the game.

Instead of the usual options menu, the screen switched to black. A small, gargling noise was being emitted from the speakers and you turned to Takeru who was just staring blankly at the TV.

Flashing images began to pop up on the screen- to fast for you to even comprehend until they slowed down and started to form a video.

It was zoomed in on a pair of bloody lips, slowly backing up to show the disfigured and bruises face of Lev.

"Takeru, don't look!"

You turned but he was already staring at the TV and you felt paralysed.

Slowly, the boys entire bloated and rotten body was shown just hanging in the air, suspended by a singular rope that clenched at his throat.

"Why isn't he going away?"

Takeru whispered and as you turned you discovered that the boys eyes were no longer fixated on the TV, instead on a mass of rotting flesh that was hanging right in front of him.

Lev's body swing back and forth and smiled at the boy, placing a decomposed hand on his face.

"GET OFF! GET OFF OF HIM! GET OF-"

"(Y/N)?! (Y/N)?! TŌRU! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH (Y/N)!"

You woke up with a thumping heart, tears in your eyes and Takerus screams filling the air.

"No, no! I'm fine...I'm fine Takeru, I just had a bad dream..."

"But your crying" he stared at you from the hatch where he had been previously banging against the wooden floor.

"Yeah I...just a bad dream"

You almost saw the tears in his eyes as he ran towards you, leaping onto the couch and hugging you tightly.

"I get bad dreams too"

"I'm sorry to hear that...I know they're not very nice"

"Mine are about the boy that was floating"

_So are mine_ you wanted to reply.

You were both interrupted by the hatch being frantically opened up and Oikawa racing towards you two.

"What going on?!"

"(Y/n) had a bad dream" the boy replied for you, stroking your hair in a calming manner.

_Kids kinda motherly_

"Oh, are you ok now, babe?"

"Yeah..." your voice was shaky and not one person in the room thought you were ok.

"Ok, well let's have some breakfast...hey, at least you two seem to be cosying up nicely, I might have some competition, eh?" He joked.

For the first time in what felt like forever, you were allowed downstairs. Of course, every single door and window was locked, along with the blinds and curtains being closed.

You, Tōru and Takeru were all making pancakes in the kitchen when Takeru, still believing he was just spending a few days with his doting uncle, started a food fight.

He landed a handful of flour against the back of Tōrus hair- the older man simply responded by cracking an egg on the boys head. From there the boys went crazy and the wee flour, eggs milk, fruit and an array of whatever else was on the counters being thrown around.

You managed to dodge them, mixing up the pancake mix in the meantime and when they slowly calmed down, you felt Oikawas grip on your waist.

When you turned, you saw his toothy smile covered in flour.

"Yes?"

"Takeru...get her!" Both him arms wrapped around your waist, holding you against him and lifting you off the floor.

Takeru shoved his small hand into the bag of flour with an evil grin.

"Takeru- don't you dare-"

He ignored you, launching the flour at you while Tōru tickled your ribs.

"Hey! Stop- stop-" it was the first time you had genuinely laughed in a long time. To make it even better, you were able to grab an egg yourself and throw it at the boy.

"Ha! Got you!"

The boy pouted, egg rolling off his head and you laughed.

"Ok, well I think that's enough messing around, Takeru, go get a shower" the man behind you ordered, pressing a powdery kiss to your cheek.

"Ok! Make my pancakes though-"

"We will"

When he left, Oikawa released you and turned you around, hands still on your hips and he looked deep into your eyes.

"You two are getting along well"

"He's a nice kid" you smiled, "when he isn't attacking me with flour"

"Hm, it's nice to see you so fond of him...quite attractive really"

You raised an eyebrow at the tone Oikawa used, and even more when his finger trailed between your breasts and up to your neck, then pressing to your lips.

You smiled, going along with it like he wanted.

When his fingers moved, he quickly moved in to kiss you- only to be shocked with a solid egg being smashed into his perfect brown locks.

"(Y/n)?! We were having a moment!" He screeched, utterly horrified.

He would let it go though- he loved hearing you laugh so genuinely.

"Sorry-" you giggled, "it was just too good of an opportunity"


	34. Human {34}

"What?! What happened?!"

"I know, have you been speaking to him recently? Maybe you should goand see him...just to check on him- take him out to eat or something"

Iwaizumi stood in complete disbelief and the news.

_Oikawa has lost his brother, sister-in-law and his nephew..._

"Mom, are you 100% sure that it was Reo and Chakiho...why would they do that?! And why wouldn't he text me?!"

"He's probably grieving Hajime, reach out to him and let him know you'll be there for him"

"Yeah, I'll text him and ask if he's ok...god, I can't believe I didn't notice how distant he got- I don't even know where he lives!"

"Hajime" his mother held her sons hand carefully, "Don't stress too much, he'll understand. You had a lot of stuff going on but that doesn't mean your not his friend anymore. Make some time for him and just let him know you care, he might start opening up"

The boy scowled, knowing damn well that Oikawa didn't like revealing any weaknesses he had- but, like his mother said, all Iwaizumi could do was reach out and be there for his friend.

——————————

"This is bullshit!"

"Aizawa-"

"No! I can't even look into him as a fucking possibility now?! Why?!"

The black haired man raged through his office, furious at the news he had just received. His bosses had decided that Oikawa wasn't a suspect, and due to policies they couldn't just harass him.

"Really, what evidence to we have against him? This could literally be a coincidence. He saw Lev and Kinamo last- big woop-"

"Are you fucking forgetting that Kinamo is believed to have been murdered?! The autopsy showed clear signs of a fight- somebody else was there and they fucking hurt him! Oikawa was the only one who could have hurt him and gotten outside to lock the door in the morning! It's him! Nobody else had access to the keys!"

"It could have been anyone-"

"Are you not listening?! If another student had hurt Kinamo then the door to the gym would have been left unlocked, but it wasn't! Oikawa had the key, so he went in, killed him, got out and locked the door"

"Aizawa- you cant just make assumptions like that- and anyway- Kinamo doesn't technically have a murder case. The private investigator deals with that and as far as we are supposed to know it was still ruled as an accident" Hizashi stressed.

"But it wasn't a damn accident"

"We know that but that doesn't mean we can prove it...we're police officers- we have to work inside of the law, no matter how annoying it may be...so for now, maybe we should lay off of Oikawa"

"...but the tip...god dammit Hizashi just because it's the legal thing to do doesn't mean it's the right thing"

"Well...it's only during work that you can't harass him. As long as Oikawa doesn't know then he can't complain and you won't get into trouble"

"What are you getting at?"

"If it bothers you that much I can sneak any information I get on him to your house and then you can start to compile shit. If you get to a point where you have a solid case then you can take it to our boss"

"....thanks Hizashi"

He knew...

There was just too much that lead to him.

He has to have something to do with Kinamo and Lev, and as soon as the private investigator comes to the police with his evidence they'll have to look into him. For now, he just needs to wait and hope that some type of evidence comes up soon.

———————————

"And what's 3 x 6?"

You smiled at the boy who was deep in thought and quickly counting on his fingers.

"...17?"

"Almost"

"18!"

"Yeah!"

You high fived him, jumping up from the carpet where you two had sat and began some small worksheets for Takeru.

"Why am I doing this here though? Isn't today a school day? I'll get into trouble if I don't go-"

"Oh- I'm sure they won't mind. Besides- you're still doing your work so they won't be mad" you smiled sympathetically.

It was so sick that he didn't even know that he was being held hostage, but you didn't have the heart to tell him. How could you?

This was his uncle- a man that he obviously trusted. You couldn't traumatise him like that- you'd do this in the least damaging way for Takeru. You wondered why his parents hadn't come back to Tōrus house- they must know that he's missing- and Oikawa clearly isn't going to just give him back...

"You'd be a great teacher" Oikawa sang, sitting down next to you and kissing your cheek.

"Please- I don't even know the answers to half of the questions I'm asking him" you laughed.

"You are a good teacher (y/n)" Takeru chimed.

"Thankyou"

Even though you've been trying to keep it together for Takeru, you couldn't help but feel so fucking empty.

"(Y/n) What about this o- Oh...are you ok?" The boy stared wide eyed at you, watching you hold back the tears.

You wished you just had an off button for your emotions.

"Hm?" Oikawa hummed questioningly as he put down a drink he was gulping to turn and see you.

"Are you-...Takeru, you go up into the attic, it's bedtime now anyway"

"Aww!"

"Come on-" he picked the boy up and carried him down the hall and into the attic, leaving him to get into bed after wishing him a goodnight.

Then he came back to you, walking back down the hallway and kneeling in front of you. This time you couldn't really hold back your tears.

"I-I'm sorry" you sobbed, embarrassed of the state you were in. It'd surely confused Takeru.

"Don't apologise...never apologise for something like that" his soft lips pressed to your head and his hand wrapped around the back of your neck.

He sat with you in silence for a while, resting his chin on your head as he embraced you and listened to your sobs. It confused you that he wasn't comforting you like usual until you pulled back and saw the tears running down his face.

It caught you completely off guard.

It was obvious he didn't want you to see either as he attempted to quickly blink the tears away and pull your head back into his chest.

"What's wrong?"

Of course you knew why you were crying....but Oikawa? He'd done this himself, why is he upset?

"Hey-" you tried to pull away just to be pulled back in again.

"Why are you crying?"

Did some reason your heart broke when you heard him shakily exhale and squeeze you a little tighter.

"I'm not"

"You are...did I upset Takeru? I'm sorry if-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong"

_Ok...so then what?_

"Then why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Obviously it does or you wouldn't cry over it"

He finally let you move away, instead roughly wiping at his face and hiding any evidence of tears.

Then you sat in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"Why-......Why did you- when we- why..." he fumbled over his words, sighing and putting his head down again. You waited patiently for another attempt.

"Back at school- at the library- why didn't you stop me? I'm your teacher, you know that it's wrong, right?"

_Oh?_

"Oh...well...I don't really know"

"...but when I started looking through your phone and when I started- dammit (y/n) there were so many red flags and you still stayed with me. Why?" He desperately whispered.

_Isn't that what you do for people you love?_

_You and Oikawa had something that you really cherished, and you didn't want to ruin it._

_Everyone had their flaws and you hoped that Oikawa could change._

"I thought you were going through something...I mean, everyone gets a little angry at times. You went too far but I wanted to help if I could and not just leave. Why would I leave someone if I think they're in need of help?"

He looked a little confused at your answer.

"Not just that but...why did you stay at all? It was clear that after the first time you thought it was just a hookup but you didn't protest when I told you we were dating"

"Well...I mean we'd spoken before and you seemed sweet and after the initial going to your flat thing I enjoyed spending time with you. Isn't that obvious? You stay with someone because you like them" you expressed how you felt to the best of your ability.

"So you weren't just gonna leave the moment I did something I shouldn't have?"

"No...well, I didn't, doesn't that prove my point? I stayed even though you began to hurt me instead of love me"

"No I do love you! I love you so much- I just... I don't understand...I really don't understand"

"What are you not understanding? I didn't want to leave you Oikawa, I liked being around and I loved having you be there for me whenever I needed it. For fucks sake- I really liked you, of course I stayed! I was smitten. Would you up and leave me if I looked through your phone?"

"That's completely different (y/n)"

"How?"

"You have so much to offer"

"So did you-"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not"

"What the hell could I offer you? I just- you dated me in secret. You didn't even tell anyone! Why..."

At first you thought he was angry that you didn't brag about dating him, but the conversation took a turn.

"All I have to offer is a pretty face to brag about- but you didn't? You didn't tell anyone so what did you get out of it? Why did you date me?"

"Oh my god- I've told you, I liked you!" you stressed.

"For what reason though? I had nothing to offer you, being with me in secret is stupid, isn't it? If you can't tell people that you dated me then why would you date me?"

"What? What are you even talking about- why the fuck would I care if people knew? I didn't tell anyone so you wouldn't get in trouble and so I could carry on seeing you. If I just wanted someone to brag about I would've gotten with someone that wouldn’t lose his job for dating me"

He seemed genuinely confused.

"W-What did you like about me?" He nervously asked.

"You were funny, childish at times but it made me laugh...and you were really caring, you always made sure I was ok and that time we ran around with tons of candy in the parking lot was so fun and...I just liked it. You were an amazing person to be around and I didn't want it to end"

You relived the memories, wishing you could go back to those times.

You missed Oikawa.

"Oh...I...I didn't really realise you liked me like that"

"Like that? Like a girlfriend likes a boyfriend?"

"Well that doesn't happen to me. It's always so someone can brag about dating me. If I don't date them then they get angry but if I do then they dump me a week later because I'm not what they wanted. They'd force me to date them so they could brag about it but the moment i started being myself they'd leave. They'd just leave and I never expected someone to even consider liking me beyond superficial standards-"

"Tōru...who's 'they'?"

He looked down at the floor.

"Just girls from high school and college...I never had anything serious which really fucked me up. People assumed I was this playboy that could get any girl I wanted but the girls I 'dated' were pretty muchall strangers to me. I don't even know if you can say we dated- they just wanted to tell people we did. They'd nag me until I said yes, ignore me and brag about it for a while before we broke up. That was it...but you...you didn't ignore me. You didn't tell anyone. You spoke to me and you slept with me and you kissed me and you...I mean, Jesus Christ, I don't want to be crude but we had sex so many times and you were ok with it? I wanted to be with you like that but I don't think anyone's ever truly wanted to be with me like that before...I thought you loved me"

_I did_

_I hate the fact that I still do_


	35. Memories {35}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw* animal abuse   
> {I’ll star the chapter with it so you can skip it if you’d like}

You did miss Oikawa.

Was the Oikawa you knew even a real person though?

Was it a facade to get your guard down?

Probably.

You had mulled over what he said- the fact that girls didn't even like him that much, they just wanted to brag about dating him...

Why didn't it make him into a fuck boy though? Surely if he could have any girl he wanted he could have taken advantage of that....

But he also said that those girls ignored him and didn't even like his true personality- so he got nothing out of 'dating' them. He didn't get love, affection or satisfaction- instead he just got labelled as a playboy when he didn't even want to be around those girls in the first place...

Did he never have an actual relationship? If so, not many...

Obviously those girls didn't have anything to offer him which is why he turned bitter against them...

Does that mean this whole dating thing was as new to him as it was to you? Maybe he didn't actually have much experience in this stuff- maybe that's why he waited months the make a move on you.

He's hot, he knows he's hot, if he wanted to have sex with a student he could have done it easily- but he didn't. He waited and got to know you and spoke with your and flirted with you and although he seemed confident at the time, looking back now, he also seemed kind of nervous.

You just assumed someone like Oikawa would be mature about love, you assumed he'd be experienced and well-versed in the dynamics of a relationship- but thinking about it now, he really wasn't.

It's like he was emotionally stunted.

"(Y/n)!"

"Hm?!" You were pulled onto his lap, straddling Oikawa as he moved away the tea he had made for you both.

"What?" You asked.

"I feel like I miss you" he peppered your face and chest with kisses.

"I've literally been with you non-stop"

"I know, but I still miss you. Just like being with you"

"You're so sappy- let me up before Takeru comes and gets grossed out"

"Noooo, (y/n)-channnn!" He whined out, "he's busy playing games, be with me for a while"

He shoved his face against your neck, smiling and trailing his fingers up your back.

"You should only wear my clothes, you look adorable right now" he hummed, taking in your appearance.

You were clad in underwear and one of his dress shirts. Too hot for one of his hoodies today.

"Don't say that"

"Why? Let me enjoy you- let's just enjoy each other. I'm so glad I found you again- I've never ever ever been as happy as I am now (y/n)"

"Why? I've literally done nothing"

"Doesn't matter, you're here with me"

He pulled back, allowing his hand to drop lower to your hips and he pulled you down further onto his lap and moved in for a kiss.

Is was a small peck, you could just feel the smooth outline of his lips before he moved in and pecked you again.

"Isn't this like before, when you'd refuse to get out of bed and I had to kiss you and tickle you until you woke up" he giggled, pressing another smiley kiss to your forehead.

You smiled at the memory.

 _That's the Oikawa I want back.._.

_The one that was goofy and silly and made me feel all warm and fuzzy..._

_The one that would lay in bed with me for hours and still somehow make me fall harder for him every time he opened his mouth to say something stupid._

The Oikawa in front you you right now did seem to be almost exactly the same as that Oikawa though...

Yeah, this was probably some form of escapism to flee from reality- but you deserved that atleast, didn't you? Why torture yourself? Why not let yourself feel free, even if only for the few minutes that you get to relive of the love life you so desperately cherished.

He was wearing the same goofy smile and staring at you with those same fond eyes that always hit you in the heart.

"Or that one time I had to wrap you up in the blanket and carry you around because you wouldn't even move?" He carried on.

"You were worse! I could barely even wake you up- I had to push you off the bed and even then you'd carry on sleeping sometimes!" You counter argued, giggling like a kid.

"Oh no way! You were definitely worse than me- you'd even pretend to be asleep so I'd carry you around!"

"So? It was comfy! You used to wrap me and and cuddle me- besides, at least I never fell asleep standing up!"

"That's because you didn't let me go to sleep!" He giggled.

You were so busy reminiscing in memories that you pretty much forgot the situation you were in.

"That's not my fault- there was a thunderstorm- that's like, prime time for pillowtalk and snuggles"

"Hm, ok, whatever you say. Honestly you're the needy one- I don't know why you blame me all the time" he sarcastically sang, cuddling you again and running his lips against your skin.

"Hmm, Whatever"

———————————

"When was the last time anyone saw (y/n)?"

"It was her parents, they thought she'd be staying at a friends house but they got the text saying she was leaving a few days after she initially left" Hizashi stated.

"Is there any CCTV around her house? Near any streets or roads?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Can you get them for me? I swear to god, the other officers botched this case so bad- bastards just wanted to close the case so they could forget about it" Aizawa stressed.

"Oh, by the way, I found something very interesting that I thought you would like to know about"

"What?"

"Well, your favourite Mr. Oikawa has a history of violence" Hizashi sat down, waiting for Aizawa to react before continuing, "during middle school he was admitted to a mental health centre for kids- the teachers said that he had been drawing disturbing images and had tortured a hamster that the school kept as a pet"

"Tortured?"

  
*

"Yes. Each week a kid from school could take care of it and feed the animal during play times. The teachers didn't pay to much mind to him but when they checked back up on Oikawa they found the hamster dead in the trash. When they asked what had happened Oikawa admitted to cutting its arms and ears of with craft scissors and glueing its eyes shut. He said he got bored and stamped on it until it stopped making a noise then cleaned up"

*

"Holy shit..."

"I know- and that isn't all of it. He had this imaginary friend that he would often draw pictures of. He would always carry this picture around and one day I guess someone ruined it somehow and he lost his mind. Attacked multiple kids and started throwing scissors, chairs and making threats. The report attached pictures of the imaginary friend, you might want to see"

Hizashi threw the paper towards Aizawa who picked through it. It was done in crayons and pencils, badly drawn but the features could still be deciphered.

"(H/c) hair...(e/c) eyes...similar height, same skin tone...is this...is this (y/n)?" He stared at the poorly inked drawings. He had gone out of his way to add details that kids would usually miss out on. There was even a small name tag of the drawing; '(y/n)'

"That's what I thought too. The resemblance was uncanny, not to mention that he was so attached and protective of this imaginary friend. The thing is, Oikawa isn't much older than (y/n). The middle school Oikawa went to also had a kindergarten attached. Turns out (y/n) and Oikawa went to the same school at some point. She didn't permanently go there but if she stayed with her grandparents or aunties and uncles then she would go to the kindergarten during the day- and they would have been there at the same time- albeit a few years between them. She may have been too young to remember, in-fact, she went there so rarely she might have just completely forgotten about it"

"...."

"Again, this isn't actual proof of anything, but suspicious, right? Well, he was accused of actual bodily harm too. This girl had asked him to meet her after school so she could confess her feelings to him and ask to date and instead he just beat the fuck out of her. She needed multiple stitches and had bruises everywhere, he just left her and didn't speak about it. He denied all of it and eventually the charges were dropped and the girl moved away"

Aizawa was stunned;

"Why...why the fuck wasn't this brought to our attention before?!"

"Never formally identified as a suspect, so nobody went digging. There's even more too- recently his brother and sister-in-law suddenly showed up dead- suspected suicide apparently. They left a note hinting that they had hurt their son, Takeru."

"...so...we take this to our bosses, this is enough to be suspicious. Then we interview his parents, his teachers, whatever therapists he saw, his doctors, we hold him for as long as we can to question him and we figure this shit out. If his brother hurt his own son then committed suicide the whole family might be fucked up- who knows what the hell is wrong with them..."


	36. Cross my heart {36}

' _Oikawa Tōru took me. I'm (f/n) (l/n). I'm locked in the attic and he killed Lev Haiba and Kinamo Hao. Please help and call police. The boy that gives you this paper is named Oikawa Takeru- please don't scare him. Go straight to the police station and explain this to them please'_

You could only hope the person on the receiving end of the note will take it seriously.

Even if you stayed, knowing Takeru got away eased your nerves somewhat. For now you had to make sure he took you seriously without scaring him...

If you could get Oikawa preoccupied with something, then you could take that chance to unlock the door. Tōru would definitely notice if you vanished- but you could distract him if Takeru ran- and you knew that this was a solid chance at escape. Tōru hides the key on top of his wardrobe- so all you have to do is get it and put it back before he noticed.

All you needed to do was make sure Takeru stuck to the plan you had made.

"Tōru? Can you help Takeru with his homework? I'm struggling-"

"You're struggling with a child's homework?" He grinned.

"Oh Shut up, you thought Uranus was a vacuum brand-"

"Blah blah!" He blocked out the embarrassing memory, hiding a giggle, "that was once and I was tired! Anyway, yeah, where is he?"

"Just sat on his bed"

"Ok" he walked over, grabbing you hip and kissing your cheek as he tried to usher you along the hallway.

"Wait, I'm gonna get some water- I've been drinking so much soda lately that I think my teeth are gonna fall out" you laughed.

_Fall for it please..._

_C'mon, you trust me now!_

_I fucking kiss him and everything- I play happy family with Takeru and I don't ask anymore questions!_

_He has to trust me..._

He paused for a moment before thinking and smiling.

"Sure" he patted your butt gently as he walked in the opposite direction, "maybe we should start eating healthier and have a cheat day on Saturdays or something"

It's only really occurred to you then that you had no idea what day it was. You didn't even know the month- Jesus Christ, how long had you been here? How long had Kinamo been dead? How long were you locked up with Lev? As much as you'd like to forget about them, the nightmares and flashbacks still plague you.

To play it safe you still pattered to the kitchen momentarily until Oikawa was out of sight. You quickly ran the tap and made the sound of clashing cups echo throughout the house before lightly jogging to his bedroom.

_Just get it, unlock the door and put it back._

Your hands shook as you carefully stepped onto the bed, trying to hard to avoid any noise, slipped the key off the surface and pottered back to the front door.

_Stick the key in..._

_Turn it-_

_*click*_

_It's unlocked!_

_Holy shit- ok, good._

You ran to the kitchen in a frenzy, filling up a cup of water and walking along down the hall. Putting the key back seemed much easier than getting it.

"Tōru?!"You shouted from below.

"Yeah?"

"Come get my glass so I can climb the ladders!"

He obliged, picking the water from your hand and helping you up into the attic.

———————————

"Takeru?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking up from his crayon drawings.

"Can you do something really really important for me tonight?"

"Um, I guess?"

"Do you promise to keep this a secret though? Just between me and you, yeah?"

"Sure"

"When me and your uncle Tōru go into his bedroom- can you go outside and find someone?"

"Why?"

"Give then this and go with them, ok?" You handed him the piece of paper.

"What? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers-"

"I know, but you have to trust me. Promise me you won't read the note, ok?"

"...ok"

"We'll go downstairs and eat- and you do not mention this to your uncle Tōru, right? After dinner I'll tell you to come back up here and me and Tōru with go to bed- that's when I want you to go out the front door quietly and give this to the first person you see? Ok? You run and you keep running until you find someone"

"But why?"

"Just trust me. You trust me, right?"

"...yeah"

"Ok- then just do as I say and I promise it'll be ok"

You prayed that it would be ok.

——————————

_Play it cool._

_Don't make it obvious._

If there was one thing you knew Oikawa couldn't resist- it was submission and vulnerability.

Since you have the experience of both dating and being held captive by a sadist- you'd like to think you knew which actions got positive reactions.

You picked out one of his shirts to wear and even styled your hair.

After he shouted out for you and Takeru to come and eat you lazily stepped into the room- rubbing your face and feigning sleepiness.

"You ok?"

"Jus' woke up"

You got his attention atleast- now just make him needy.

"Oh...foods done!"

"Thankyou"

This time instead of sitting on the couch next to Tōru and Takeru, you sat on the floor directly between his legs. He tensed but regained composure almost immediately.

It's ok, you still had time.

Like when he took the dirty plates through to the kitchen, you pushed yourself up off the floor and roamed around the room while Takeru watched the TV. It was only when he came back and sat down that you sat almost in his lap and swung your legs over him.

He shot you a questioning gaze that you decided to ignore as you rested on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

You smiled- it only took him a few minutes to lean over and whisper into your ear as you wiggled around next to him.

"Nothin'"

"Hm, liar"

"What? Am I not allowed to touch you now? I'm stuck in that attic all day, just wanna cuddle"

"No, you're definitely allowed to touch me- but Takeru looks like he's gonna vomit" Oikawa whispered.

You giggled and looked at the boy.

"We're just cuddling" you whispered back, snuggling further into his touch.

_Just pretend he isn't a murder_

_Just pretend he isn't a kidnapper_

_You have to do this- even if you only manage to save Takeru._

"Oh? Is cuddling all you wanna do? You only get like this when you're needy~"

You pouted a little. You knew he loved that.

"Hmm- I don't know~"

"It's a yes or no question (y/n), spit it out"

You pondered for a moment to look believable and just to make him wait a little longer.

"Put some music on so he doesn't hear and I'll put Takeru to bed. Wait for me in your room"

"Sure thing" with that, Oikawa kissed your cheek and took off to his bedroom while you took Takeru along the hallway.

"Remember Takeru- you run and you don't stop until you find someone, ok? You do not come back and you do not make a sound"

"Ok" he whispered.

_Oh god...the poor boy is terrified..._

"You'll be fine! You're really brave you know? Now go- quickly" you hugged him tightly and ushered him back down the hall and waited until he was a few metres away from the front door before walking into Oikawas room where the music was loud enough to cover any noise Takeru may make.

"Is he in bed?"

"Yup- don't worry about him"

So far so good- everything was going to plan and Oikawa was too preoccupied with you to even check on Takeru.

Meanwhile, the boy ran through the dark- legs shaking and eyes watering. He didn't stop once- too scared for what might happen.

He was scared anyway though- he wasn't seeing anyone that he could give the note to and he wasn't too familiar with the streets in this place.

But he still ran. Maybe if he got somewhere that he knew he could find his way home, or to his grandmas.

His fear of the dark amplified in the rocky terrain but you had specifically warned him not to go back. He didn't want to make you and Tōru angry- he was scary when he was angry.

Eventually he got close to a park that he used to go to and he knew that their were some houses nearby.

So, he ran.

The poor boy was so out of breath and freezing cold, but he held onto the note like his life depended on it as he sobbed out into the cold, dark air.

He must have been making enough noise for something to notice him and peep out of the door to their home.

"Oi, kid!"

He stopped on shaky legs, fighting between everything he was taught and what you had told him to do.

Does he run from the stranger or does he give this man the note?

"You ok? Are you lost or some- holy shit, Takeru?!"

Suddenly the boy felt safer.


	37. Hope to die {37}

"Where are you going?" You slurred to the man that was only illuminated by the cold glow of the moon slashing through the window.

"Getting some water, you want some?"

"Uh, Yeah please"

You nervously sat in the bed, just waiting for him to notice.

"(Y/n)? Did you leave the hatch unlocked?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"It's..." he trailed off as you heard him quickly climb the ladder.

_Surely Takeru would have found someone by now..._

_Holy crap, if he got hurt out there I'll never forgive myself._

_It's a long was until any other_ _houses...but he's safer out there, atleast he has a chance._

 _I hope we aren't too far away from any other people- or I might have sent him into a situation more dangerous than this one_.

"Where the fuck?! TAKERU?! TAKERU?!"

"Woah, what's going on?"

"He's not up there- he's fucking gone"

"A-are you sure? We should search the house-"

"The front doors open-" he stared at the door that was indeed cracked open as you stumbled out of bed and by his side.

"He might have went outside? Should we go look-"

"No. Shit. Shit! Fuck!"

He rubbed his face and kicked away the coffee table in anger before rummaging roughly through some drawers in the corner of the room.

"Come here- now"

"W-Why the rope?"You backed away from the man who was already bending the rope in preparation to tie you up.

"You know damn well why! Get here now before I beat the shit out of you!"

_Crap...was it that obvious?!_

_Can't I convince him Takeru left on his own?_

"What are you talking about?! We need to find Takeru-"

"Wanna tell me how the fuck he got out in the first place?!"

"I-I don't know! He said he missed his parents or something so maybe he went to go find them-"

Within seconds he was looming over you and holding you down.

Screaming was pointless-

Sure you could fight for a while- and you did- but he overpowered you like always.

_As long as Takeru got away_

_Nobody else has so suffer for my mistakes_

You were tied up on the floor, watching him shakily collect clothes, food and necessities from around the house and placing them into bags.

"This is the worst fucking thing you could have done (y/n)!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"We were doing fine! You were happy, so what the fuck?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"For fucks sake! Why?! I'm doing everything for you! Stop fucking around with me! One minute you love then you hate me-"

"You've hurt me non-stop over the last few months, I don't owe you shit" you cried.

"No! I did I because I had to! I did it because I fucking love you, idiot! You're just doing this to hurt me! God...we need to go- we need to go!" He ripped out a drawer that was full of money. He must've taken all of his money out of his bank the moment someone became suspicious of him so they wouldn't be able to track him....

"Why are we leaving?" You whispered.

"In case someone tries to take you"

"What if someone does take me?"

"It's better for everyone to not imagine that situation-"

"Why?"

"If anyone took you from me- they'd wished they had just saved the trouble and killed themselves quickly. Nobody will take you- or I'll make them wish they were dead, ok? So don't go getting any silly ideas...lay your pretty head down and take a nap for me while I fix this"

"Ok..."

_Takeru got out_

_That's more than what i thought could happen._

_If I'm stuck here it's so he can be safe._

—————————————

"Takeru What the heck are you doing here?! Come here I need to call-"

"(Y/N) SAID I HAVE TO GIVE YOU THIS!" The boy rushed out- running to Iwaizumi with the paper outstretched in his arms.

"Who's (Y/n)? And where the hell have you been?! Come in-" Hajime ushered the young boy into the house, his mother already rushing downstairs to check what all the shouting was about.

"Hajime it's la- Oh...Takeru?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Oikawa-"

"No! (Y/n) said I couldn't go back and you have to read the note and I have to stay with you!"

"Who's (y/n)?"

"Tōrus girlfriend"

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah- she lives with him and everything. I've been sharing her room but she stayed with Tōru tonight so I could come out"

Both Iwaizumi and his mother looked beyond confused- and his moms heart rate went through the roof as she watched the expression on her sons face drop while reading the note Takeru had given him.

"What? What is it?" She nagged.

Honestly, whatever she was expecting- it wasn't anything close to this.

"I-is this a joke?"

Iwaizumi just stared wide eyed at the note and then back to Takeru.

"Can I go home now? I miss my mom"

_Oh..._

_He doesn't know about his parents?_

"One minute Takeru I...." he pulled out his phone- Googling every name on that note and finding the same result every time, "(y/n), Lev, Kinamo- all went to Nekoma...all missing or dead..." he whispered to his mom- not wanting to scare the boy.

"What does that mean? Did he- is this? Holy shit..."

"He taught at Nekoma mom, it was where he worked and he just moved back out here-" His head was a complete mess.

Oikawa was his friend

His best friend

His childhood best friend-

There's no way...

Things like don't happen...

Not in Miyagi and not to Hajime...

"O-ok, Hajime, take Takeru through to the living room and you can watch some movies and get warmed up ok? You must've been outside for a real long time, huh kid? I'll just...go make some calls..."

"Wait- Mom- Takeru go through, it's fine" he pointed him in the right direction before turning to his mother.

"Mom, What is going on?"

"I think we both know what's going on Hajime- I need to call the police-"

"B-but it's Oikawa...this has to be a prank- I'll go to check on hi-"

"Don't you dare step foot out of this house Hajime. I'm calling the police and you take care of that boy and find out where the hell he's been and how he got there. We both know that Tōru hasn't been right since kindergarten- don't act like he was a perfect kid Hajime- you rememberwhat he did to that hamster and to that poor girl...and don't...don't mention his parents- he obviously doesn't know they're..." she left the sentence hanging, not wanting to admit such a thing in the presence of the deceased couples son.

Iwaizumi nodded, watching his mother trail upstairs and back to her bedroom where she'd call the police.

What the fuck...

He thought Oikawa was over all of his issues.

He wouldn't talk to him if he believed he was still like that- he hurt a lot of people and disturbed many more...

But even with that kind of background- Iwaizumi would have never even imagined something like this to occur.

"So Takeru...What...what happened?"

"What do you mean?" The boys asked- somewhat cluelessly.

"When Uh...When was the last time you saw your mom and dad?"

"Oh...I don't remember- a while ago now"

"And why did you leave?"

"Tōru came and got me"

"He got you? Listen, can you tell me everything- like every detail from the last time you saw your parents and what happened after?"

The boy put down the remote, turning and thinking hard.

"It was late at night and I heard my mom shouting. She told me to call the police and then Tōru told me to stay still. So I did because I was scared. Then he came in and got me a while later and wrapped a shirt around my face so I couldn't see. He brought me to his house then I met (y/n) in the attic and I've been staying with them ever since"

"And (y/n), do you remember what she looks like?"

Hajimes hands were visibly shaking as he pulled up the report on the missing school girl.

"Yeah, she had (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin, (e/c) eyes. She's really nice"

"If I show you a photo, can you tell me if it's her?"

"Sure"

Iwaizumi showed a few pictures of random girls to start with- each time Takeru was adamant that it wasn't you. When he finally pulled up the photograph of you from the site, his heart dropped at Takerus response.

"Yeah! That's her!"

Oh no...

There was a loud knocking at the door and Iwaizumis mom and dad came rushing down and let the police officers inside.

"A-am I in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble at all Takeru- don't worry. We just need you to answer some questions" Hajimes mom soothed him as he curled up in the corner.


	38. Stick a needle in my eye {37}

_He's been driving for ages now..._

_I thought someone would have found me._

_Are they not looking?_

_Did Takeru get hurt?_

_Did he make it to someone for help?_

_Did they take the note seriously?_

"Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter" He mumbled in response, his messy chocolate locks covered his skin eyes as he watched the road through some glasses. He was clad only in some jeans and a ratty old T shirt that read 'Seijoh'- it was the first thing he could grab because he was in a rush to get the fuck out of the house.

"But-"

"Watch your mouth (y/n)- I don't believe for a second that he just wandered out alone. You didn't close the hatch and you unlocked the door."

"No-"

"Zip it. Seriously."

You bit your tongue, sitting in the dark, quiet car. Oikawa was fucking speeding down every road he could- and at one point you thought he was going to drive you straight into a ditch. Every time his hands gripped the wheel so hard they turned white your heart sped up.

"Oh god...I don't even know how long he's been out- you could have gotten him hurt- or fucking killed!"

"I didn't-"

"Shut up! You'd better hope that kid is fine-"

"He probably went back to his parents anyway- calm down!"

"Don't be stupid"

"How is that stupid? They don't live far-"

"Because they're fucking dead"

"What...?"

"Just shut the fuck up! His parents are dead and I took him in and you ripped him away from the only family he had!"

"It's not my fault his uncles a psychopath!"

The next thing you felt was your body smashing into the dash board when he brakes in the middle of the road.

"Shut your fucking mouth-!"

"Get your hands off of me!" You kicked his arms away and he lunged towards you- grabbing at your hair and throwing punches with thankfully didn't manage to connect very well with your face.

Honestly- you haven't even experienced him hitting you full force yet, even just a little of his power was enough to bruise you and cause you to ache for days.

"Get off you fucking freak!" Even if it meant getting beaten, stalling was probably the best thing. Surely Takeru should have spoken to someone by now and hopefully they called the police.

"You shut your stupid disgusting mouth!"

When he started ripping his belt off you assumed the worst. Your heart dropped and your breathing increased as the risk of something unfamiliar seemed to attack you. So the fact that he used to belt to secure your wrists together and then tied them to your ankles really made you relieved in a weird way.

"I hate you"

"Does it really matter anymore? You're with me either way so fucking get used to it. Doesn't matter how you feel because it's not you that makes the rules here" he spat out, starting up the car after pushing so hard on you head that you fell into the small space underneath the dashboard and chair. Since your wrists were tied to your ankles you just kind of stayed wedged there as he started up the car and sped away again.

"I-"

"Shut the fuck up"

You hadn't even gotten a word out before he had scolded you.

_Am I just supposed to sit in silence?_

_Do I just find out my fate as it happens?_

The plan hadn't worked out as good as you had hoped so far, there was still time but....

You sniffled in the dark restricted spot, feeling the hope you had come crashing down and bury your chest in a heavy depression.

The only thing you could hold onto was that Takeru could be safe by now. Other than that- there was nothing.

So you just sobbed and Tōru just listened.

"(Y/n)-" he sighed listening to your cries. He'd been listening to you for probably half an hour or more before he even spoke but you could see him wipe away a tear of his own sometimes as he drove like a madman. You always found him incredibly attractive when he drove- well, he was always attractive, but you seemed to be drawn back to a place of comfort when he was focused on the road with you snuggled up in the passenger seat next to him. This time felt cold and scary instead.

"Please stop crying...I'm sorry- I shouldn't have been a dick but it's gonna be better, ok?" He promised.

"You always say that. You always promise shit that you don't follow up on. Doesn't matter anyway because I know you get off on this" You were beyond bitter at this point.

_You were pissed at him for hurting two innocent boys._

_You were angry at yourself for allowing this situation to carry on._

_You were grieving your two friends._

_You were unbelievably horrified that the situation wasn't over yet._

_You hated yourself for being the root of the issue_.

_I wasn't worth Lev and Kinamos lives._

"What? Of course it matters- I care about you for fucks sake! What am I apparently getting off on?!"

"Me being weak. Don't act like you don't know- that's your whole thing. You like when I cry, you like when I'm hurt and you like when I'm reliant on you for everything. You like controlling me- you said it yourself, I'm nothing more than a doll to you! I mean- come on! You kidnapped me- how much more controlling can you get?!"

"Don't talk about my feelings like you understand them if you clearly don't. You're not a fucking doll to me and you never were. I love you. So what if I like you being weak? You must like me being controlled or you would have left. You let me take charge and you let me dominate you in so many situations. You're mine- I love you and take care of you, what's wrong with that?"

"...."

"Huh? C'mon then- what's so bad about it?!"

"Just shut up" you cried- not even wanting to go into the conversation he was starting.

So what if I made a few mistakes?!

So what if I'm not perfect?!

Just because I didn't kick him to the curb at the first sign of control doesn't mean he's off the hook for murder and kidnapping!

"You sit still and look pretty before I fucking hurt you-"

————————————

"Oi! Wake up-"

"What the fuck are you doing at my house at this time?!" Aizawa scolded the man who had been frantically banging on his door at an ungodly hour.

"We found Takeru"

"Oikawa Takeru?-"

"He said he was with Oikawa"

"Oh-"

"And a girl named (y/n) with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes"

"Holy fuck- where is he?!" Aizawa had been in the process of getting ready with each but of information Hizashi had told him- throwing on his shoes, coat and pants.

"They're bringing him through to the police station now, he was found with a note that was apparently from (y/n). It said she was in his attic and Oikawa had killed Lev and Kinamo-"

Aizawa didn't even wait to hear anymore as he bolted out of the door.

This is the break he had been waiting for.

He knew it.

"Have they sent anyone to his house?"

"There's a team going now" Hizashi giggled- he wasn't happy about the situation but he was elated for the breakthrough.

"Ok...ok holy shit! Holy shit!"

"I know! I just- you were fucking right!"

The men were at the police station in no time, running through the place searching for the boy.

He was surprisingly easy to talk to- and it became obvious that he wasn't aware of his parents passing as he was repeatedly asking to see them.

"Can I see my mom?"

"Um...Takeru- When was the last time you saw your parents?"

"A while ago. I was asleep before Tōru came and got me-"

"Your uncle took you? How did that happen?"

"He was arguing with my mom and then he covered my face and took me"

"Do you have any idea why you mom and uncle might have been arguing?"

"....if I tell you, will you promise not to tell Tōru?"

"I promise Takeru"

"Ok- so, a while ago..."


	39. Moving {39}

"You know...I just wanted to be good enough for you..."

"Are you stupid?" You whispered.

"Wha-"

"You _were_ good enough for me. If anything you were too good"

The confession took you off guard as Oikawa never seemed like the insecure type. His face dropped for a second before focusing back on the road.

"You wouldn't understand" he mumbled.

You really didn't.

———————————

"I saw something scary in Tōrus attic and my mom wanted to know but Tōru got angry whenever I spoke about it" the boy confessed.

"Okay- can you describe what scary thing your saw?"

"Yeah- it was (y/n). She was covered in blood but she's fine now- and then there was a boy. He was floating but he looked really gross"

"Can you describe this boy for me?" Aizawa asked, already unbelievably alarmed at the mention of (y/n) and this 'floating' boy.

"He was tall and I think he had silver hair. He was wearing red but there was a lot of blood too. He smelt really bad and his face was kinda weird"

The officers could see the young boy tense up at the confession of the horrors he had seen.

"You said he was floating....?"

"Yeah. His feet weren't touching the floor and that's how I noticed him- I almost fell but I grabbed onto his leg instead"

_Sounds like a hanging...._

_He smelt bad which indicates he's dead and had probably started to decompose._

"Did he talk?"

"No. He was just floating."

The officers shared a look between them.

"You identified (y/n) as this girl, Correct?" He pulled out a photo of you.

"Yeah that's her"

"Ok...you've been very helpful and brave-"

"Aizawa- his grandparents are here" Hizashi interrupted from behind the door.

They led the boy to the couple and he raced to them, hugging them both tightly.

"I'll take it from here- this isn't gonna be very nice" Hizashi whispered, referring to the impending news that the boy couldn't go home to his parents like he had thought. He couldn't even go home...

"Found anything at his house yet?" Aizawa pulled aside another officer.

"No people. Looks like somebody packed up in a hurry and left- but the boys telling the truth. There was definitely a girl in the attic. We're working on trying to identify and locate his car now"

"It'll probably be worth exhuming the bodies of Reo and Chahiko. Do the autopsy's again and note your findings- also get in touch with the private investigator on Kinamos case and tell him we've had a break through and that I want to speak to him. Alert Levs parents that a boy matching his description may have been seen..."

————————————

"How much per month?"

"$250 per month- you pay for electricity and hot water as you go" the old uninterested man coughed.

"How much to just buy a trailer and stay on the land?" Oikawa stressed.

"What type you after?"

"Just want a small trailer- one you can tow with a Car"

"It's gonna be around $2,500 dollars for a mobile trailer- cheaper if you buy one without a fixed bed. You can pay for gas and electric at the little office over there each week or month and the rent for the land alone will be around $50"

"Ok, I'll take a trailer with a fixed bed and I wanna pay for a week of rent and water and electric and stuff-"

"Sure thing"

After the old man took the details he needed, Oikawa strolled back into the trailer park.

Not a beautiful place- but it could be worse...

He walked through the park, passing the bigger static trailers that clearly hadn't moved for upwards of 30 years. They had greenery and mould growing all around them-

He was thankful for the whole vibe of this place though; it was full of drug dealers, drug addicts, and people on the run from the law, meaning that the old man didn't bat an eye when Oikawa decided to pay for his mobile trailer and rent with cash.

———————————

"Bring your stuff in" He ordered you.

You grabbed a bag full of your clothing and slowly wandered over to the trailer.

_This place..._

_Smart bastard, he chose it on purpose._

_Nobody in this place would call the police on anyone- they're too scared of getting busted themselves- this place reeks of crime..._

_Its fair to say I can't expect any help from the inhabitants here..._

_He parked the car behind the trailer as well- so people must be looking for me if he's hiding_ -

He'd already brought in the majority of the stuff- blankets and toiletries and basically anything that he shoved into the bags.

"The stuff we need is here- we can get the rest of it tomorrow- well, later. Look, it's getting light and we've barely slept at all-"

"Yeah, I'm tired" you agreed.

"The beds back here-" he threw out some sheets before pulling them over the cheap mattress.

The place wasn't luxurious is any sense of the word- it was tucked away right at the back of the trailer park behind all the trailers build firmly into the ground. Maybe Oikawa had intentions of moving- if he was intent on staying here he would have bought a larger trailer surely...

But he bought one that could easily be moved- meaning he was probably planning on travelling around sometime.

There was a small couch area at the front, a pop-up table in between the two seats. Then it lead to a small oven, stove and sink with some cupboards on the left and on the right was a small door which openers up into a compact shower. Next door was a toilet. Then- at the very back was a door which led to a tiny bedroom. It was full of closets and drawers for storage and the bed in the corner was just big enough for you both. A plastic window allowed some light in- same with the front. Altogether meaning there were around 6 windows.

Three at the front, one near the stove, one on each side of the bedroom and finally one on the very back wall to the trailer.

All the curtains were drawn and you were both in darkness until eventually a lamp flickered on.

"Come on, you need to sleep" he muttered, locking the door.

_This place is so small that he'd hear me if I tried to escape-_

_I suppose I could pretend to be asleep and tie him up or knock him out so I could get away-_

_I don't know how the people outside would react_...

"Arms-" he ordered.

_Or maybe not-_

He tied your wrists and wrapped an arm loosely around your waist, guiding you to the bed before tying you to the headrest. This rope had been through a lot- maybe you could weaken it?

But then you'd be trapped in a place full of criminals who would do anything to keep the police away from the area...

"It's gonna be better here, ok?"


	40. The floating bow {40}

A mysterious person dubbed 'the floating boy' was now filling up news stories.

Nobody could confirm it was Lev- but that's certainly the way things were headed. Tokyo police had to make a statement on the situation atleast, confirming the involvement of Oikawa, (y/n) and Lev and hinting that Reo, Chahiko and Kinamo may also be intertwined in some way. People had questions.

The police were obviously careful with what information they did and didn't release to the public- for now, the case of Reo and Chahiko was being kept somewhat private for the sake of Takeru. They confirmed that Kinamos case had been re-opened and only went really public with (y/n) and Levs situations.

There was some debate over naming Oikawa and showing his pictures to the general public- but if he posed a threat then they needed to find him as quickly as possible- and it's obvious that he already knew the police were after him; he'd started to run already.

They kept most of it under wraps though- not specifying why they wanted to find Oikawa.

Although they did try to keep it quiet- there were leaks of information- such as 'the floating boy'. Anyone who decided to keep up with the case all had the same presumption- Lev was dead. Honestly, Aizawa had come to the same conclusion too.

Takerus account of events was probably the most influential piece of information in this whole case, and the reason some- albeit a very small amount- of people took interest.

Not to mention- now all of this information had come to light, it was easier for Aizawa to acquire the evidence he wanted.

Which is how he ended up sitting in his office at 3AM, reviewing months of footage from the school cameras showing Oikawa spending an alarming amount of time with (y/n) with an alarming amount of intimacy.

"I think they were dating..." he confessed to his colleague.

"Who?"

"Oikawa and (y/n). I've cut down all the footage for evidence. They were kissing and cuddling and he gave her a ride home almost every night... he was probably the 'friend' she was staying with so often. Now- I've got a good view on his car and the last day Lev was seen he was walking towards Oikawas car."

"Well..." the other officer pondered as he realised that they might be close to finding proof that Oikawa had done something to Lev, "we figured out where Oikawa was staying. He wasn't living with his parents like he said- but the block of flats he lived in mysteriously burnt down and killed everyone inside"

"...."

"By the looks of it- we're dealing with one sick bastard- but that's not it. We found a tooth in his house"

"A tooth?"

"Yeah. We're sending it of for forensics and stuff"

————————————

"Where did you put Lev?"

"(Y/n)- don't ask stuff like that. It's going to upset you and you know it is" he sighed, rubbing his fingers along your spine as he squished his cheek against your chest.

"I'm gonna be upset anyway. I...I know what you did to him but where did you put him?" You asked. It was true- you were there for the most gruesome process- you watched him decay and then helped to just completely remove his identity.

"A few different places just- I don't wanna talk about it"

"Why?"

"Because- it's hard to come to terms with that side of myself"

_What, the murderer?_

_I mean, shit- I'd imagine it would be hard to come to terms with the fact you're a murder but I wouldn't know because I never fucking murdered anyone_.

"What side? You mean like- when you like hurting people?" You asked. It's not like he was shy about being a sadist- he was just careful to let people know just how much of a sadist he was.

There was a difference between preferring to be dominant in a relationship and fucking killing people.

He stayed quiet and let out a sad sigh into your chest.

"How long- like...have you always liked hurting people?"

"It's not that I enjoy it (y/n)...it's just something I do I guess. It doesn't even occur to me what's happened until after it's too late"

"So you've done it before? Before Lev and Kinamo I mean..."

"Not to that extent but...Yeah...I guess"

"To who?" You asked.

"Well...it was mostly just bugs and stuff when I was a kid. My dad said I was small so I had to listen to him so I thought that if the bugs were small, they'd listen to me. When they didn't, I hit them like you're supposed to when people don't listen but they died."

"...you're not supposed to hit things when they don't listen" you whispered in a questioning way.

"Yes you do. If something doesn't listen to you then you make it listen"

"...so uh..." _ok well...I mean I don't know what I expected_... "ok well...how did it get from bugs to people?"

"I liked being in charge I guess"

"But...I still don't get it? You're a teacher- shouldn't that make you feel enough in control? Why wasn't that enough?"

"It was for a while. It was great. You listened to me, you did as I said, pretty much everyone did as I said. You listened even more after we started dating and god that was amazing..."

"But- you're not understanding Tōru, why kill someone? We were fine! Like you said- we were happy, I listened to you and fed into you're power complex but you still hurt him"

"You were gonna leave me"

"No I wasn't?! And how would killing Kinamo stop me if I was?"

He seemed to get more and more agitated with each question you asked. He got up away from you and faced the wall, pressing his hand against the weakened wood.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"But why?! Don't I deserve to know? It's so weird to me- the guy that I was damn near falling in love with suddenly kills someone for no reason? Then you kidnap me and kill someone else so I'd do as you say!"

"I was losing you! I don't know how the fuck any of this works and he was trying to take you!"

"Nobody was trying to take me! God dammit you're a grown man you should know that's not how relationships work-"

"Well I don't and I didn't wanna risk it!"

"I...I just...I don't get it...we could have been so happy a-and"

"Don't cry (y/n), please don't cry" He soothed, allowing his own tears to fall as he hugged you tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to go this far- this was never my intention...I just wanted you to be mine"

_I was_

_I still am_

"S-Sorry"

"Don't apologise for crying. You can feel whatever you want to feel and you have every right to...I'm sorry for putting you through all of this...I really do love you though. I'm obsessed with you and you know that I'd do anything for you, right? ...I'm sorry that I've hurt you so much but I just didn't know how else to deal with it and-....look, I didn't want it to go this way but I love you and I'm still with you so we can still be happy, We can do this. We can make this work...just please, please don't leave. I can make you happy- I did it before and I can do it again. I promise" his fingers played with your hair and his tears fell onto your face.

It felt like it was the first ever time that you both addressed the situation from the bottom of your hearts- and it kinda helped that he was opening up more.

He did try to cheer you up- he liked you being weak but didn't like you being depressed.

"(Y/n)!" He sang, running up behind you and lifting you up bridal style.

"Ah, shithead! Careful!" You giggled.

"'Shithead'- I haven't heard that one in a while~"

"You sound far too proud right now"

"Hey- I am proud. It's like a nickname now" he smiled.

He was kinda right too- you jokingly called him names like that when you two were messing around and you hadn't done it in while because of...Well- the whole situation.


	41. Help {41}

"How are your legs so damn smooth?"

"Just a natural innocence (y/n)- smooth like a baby" He gleamed, stroking his own thigh in a proud manner.

"Like a baby sounds about right-"

"Hey! I'm mature-" Oikawa pouted back, poking your cheek.

"Whatever baby legs"

"You're just jealous of my perfect legs (y/n)-chan"

"I don't even understand how they're like that! I bet I'd have more leg hair than you-"

"Some of us are just born perfect- it's a blessing- and a curse" he joked, flicking his short hair as he spoke.

"Can't grow a beard either though, can you?"

"Yea-"

"Peach fuzz doesn't count"

"It's not peach fuzz"

"I mean, I can literally see the peach fuzz on your face but ok"

"Cant believe you'd ever say something so disgusting and hurtful (y/n)" he faked an upset voice and wiped away some non-existent tears from his cheek.

"Such a drama queen"

He handed you a cup, sitting down next to you in the small trailer.

"We gotta do the laundry sometime-"

"I know"

"Finish your cereal and we can go look around the site- the laundromats are like a 10 minute walk"

He teased you along the walk to the laundrette, along the way both of you seeing the inhabitants this trailer park had.

Crackheads. And a lot of em.

This place would be a dream for the cops- in fact, the thought that they didn't know about such a big place full of so many drug addicts kinda puzzled you. However, the park was hidden in the countryside and disgusted as a family-friendly holiday park.

Once you both got to the laundromats you made quick work of putting all of the clothes in the machine- all of them.

"Ok- so we have a rope so we can hang up all of our clothes near the trailer-" he trailed off.

_Oh_

_Oh...._

_Ha..._

_Ha ha...._

_Hang_

_Hanging_

_Hanging in a noose-_

_Shut it!_

_Just...don't think about him_.

_....why did he hang him?_

_Why did Oikawa hurt him?_

_Why did Oikawa hurt people?_

_I wish he didn't hurt people._

_I wish he didn't hurt people so I could accept how I feel_.

You shook yourself out of your frozen and petrified state and forced back on a smile. It wasn't too bad, atleast Oikawa would probably make you forget about that boy for a little bit with one of his crappy puns or stupid antics.

"I'm not happy about this-" you stated, reassuring yourself that you were fine.

"(Y/n)-channn, we're saving money! Do you want to wear dirty clothes?"

"Of course I don't- But was it necessary to strip down to our damn underwear in public!?"

You and Oikawa stood in nothing but underwear in the small, unkept laundrette while the clothes he had grabbed were being washed.

"This place is basically a massive crack den- we saw a man dancing with a rat on the way here so I don't think we're gonna draw too much attention. Besides- it's sunny! People will assume we're in swimsuits"

"Ugh. Fine- if I get any bug bites I'll beat the shit out of you though"

He giggled at you as you stood defensively in your underwear, arms crossed and agitatedly waiting for the clothes to finish getting cleaned.

"Oh! All done!"

Soon enough, both baskets you had brought were full of damp clothing and you both toddled out of the small building and headed back towards the small patch of land with your trailer on it. Warm, orange beams of light flowed down to another Tōrus and your own skin in an ember glow of glimmering shine.

With Oikawas hair being a dark chocolate colour- and his eyes a shade to match- the sun always intensified his looks. It seemed like he was made for the sun- or that the sun was made for him. Every muscle seemed bigger, his dimple seemed cuter, his eyes seemed deeper and his skin was warm and golden.

"Tōru?"

"Hm?"

"Is Takeru ok? Do you know?"

"Yeah- he's fine. Don't worry about him"

"...good. I'm glad he's safe"

"Me too"

"Oh my god- is that a freaking needle! This place is gross!" You spat, staring at the discarded needle and wrapper on the ground.

"Ew... god, as soon as we can get out of here we need to leave...even if it's just to another trailer park"

After chatting about the unfortunate state of most of the residents, you reached the trailer again and set down the baskets.

"Ok then shit-head! Where's the rope? We need to hang these up-"

_Hang...._

_Rope...._

_Stop it- stop thinking about it_!

He didn't answer and instead placed the laundry basket down in the dry grass and rushed inside the trailer, emerging again with a rope that he tied to a stray tree and then back on the trailer, then onto some kind of stray fence beam.

"Start putting the clothes out"

"Ok"

The damp clothes hung lifelessly in the air as the wind wasn't very strong that day.

_Hung lifelessly_

_Like Le-_

_Stop. Don't think about it._

Even though you were shaking and borderline crying you tied to push away the memories of Lev.

_Just forget what he looked like._

_Forget who he is._

_Forget who he was._

_Forget about him_!

"Hey!" You subconsciously called for Oikawa whenever the anxious and terrifying feeling washed over you.

"Yeah?"

You popped out from behind one of Oikawas shirts that you'd hung up and threw a sock at his face.

"Ow?! What was that for?!" He whined, holding his nose dramatically.

"I'm hungry"

"You're more like a tamagotchi than a girlfriend" he laughed, pushing away the flowing fabrics around you both to approach you and give you a soft hug. His skin moved like silk against your own as he held you and pressed a little kiss to your lips.

"Girlfriend?"

_Oh crap..._

_Probably shouldn't have blurted that out..._

"Um, Yeah? Girlfriend, why?"

"Oh I just...I guess I haven't heard you refer to me as that for a while...just kinda thought I'd become more of a possession or something" You shyly admitted.

It was strange- he hadn't used such normal language in such a normal way for a while.

"Of course you're still my girlfriend, silly!" his face was a mixture of confusion and admiration, "I love you" He grinned, dropping his arms to hug you around your waist.

"...love you too..." you whispered it so quietly- wanting him to hear it but not wanting to hear it yourself.

_It's just a word._

_Doesn't matter if I say it or not._

_This isn't about me and my actions- it's about him._

_I could say I love him everyday and guess what?! I still wouldn't be the bad person in this situation._

_I'm doing what I think is right to get by...._

"Bedtimeeee!"

Your feet left the ground and you felt those familiar arms wrap around you once again.

"It's not bed time shit head?!"

"Well- all the clothes are wet and we've got nothin' to wear and nothin' to do sooo...."

He had carried you all the way back inside the trailer before you could even answer.

"Hey! Tamagotchis die if you don't feed them so if you wanna even think about getting any exercise in the bedroom then you better make me some lunch!"

"We can eat after- you'll get cramps!" He whined, already placing you on the bed and flopping on top of you in a less than elegant manner.

"Noooo gimme food Tōru!" You lightly punched his bare chest as he lay as deadweight on top of you.

"Eh, I don't wanna cook"

"Please Mr. Oikawa! Please make me some food, sir!" As your fingers slowly squished at his cheeks you felt him hold back a small smile. His dimple appeared before he allowed himself to smile so you knew it was working.

"...you're such a little shit!" He giggled, picking up a pan.

_He always does what I want when I call him sir_.

"Thankyou, sir"

———————————

"Kinamos volleyball coach ,Oikawa Tōru, is currently the leading suspect in a case surrounding two other missing students from Nekoma. Because of this we want to work together with you to re-open Kinamos case. Oikawa was the last person to see Kinamo alive."

"What students is this teacher linked to?" Kinamos mother interrupted Aizawa.

"(F/n) (l/n) and Lev Haiba"

"Didn't that (y/n) girl run away for some guy?"

"Because the case is ongoing we can't give away any actual details to members of the public but we do have evidence that would lead us to believe that he is involved with both of the students' disappearances. If you decide to co-operate with us we will be able to hand over our findings to the private investigator you have hired. I understand the frustration but we can not disclose any details about the other two students since you aren't relatives to either of them"

"...well..." the woman stuttered, looking to her husband for guidance.

"If it's part of something bigger then we should do it honey. We can only look into our sons case, these guys can look into everyone" he replied to her.

"T-then Yes...Yes, we want to co-operate with you"

"Perfect. Can I ask what your private investigators name is?"

"Levi Ackerman. He'll be here soon- I'll tell him to bring the autopsy results and his other findings..."

"Thankyou ma'am. We really appreciate your cooperation and I promise I'll take this case very seriously. I really think we may have found our main lead"


	42. Hypothesis {42}

"So- lets start with (y/n), then Lev and then we can discuss Kinamo after, ok?"

"Sure" Levi sipped his tea, waiting for the outpour of information to come from Aizawa and Hizashi.

"(Y/n)- we are pretty sure that she had a relationship with Oikawa before Kinamos death. We have them on multiple CCTV cameras around the school being a little too touchy. He would also give her a ride home some nights but when we checked her texts to her mom she would always be staying out- meaning that Oikawa probably took her to his own home. We also have reason to believe that she occasionally went to a kindergarten attached to Oikawas middle school- and he had an imaginary friend named after her that matches her description...of course you've heard about the 'boy' that she ran away to be with but that seems more and more unlikely by the day- now that we know she was probably intimate with Oikawa we know that the hickeys she got at the training camp were probably from him and she wouldn't tell anyone about it because he was her teacher."

"So this relationship is consensual?" Levi asked, flickering through the evidence and reports they had on the table.

"At first. Atleast- that's what the CCTV suggests. The only other option would be blackmail but she seemed far to comfortable with his affection for that so yes- we're pretty sure it was consensual- at first at-least"

"What changed?"

"This is where it gets kinda hazy" Hizashi interjected, "we don't know what happened in between but she was the one who gave the boy the note and the boy said that when he first saw her she was covered in blood and while he was living with them she was regularly tied up and the door was locked. we also recovered a small journal from the attic in his home where she wrote down her memories and how she was feeling- a lot of it indicates to her being held captive. You can probably understand why we'd think that she didn't want to be there..."

"Yeah. So she was fucking a teacher blah blah, goes missing and now she's being held captive. The journal is quite a personal insight into her mindset so we should send that off to a psychiatrist. Next is Lev, right?" Levi mused.

"Yes. He went missing and Oikawas car was one of the only ones in the immediate area. We got an anonymous tip that he may be with (y/n) at Oikawas home, then Takeru described him as a 'floating' boy in Oikawas attic that smelt bad and was covered in blood, and finally- the note that we believe to be from (y/n) stated that Oikawa had killed him. We found a tooth from Oikawas house that has now been identified at Lev's....he's presumed dead...we still have to inform the parents of the new findings..."

"Yes...do you know about Kinamo or should we go over that too?" Levi asked.

"I've read the report already"

"Great- now, we've got to piece this all together. You're suggesting that Oikawa is behind all of this?"

"Isn't he a main suspect in the Kinamo case?"

"Of course"

"We have plenty of reason to view him as suspicious"

"I understand- but we need solid proof. I want this guy away for as long as possible"

"He has a history of violence- here-" Hizashi handed the dark haired man a file of Oikawas past, along with the drawings of his 'imaginary friend', "he lied about where he was living and thenthe block of flats burned down and killed everyone inside. His brother and sister in law show up dead- hung in their own home. His brother was on sleeping pills and his wife showed signs of a struggle- Takeru identified Oikawa to be the only other person in the house on the night of their deaths. Takeru has been staying with Oikawa and (y/n)- and he'd seen (y/n) before with what we suspect to be Lev's body and you'll know why we think he had something to do with Kinamo"

"Ok, send cadaver dogs and a search party out for miles around the house to look for a body." Levi ordered.

"On it" Hizashi nodded.

"Now- for theories. Was he dating (y/n) before or after Kinamo died?" The short man asked.

"Weeks before- possibly months" Aizawa replied.

"Maybe she found out what he did to Kinamo- she threatened to go to the police and he flipped and kidnapped her. From his history of violence it's very likely that he kills people just for the joy of killing- may not be an actual reason" Levi hypothesised.

"Yeah...that's probably the most likely option- we'll come up with a few theories and put a team onto each one, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Thankyou for co-operating with us, Levi"

"No problem- Oh, by the way" he put down the papers, "do you have any more information about his imaginary friend as a kid? Because either he knows that (y/n) is the girl from his school or he doesn't know that they're the same person and just attached himself to her out of nostalgia"

"Honestly I'm not sure...I don't think either sounds like a good option"

———————————

"Fat head, get up, you're crushing me-"

"Don't be so mean! My head is delicate and light-"

"Oikawa Tōru, get up before I beat your ass-"

"FINE" he dramatically flopped off of your bra- clad chest and rolled around like a stroppy child.

"Kiss" He demanded, pouting his pink lips expectantly.

"God~" you sighed, pecking his lips causing him to smile with a triumphant look on his face.

"We've gotta stop napping through the day- our slew schedule is gonna be fucked"

"So? We can go on nighttime walks-"

"In this place? No thanks"

"Ok, fair enough- but it isn't dark yet so we still have some time to do stuff"

"Ew- I don't wanna do stuff. I want to be lazy" you moaned.

"Then let's be lazy" he smiled, flopping back down on top of you and leaning in for another kiss.

"What up? You seem a little off today" he questioned, squishing his cheek to your bra and twiddling with your hair, "you hungry? Want anything to drink? You can't still be tired, can you?"

"No..."

"Then what is it?"

"Just....just everything I guess"

"Wanna talk about it?" He pouted yet again.

"Stop pouting" you playfully scolded, squirming his cheeks and pulling him in for a small kiss, trying desperately to change the subject.

_Should I talk to him about it?_

_He's the reason I'm so messed up right now- but he's also the only one I can talk to._

_It can't hurt to open up a little, right?_

_Just until I get out of here..._

_I can find comfort in him just until I can get somewhere safe_.

"Well then? Come on- a lil kiss isn't going to make me forget. I'm worried- what's up?"

"Not much..."

"I can make you feel better- I promise" He nagged, "Just tell me what it is...even if you're not sure you can vent to me, ok? I'll listen and do what you want...I know you must be upset with a lot of things that happened and I'll listen and make it better, ok?"

"Yeah...ok"

"Good" he smiled, "now come on, let's snuggle and we can talk- I'll make up some tea for us"

"Thankyou Tōru"

"It's no problem baby!" He chirped.

"No really- t-thanks" you tried to push the words out but everything that had been nagging you crashed back down onto your conscience.

_Kinamo._

_Lev._

_Takeru._

_The anxiety._

_The fear._

_The depression._

_The isolation._

_The disgusting feelings you were feeling._

_Regret._

_Lust._

_Pain._

_Grief_.

"Oh, no! Don't cry baby, it's ok!" He ran to you as soon as he heard the crack in your voice, "it's ok, come on..."

You hated that you felt better being held by him- you hated that his voice in your ear and his large hand rubbing your back made you feel safe.

You hated that you loved being squished into his chest and having your hair stroked smoothly by his tough hands while you smelt his aftershave and watched his sharp jawline move and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly, probably holding himself together. He either loved seeing you cry or hated it- you guessed this time he wanted you to feel better instantly.

But it's ok- it's not because it was him- you'd feel the same if you were being comforted by someone else....right?

"N-no I'm fine" you insisted.

"You're not...just cry, let it out, it's ok....it's ok" he kissed away your tears as you refused to make eye contact.

"(Y/n), please...what is it? What are you feeling? Tell me so I can help you" he begged, lifting your chin with his knuckle carefully and looking deep into your eyes.

"I...I'm just really scared a-and a sad a-and I w-want to feel o-ok again" you choked out almost inaudibly.

"Aw baby" he sighed, "...Aw babygirl come on- I'll keep you safe. What do you need? We can go somewhere else, would you like that? We can take the trailer somewhere else and be alone for a while- just me and you, Yeah? We can have some time for ourselves- we can take some time to come to terms with everything and I can pamper you and I promise I'll make you happy again...I promise..." the look of pure hurt, shake and determination on his face made him seem so trustworthy and you almost viewed him as the same Oikawa you fell in love with.

Yeah- it technically was the same Oikawa, but now really.

"I-I want to love you a-again and I want e-everyone to be ok a-and I want to go back to normal!"

"We can make a new normal, ok? It'll be better and nicer and we can have a great life and have a great family and everything- doesn't that sound nice? Everything you've ever wanted- tell me and I'll give it to you! A house? A kid? A pet? Clothes, food- Whatever! If it makes you happy I'll give it to you!"

"N-no...I just...can you act like normal again?" You requested shyly.

"What?"

"Just act like you did when we first started dating...just be normal again and don't mention anything that's happened" you whispered.

_If he acts like he did at the start then I can act like I did at the start too...._

_I can't take living like this anymore._

_I need to trick myself into being happy- even temporarily..._

_I won't have to feel guilty about it..._

_It's only temporary_

_It's only until I escape_

_But I need it_

_I need someone_

_I need to be ok_


	43. Leave me alone {43}

"Get off" you spat, pushing him away and crawling out of the bed.

Some days you can feel yourself growing into his affection, other days you'd like nothing more than to beat the shit out of him.

Why were you like that? It's not like you could control your feelings- if anything your feelings controlled you.

It's never in the middle- you either cuddle and kiss all day or you were constantly snapping at him- being harsh and shoving him out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? You're being so snappy"

"Oh I wonder why-"

"Oi! Enough with the attitude you ungrateful shit!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Thankyou so much Mr.Oikawa for killing my friends and kidnapping me! I can never fully show my gratitude-"

"Do you think you're being fucking funny!?"

_Oh shit_.

He charged towards you, ripping away the covers and pinning you to the wall by your throat.

"What?" You spat again, folding your arms and looking away from the man who was staring at your clearly scared face.

"You know what! I'm sick of you acting like this- so start fucking behaving or I swear to god-"

"Or what?! You gonna hit me? Murder me?!"

"Oh stop being ridiculous you-"

"Ridiculous?! Ha! You've murdered two people but I'm the ridiculous one?! Go on then! Murder me! Murder me like you murdered them!"

"Shut up! Shut up just shut the fuck up!" He gripped your throat tightly, dragging you forward and smashing you back against the wall.

"Seriously, I'm fucking sick of you flip-flopping between being nice and being a cunt!"

"Like I said- don't like it then just murder me and the problems solved!"

"You're being erratic"

"Don't fucking touch me-!"

"Shut up and lay down!" He tried to drag you to the floor and shut you up but you just fought back.

"No! I don't want you to touch me! Get off! Get the fuck off of me!"

"I don't care! Shut up!"

"I will if you leave me alone!"

"Why the fuck are you crying?! What's wrong with you- what the?!"

He loosened his grip only a little as you started to slowly cry and go limp in his arms.

"Just go away! Please...please leave me alone. I don't want to be with anyone. I don't want anyone near me..."

The very thought of being near anyone right now made you feel sick. The mere presence of another person was pissing you off more and more and all you wanted was some time alone to just rest and recover.

"Please..."

"Go to sleep then" he ordered.

"No! Why can't you just let me be alone?!"

"You think I'm dumb?! You're gonna try and leave- if you want some alone time then you can go to sleep on your own!"

"It's not the same! Just leave me alone! Go away!"

"No! You don't get to leave me you idiot"

You hated the fact that you resembled a child throwing a tantrum when you stomped your feet on the ground and groaned out of anger.

"Why?" You whined.

All you wanted for some time alone- some time away from him and from everything else.

"C'mon, calm down, don't be so moody" he tried to tickle you from behind, reaching around and placing kisses up your neck.

Usually it's drive you crazy but this time he could tell you weren't falling for it.

"Please leave me alone"

"Ugh- Whatever"

Eventually he did leave you alone, sitting at the front of the trailer as you quietly sobbed for hours on end in bed.

He didn't mind too much- he knew tomorrow you'd be back to being clingy and needy.

————————————

''Unlikely' for missing school boy Lev Haiba to be found alive' police say. More on that and the rising tensions in Hong Kong at 6'

"They must know more than what they're telling us to make assumptions like that" Kuroo stated, looking over at Yaku and Kenma who were sat in his living room.

"Of course they do- they said it was linked to (y/n) and Oikawa and maybe those other three people...they're not saying why or how though" Kenma replied.

"Oikawa is the one that's wanted by police, right? It's just insane...He's my age- what the hell did he do to make them want him?"

"I'm worried sick about him" Yaku spoke gently, staring down at his food and trying desperately blink away his tears, "nothing looks good"

"You can't always believe the rumours Yaku-"

"I have nothing else to go on, do I? I mean- why the hell aren't they telling people what's going on?! They say his disappearance is linked with all of these random people but they won't say why- then they say he's probably dead and don't give any more detail!? I mean- what the hell?!"

"It's shit...but all we can do is wait"

"I feel like I'm waiting to be told something I already know" he sighed.

"We can't give up yet-"

"The police are smart and they know how to deal with cases like this- they have more information than us so if they think he's dead then he's probably dead"

Kenma looked up to Kuroo, displaying a worried face for the boy. They were all worried- they hadn't even known about what had happened straight away.

Some of the first years had mentioned some strange things happening in the group chat but they didn't question it- not until Hinata texted Kenma to ask why Lev wasn't replying to his texts.

Then all of a sudden the three boys realised that none of them had heard from Lev in a long time- and upon texting them they realised he wasn't replying to anyone.

That's when the few remaining original volleyball team members told them about what had happened.

Of course they heard about Kinamo- 'a sad accident', but not about any of this other stuff.

They hadn’t heard of (y/n) until it was linked to Lev- then they all spent hours digging into every single detail they could find.

But nothing.

Kuroo vented to his grandad about what was happening- each time he struggled to comfort his grandson as the situation seemed just as ominous as it appeared in the media.

Kenma tried to give Hinata a little hope that Lev was ok- even if he didn't believe it himself.

And Yaku just...

Yaku just kinda knew- he was just working on accepting it.

If they're putting this information out publicly then there's a good chance that none of them are ever seeing Lev again.


	44. Take a shot {44}

"I say we make the case public"

"It is public"

"Not all of it. The evidence you have piled against Oikawa for all three cases is unbelievable- release it to the public and let them hunt him down. There's no point in keeping it a secret anymore- it's not working in our favour"

"...we'll inform the families"

"Good"

"We've had a few possible sightings" Aizawa informed Levi.

"Any of them lead to anything?" The other man inquired.

"No...some of them were prank calls and the rest were just the wrong people"

While the men discussed the case, Hizashi was miles away with hundreds of police officers and volunteers who were scouring any land they could to find anything connected to the case.

Since Levi joined the official case and Aizawa had been given more authority- the police work had improved a drastic amount.

"Oi- it's getting dark, should we go get the flashlights?" A stray officer shouted across the barren land. 

"Yeah- start handing em out!" Hizashi replied, stomping over the dried overgrown grass along with a long line of others in search for evidence.

"Sir! Officer?! I need the chief-!"

"I'm the chief of this operation- why? What's going on? Have you found something?" The blonde man turned, seeing a shaken up cop looking back at him.

"Me and a few others have found something a-and I think you'll want to see it-"

He was only a young boy and Hizashi couldn't tell if he was just nervous if if he had actually found something disturbing.

"What is it?"

"It's a- b...." he mumbled the last part.

"A What?"

"It's a body, Sir"

_A body..._

_Shit- ok_

"Officer" he called to his college "stop the search and have all volunteers leave the area. Send forensics out now and the officers assigned this case- and you" He turned to the boy, "take me to the body, now"

"Y-Yes Sir"

They began their journey through the bushes, until they came upon a small group of officers stood in a circle over blackened ash. The smell hit him like a punch in the face and he could see men standing off to the side, dry heaving and holding their noses.

It was truly like nothing he'd ever smelt before- but he powered through, eager to see the body.

"Hizashi, Sir-" they greeted.

"It's a male. He was in a bag but a rookie officer took him out but as you can see...identification isn't going to be easy. From the looks of it the body has been purposefully deprived of anything that could lead to an easy identification so-"

He joined the circle, looking down at the discovery.

Whatever Hizashi was expecting- this exceeded it. He could feel terror in his bones which really confused him- he had seen crime scene photos before. He'd seen bodies on the morgue- but the grotesque nature of the body on the floor just a few feet in front of him made his heart pound in a way he hated.

He had only just seen the scene in front of him and he already wanted to walk away and forget it all entirely- but he couldn't.

In a pile of blackened ash laid a disgusting pale, yellow and black pile of flesh hanging together in a vaguely human shape. The legs were bent up to the chest and the arms were twisted in an unnatural and painful way.

The face seemed flattened due to the bloating- diminishing any facial features that would usually take centre stage. A pile of foam was stuffed in the open mouth and it took a while for Hizashi to note the lack of fingertips.

Despite the flesh being softening and rotting the body seemed so stiff- seemingly defying gravity as the joints locked in place to contract every limb in an unnatural way.

But, the blonde fought against every fibre of his being to just leave the horrendous discovery and put on the mask of a professional.

"It's looking very planned and very meticulous. Murder probably- he looks tall which is one thing in common with Lev but like you said- not even his family are gonna be able to know if this is him or not"

While Hizashi was staring down at the blistered and bloated body he noticed something.

"I'm no expert in decomposition but discolouration is common right?"

"Oh yes sir- this one is especially bad. He's been dead for weeks- months even. The foam at the mouth, the bloating, the rotting, the smell- the skin turns a yellow colour before turning black and rotting completely."

"So that purple colour around the neck- what is that?"

"Looks like bruising, but I can't be sure"

"Bruising around the neck...I don't want to jump to conclusions but its a common sign of hanging or strangulation, Correct?"

"Yes"

"Right...no teeth too....we found one of Lev's teeth at Oikawas home..."

————————————

There's a family a few trailers down from yours- a mother, a young baby and a small girl.

They seem to have fallen on hard times but don't seem to fall in with the rest of the criminals in the trailer park.

You'd seen the mother a few times when you were outside, and you smiled at her when you were walking to the laundromats. Her little girl seemed shy and the baby was cute.

She could possibly be a way out of here...

"(Y/n)" Oikawa spoke softly, his calm voice drifting to you skin before filling your ears.

"Hm?"

"You're spacing out"

"Hm"

"....(y/n)"

"What?"

"Stop just staring at the wall- it's freaking me out"

"No" You slurred.

"Why? What's up?"

"Just go away- I'm tired!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired and I can't be bothered to speak"

"How can you be tired? All you've done it sleep?"

Being kidnapped and traumatised really takes all the enthusiasm out of you.

You chose not to reply, closing your eyes and feeling them burn as you laid back in the chair.

"C'mere, I'll take you to bed"

"No- I wanna sleep here"

"You sure?" He slid into the seat next to you, pulling you down onto his chest and placing a light blanket over you.

"Yes"

"Ok, take a nap but you've gotta start staying awake through the day, ok?"

"Whatever"

"Hush being moody" he booped your nose and kissed your forehead as he watched you fall into a slumber yet again.

"Have a nice nap, I'll wake you up when it's time to eat" he smiled, squeezing your body tighter to his.

" hm 'kay" You slurred yet again, leaning into his warmth.

"Actually, take me to bed. I wanna lie down now"

"Sure thing"

Within minutes he had you wrapped up tightly in bed, stroking you head until your light breaths turned into light snores.

He complained a little- but Oikawa actually liked this whole new dynamic.

You'd wake up, cling to him and then go back to sleep. It was quite adorable in his eyes.

The new bratty attitude took a little getting used to but Oikawa has started to find it endearing in a strange way- kind of like a rebellious child. That mixed with the constant sleepiness and clingyness just solidified one thing for him- he was going to keep you forever.

————————————

Unidentified male body found in search for missing schoolboy Lev Haiba. The identity of the body is still unknown- the corpse was found burned and disfigured with teeth, eyes, fingertips and hair all removed in a desolate woodland area. The search for a wanted teacher from Nekoma high school in Tokyo is ongoing. Oikawa Tōru is wanted in connection to the death of one student and the disappearance of two others- including Lev Haiba.

Kenma bit his lip as he watched the news report, rushing out of his house once he finally grasped what he has listened to.

Within minutes he was knocking at Kuroos door and met with the young man himself.

"Hi-"

"You see the news?"

"No, why?" The taller boy asked.

"They found a body-"

"....lev?"

"They can't say- but I guess they have suspicions. They said the body was burned and disfigured so...."

"Oh god...oh god....I really-" he choked up a little, looking at the ground with knitted brows, "I really hope it isn't him..."


	45. Please {45}

"E-Excuse me...?"

The startled mother turned around, looking just as panicky as you did. You needed to make this quick because you knew he was coming- you'd only gotten away because you pretended to throw a tantrum and run off. He'd find you soon.

"Oh...hi..."

"Hi-I was just- I'm- i...I understand if you say no but please I really need help-"

"I'm not getting mixed up in no drugs and no crimes, sor-" she cut you off before you could even explain, waving her hand frantically in the air and turning away with her baby.

"Please! there's no drugs and I swear nobody will even have to know you're involved-"

"Listen kid-"

"Please...I want to see my family again...I promise I'll make it up to you somehow..."

Her face contorted in confusion as she heard your voice break a little.

"...what's goin' on?"

"That man that I'm with kidnapped me and he killed people. His name is Oikawa Tōru and I'm (f/n) (l/n)- please just call the police-"

"Darlin- if the police come down here they're gonna gut me alive for being a rat-"

"Make an anonymous tip! They don't even have to know it was from you- please...is there no reward out for me? Couldn't that help you?"

"(Y/N)?!" You heard his voice roar.

"I've got to go- please just think about it-"

"I'll...see what I can do..."

You sprinted away from the woman, hyper aware of all the drunken and drugged up eyes on you and all the drug paraphernalia laying in the grass.

"Oi!"

"What?" You spat at the quickly approaching man, folding your arms and pouting.

"You know damn well 'what' now come here you brat!"

"Shut up-"

"You ought to feel lucky I didn't fucking leave you out here alone! Are you stupid? Are you not seeing how all these guys are looking at you- do you know what could have happened-"

"Oh I know! Just imagine if one of them were to kidnap me and murder people- Oh my gosh! It's just unthinkable Tōru you're so right-"

"Shut up"

He dragged you away, hiding the little smirk on his face.

_This disobedient little brat_ -

As he bit his lip in fondness he considered his next move-

_Being around all these creeps is going to end badly..._

_We'll have to leave and we'll have to leave soon..._

_As long as I keep the car on small roads nobody should spot us..._

_Besides- that woman seems to be staring over at us_...

As Oikawa marched you away the woman stood back, watching from afar and biting her lip. She wasn't a bad person- she didn't want to be involved in crime- but she couldn't just leave you with him....

She had to think about her kids too- if anyone found out that she had brought the police into the trailer park then her whole family would become targets.

But...she couldn't do nothing, could she?

She moped back inside her trailer as Oikawa pushed you into your shared one.

"Go to bed-"

"I'm not 5 years old-"

"Obviously- idiot"

"Stop treating me like I am then!"

"I'm not. Just shut up and do as you're told"

"No" you protested.

"Oi-" his calloused hands gripped your hair and pulled you back so your back rested to his chest, "what's with the attitude?"

"Don't have an attitude"

"You do"

"I don't care anyway"

"Hm really?" He mused giddily, now gripping you waist and pushing you closer to the bed.

"Really."

"Is that so?"

"Yes- it is so"

You felt his fingers brush against your jawline as he knelt down to brush his lips against yours.

"Well then (y/n)" he sighed, moving his hands to the small of your back.

"What?"

"We're leaving!" He chirped, pushing you onto the bed and walking away with a smile.

"Wait what?!"

"We're leaving this place- it's dangerous and I think we should find somewhere else"

"I thought you liked it?" You spat back a little too quickly,

"Of course I don't like it- neither do you. What's your problem? You suddenly want to stay now?"

_Shit_

_If we leave then the cops might not get here in time_

"W-when are we leaving?"

"Now. So you lay your pretty little head down and take a nap and when you wake up we'll be out of here"

_Fuck..._

_He wants to do this now?!_

"....do you not want any help? I can hel-"

"Don't even think about it. On the bed, now"

"......"

"Fine" he sighed, pushing you down into the mattress again and quickly grabbing at some rope that he kept close by. It seemed he always has something close to him to restrain you, "You can pout all you want but we're leaving- so just use this time to rest"

"Fuck you"

"I love you too" he laughed, pecking your lips before locking up the trailer.

——————————————

'Oikawa Tōru main person of interest in recent missing persons case'

'Oikawa Tōru deemed prime suspect'

'Tooth found at ex-teachers home could be a match to the unidentified body found miles away?'

'Murder, student-teacher affairs and possible police corruption- What is actually happening at Nekoma high school?'

The new cops on the case made sure the case got as much airtime as it possibly could- and due to the grizzly details it did catch the attention of a lot of people; just not anyone that could help.

However the disgusting details were usually spared on the TV and only revealed on online articles.

"Yaku, you shouldn't be reading those" Kuroo said, staring down at his friend who sat in the university cafeteria with shaky hands and his phone opened up onto a post about the body that was recently found.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"There's been no identification-"

"The body didn't have any teeth and Lev's tooth was found at that bastards house- so why are they being so weird about just saying that the body is him?! Everyone fucking knows it's him- can't they just confirm it? Why aren't they doing tests?!"

"Yaku it'll take time-"

"I know it, you know it, Kenma knows it's, Hinata knows it- the whole of Tokyo knows it! Why won't they just say it!?"

"....Kenma was telling me that even if it was Lev it wouldn't be as simple as a murder investigation"

"Why?"

"The cops gave out the information about Lev at the same time as Kinamo and (y/n), but they only named one suspect in all three cases- there's probably more to this than anyone knows"

"...."

Miles away Hinata Shōyō sat in the park close to his home, crying down his phone to his quiet friend while Kageyama awkwardly sat nearby.

"Kenma, have they not told you anything yet?"

"Nothing yet...sorry Shōyō"

"I can't believe he's-..."

Unlike Kuroo, Kenma and Hinata where more than aware that it was Lev- they didn't even want to wait for an official statement as Hinata just had a gut feeling that he didn't like. Even without an official police statement they knew- maybe Kuroo just didn't want to accept it yet. Not until he was forced to.

Not until it was 110% undeniable.


	46. Tell the truth {46}

' _A history of assault, violent porn addiction and mental illness- the shocking background of a former Tokyo teacher suspected of foul play in the cases of three of his students. Although Oikawa Tōru was named as a prime suspect a while ago- it is just recently that the police have discovered the full extent of his disturbing behaviour._

_Since the disfigured and decomposing corpse found last week was identified as his former student, Lev Haiba, the whole of the Tokyo police force has dramatically increased their effor-'_

"Kageyama Tobio?"

"Yes-" The dark haired boy looked up from his phone to the officer, hastily getting up and following them through the station.

He was given a tight smiled face of comfort from the officer before being pushed into a small interview room. It was strange- Tobio knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but being in this environment put him on edge. After handing over all his details and filling out a lengthy form he just had to sit and wait, going over every last memory he had of his so-called idol.

All he needed to do was give the information and leave. That's the only reason he was there.

"So, you're here about the Oikawa Tōru case, Correct?"

"Correct"

"Ok, so if you could tell me what brought you here today, that would be great"

"I-ok...I guess....it's not anything recent" Tobio admitted, knowing full well he hadn't spoke to Oikawa in years, "but I knew Oikawa when he was younger...if that'd be any help...."

"Of course" the man replied, "any information is good information- in fact we could really use some background information from people who knew him to try and figure out his character"

"Ok so...middle school was when I first noticed it I guess, he was older than me but I spent time with him..."

"Ok" the officer nodded.

"A lot of the girls asked him on dates, and he usually said yes but... they never really dated. In fact, he was horrible to those girls- if anyone asked him out it was like asking to be bullied. He didn't kiss them, didn't take them on dates, didn't meet their families, I don't think he ever even spoke to them unless he was embarrassing them- he'd emotionally abuse them and there were a few occasions where he just snapped and hit them. The worst one was a girl who he beat up really badly. She permanently lost vision in her left eye and was going to press charges but she moved away and that was the last anyone ever heard of it"

"...ok" the officer noted down the details.

"I don't think I ever saw him do anything nice for them... in fact I thought he hated girls for some reason until I found something in his bag. He left it in the locker room and I was going to return in to him but something fell out."

"Yes- what did you find?"

"Drawings of this girl. I knew of her because the teachers allowed her to nap in our class one time when she was ill. She wasn't a regular at our school but she's come and go sometimes...I gave them to him but he got so mad about it. Then I noticed he would kind of follow her- or just watch her sometimes...I know this doesn't seem relevant but I guess it gives you an insight into his personality. He was an obsessive guy- it was all or nothing with him."

———————————

"Iwaizumi Hajime, Correct?"

"Yes"

"Ok, go ahead"

Hajime nervously bit his lip, feeling nervous and horrified that he had to do this.

"His...god I'm sorry this is so embarrassing and weird-"

"It's fine. We're very professional and we need anything that may assist in the case" the female officer smiled to calm down the young man.

"Ok....h-his.."

_God Hajime, are you really about to talk about this?_

"His porn taste was...questionable"

"Ok" she waited for the boy to speak again after gaining his composure.

"It just....like, he could be great guy but also one of the shittiest people ever. He was nice to me and few others but most people he wouldn't even try to impress. There was this boy named Tobio who looked up to him and he bullied him for years- and any girl that asked him out would become so insecure and upset. Trying to date that guy was like a one way ticket to becoming a punching bag- nobody ever successfully dated him and not many successfully became his friend. I knew he had issues but...god I don't even know what to say"

"It's fine, these things can be a lot to deal with. You mentioned porn earlier right? We've spoken to his parents who also mentioned an unhealthy relationship with pornography, could you elaborate on that?"

"I-Oh Yeah- i was using his computer one day when we were doing homework together. I was going to go onto his Facebook or some shit to post something stupid like kids do but I opened it up and it was just pages and pages of this weird shit"

"Weird?"

"Yeah- most of them were violent or sadistic- not to the point where it was really weird but the strangest thing was was that he seemed to pick videos with a certain girl in mind I guess"

"What do you mean?"

"Every video had a girl with (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin and (e/c) eyes. I guess the whole sadistic thing wasn't really...it wasn't violent or anything like that but it was more controlling...there was a lot of drugging and stuff- sometimes the girl in the videos would be asleep or something and then I noticed something in the background so I kept looking-"

"You watched a lot of the videos?"

"N-not it a weird way! I...I noticed that the background looked familiar and that the videos weren't even porn anymore so I watched more and more and I kept noticing things and....it wasn't a video from a website- he was videoing a girl from our school."

"Videoing her how? What was the content of these videos?"

"It was literally just videos of her. She'd be asleep in some, she'd be laughing in others. I never brought it up to him but I noticed the way he acted around her from then on..."

"Ok-"

"I think it was (y/n)"

"(f/n) (l/n)?"

"Yes. They look exactly the same and the news already said she went to the same school as him sometimes- don't you guys think they were dating too? Isn't that weird? How Oikawa goes from beating up and abusing every girl that asks him out to suddenly choosing this one girl- his student who he could've lost his job over, to treat nicely? There has to be more to it, right? She can't have just been anyone"

—————————

"We have enough evidence to assume he was stalking her- and it wasn't just a student-teacher thing, this has been going on for longer than I want to even think about" Aizawa mumbled.

"You read the reports from Iwaizumi and Kageyama?" Levi replied.

"Yep- we searched his parents house too and found journals that talk about his thing for her. Iwaizumi was telling the truth too- we found a lot of violent porn and videos of (y/n)."

"What a fucked up bastard"

"Do you think anything happened to him? Surely he must have PTSD or some sort of mental trauma"

"Maybe he was just born to be a psychopath...maybe that's just who he is"

"Yeah...we just need to figure out where Lev and Kinamo come into the picture"

"You know....our psychologists have been looking into all the evidence and first person accounts of Oikawa as a person and they've all said that he was extremely insecure. He hid it amazingly well but he was definitely insecure about himself, so maybe the thought of losing (y/n) to someone was too much?"

"Maybe...but why make Kinamos look like an accident when Lev's was so violent? We still don't know his involvement in Reo and chahikos deaths...."


	47. Past {47}

"This isn't just a local case anymore, y'know?" Levi stated.

"Yes, I know" Aizawa replied.

"The whole of japan and possibly more know what's going on"

"I know I just...- I've never worked on a case this big before..."

"It's a struggle to know how to handle the press but the chief said we can get a social media expert in to handle the press and the amount of officers working on the evidence is doubling every day" the small man informed the police officer.

"We've got a team on Lev's body and crime scene, a team looking over Kinamos case, a team working on the CCTV from the past few months around the school, a team looking into (y/n)'s past, a team looking into Reo and Chahikos deaths and a team looking further into Oikawa himself"

Levi nodded his head, taking in the sheer size of this investigation. Looking through months of CCTV will take a tiring amount of time- not to mention all of the crime scene investigations and interviews that will have to take place now.

"If his silence is anything to go by he's definitely guilty. We named him as a person of interest ages ago- and now he's a suspect and he still hasn't come forward. It seems he doesn't care about his name being dragged through the mud by the media"

"He's hiding"

"Yup"

The two spoke about the situation while Hizashi sat in the interview room not too far away.

"So What was it like dating Oikawa Tōru?" He asked.

"It was horrible. He was a violent bully" the young girl spoke truthfully about her experience.

"Ok- was he violent all the time? Could he be nice sometimes?"

"No. In public he would be passive to get away with it but if I ever approached him on his own he'd almost always make me cry and either order me to leave him alone or just walk off"

"So- why did you want to date him if he was like that?"

"He seemed nice- he seemed like the perfect guy. He was a perfect guy until you looked beneath the surface"

"Ok...so did you two ever go on any dates or any-"

"No. Nothing like that. I wasn't even allowed to kiss him- none of the girls that asked him out were. We had to keep our distance and then he'd leave us alone"

"So how did the breakup occur?"

"It was the same every time- he'd bully us and we'd take it because we wanted to date this 'perfect' guy and then when he got violent we dumped him. 'Dating' Tōru was just asking to be temporarily abused- there were no dates, no feelings, no kisses, no handholding- absolutely nothing like that"

Hizashi wrote down her confession, no longer being shocked by the statements. Before this girl he'd interviewed three more- every single one of them describing Tōru the exact same way.

' _Don't talk_

_Don't touch'_

Those were his main rules.

If the girls he dated spoke to him he'd bully them- if they dared touch him or attempt any affectionate action, that's when he'd get violent.

_So why did he appear so cosy with (y/n)?_

_There isn't much CCTV of them together- but from the stuff we've gathered he allowed her to talk and to touch him._

_Why is he so...normal with her?_

——————————

"Where are we?" You sat in the large field overflowing with warm sunlight as you ripped the Daisy's from the ground and picked away at them.

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

"I don't know"

"Then why the fuck are we here?" You spat, ripping away another flower.

"Watch your mouth" he scolded, slapping your thigh as you pouted, "just waiting for the trailer to be moved."

_He loves me_

"And we've got to live in a field until it does?"

"Yeah"

"Can you untie me?"

"Nope"

_He loves me not_

"You're going to keep me tied to a fucking tree?"

"Yup"

You sighed in frustration.

"Why couldn't we just move it ourselves? You have a car"

"Not for much longer"

"You selling it?" You enquired, picking away another pretty pink tinted petal.

"Nope- I'm burning it"

"What? Why?"

"Can't be spotted in it. We'll get rid of it, wait until the guy I paid has moved the trailer and then it's smooth sailing from there. I've got to keep you safe ya know"

_He loves me_

"I don't think anything will be smooth sailing from now on"

"Why not? We stick together and we'll be fine"

"...Tōru how long is it gonna take?"

"He said he's gonna call me when he moves it, probably a few hours"

"Oh my god"

"Oh hush, he took it a while ago now"

_He loves me not_

"Where are we even staying? Why did you keep most of our stuff?"

"Oh- and here comes the fun news" he sarcastically sang.

"what?"

"We'll have to walk to the trailer. I asked him to take it to a quite isolated area and the walk shouldn't be that long so it'll be fine"

"Fine?! Fine?! We're walking?!"

"It's not that bad- look around- this place is lovely"

_He loves me_

"Yeah- but still-" he was right, it was almost heavenly with the large oak trees towering over you and the bright green grass and flowers sprouting up and climbing up against your body, but still, "what about night time?"

"That crappy little store at the trailer park sold pop up festival tents"

"I can't believe this"

"Well, start believing. I'll probably put it up soon since the suns going down"

_He loves me not_

"Tōru you're such a shithead"

"And you're a brat, now shut up" he laughed, approaching you with something in his hand.

"What's that- Oh Tōru you basic bitch" you giggled as he placed the hand made flower crown on your head.

"You look really pretty" he sighed, pressing a kiss to your forehead and then to your lips.

_He loves me_


	48. Closer {48}

"Are you not gonna get up? You've been sleeping for ages now"

"No, I want to sleep" you slurred.

The smell of Lev's corpse was something you'd never forget.

The pure fear that ran through your veins every time you saw the boy hanging just metres away from you was something you'd never forget.

You'd never forget.

You couldn't forget and it made you feel sick.

It made you feel empty.

"You can't sleep all day"

"I can if you stop waking me up"

The man sighed.

"We're almost at the trailer now, you can sleep when we get there"

"I don't want to walk" you whined.

"But I'll bet you want warmth right?"

"Ugh! You're so annoying"

"And she finally rises!" He cried sarcastically as you moodily stood up in the field.

"How far away is it?"

"I'd say about an hour"

—————————————

"He was there the night Reo and Chahiko died- his nephew confirmed it and we have his DNA on various pieces of evidence" Aizawa stated.

"Have we fully figured out what happened with that boy?" Levi asked.

"Pretty much- he was taken from his home without knowing that his parents had been killed and lived with Oikawa and (y/n) until he escaped. From what we know it seems that they were in some sort of romantic relationship but (y/n) was kept locked up and tied up so that hints at it not being consensual which conflicts with all the CCTV which showed a loving relationship...The body that he described as floating was more than likely Lev's since we found his tooth in the home. (Y/n) was definitely in the attic and we now have her journal"

"Does it have anything interesting in it?"

"She wrote down some memories and her feelings. Her and Oikawa were in a relationship while he was teaching at her school but it seems soon after it became more sinister. (Y/n) references an incident involving Kinamo and Oikawa but doesn't clarify what she meant by it but it seems after that point everything became...well, creepy as fuck"

"We have a lot of evidence on him now- we can prove he was involved with (y/n) through DNA, CCTV and those notes, through the notes we can prove he was connected to Kinamo, through Takeru we can prove he was connected to Lev, Reo, Chahiko and (y/n), not to mention all the extra DNA tests and circumstantial evidence we have against him" Levi recapped.

"Yup- now we just need to find him."

"We will- his face is everywhere now, he's a wanted man. Let's hope (y/n) is still alive when we find them"

"I need to understand his motives before I can presume anything but... maybe Kinamo found out about him and (y/n) and he killed him to keep it a secret?"

"That would work" Levi replied.

"That would mean Lev also would have found out about the relationshi-"

"Chahiko and Reo? If they knew about the relationship they probably wouldn't have told anyone because they were related to Oikawa- so why did they have to die?"

"Good point...it's pointless trying to guess with this guy- we need (y/n). We need a living victim"

"Actually" Levi Correct himself with a surge of urgency as he remembered some crucial information, "we got an anonymous call from Chahikos mobile phone with a tip off about Lev and (y/n). She said we should check his home for a body- it was weeks ago, before he was even a suspect. It was tracked back to her mobile"

"So he killed them because they were catching on to the murders, not because of a relationship with a student-"

"Yes. They died after Lev and Kinamo"

"Hm....still- doesn't it seem like quiet a jump? Sure a relationship with a student is morally frowned upon but going from that straight to murder seems...strange"

"Maybe it wasn't his first time killing? You've read his background report, guys a freak. Tortured animals and everything- signs of a real creep. Could have accidentally killed Kinamo with the PE supplies and realised that he liked it"

——————————————

"Oikawa Tōru sucks ass" you yelled, rubbing your eyes as you skipped away from the man.

"Hey!" He giggled.

"Where the hell is this trailer at?!"

"It won't be much further"

You pouted as he jogged after you, linking his arm with yours.

"I'm really excited about this place"

"Why?" You asked.

"We won't be around all those crackheads like before"

_Great_

_I'm be alone with him_

_How fucking fantastic_

You thought sarcastically.

"Oi what's wrong with you?"

"Fuck off"

"Excuse me?" He bellowed.

"Fuck off"

Recently your mood has been unpredictable- irrational even. It's understand level when taking into account the situation you were in but also quiet dangerous when you realise who you were around.

If your mood changed it meant a murderous, stalker was going to get the brunt of it- and god knows how he'd react.

"You hurry the fuck up before I get pissed off"

"Don't care-"

Before you could fully finish your snappy remark your head was jolted back from his palm smacking into your cheek.

"Shut up. Seriously- what the fuck is wrong with you lately?! What the hell happened to the old you?!"

"The....old....me?!" You mumbled under your growing sobs.

"Yes the old you! The one I love!"

"Oh I don't know Oikawa! Maybe you killed her along with Kinamo and Lev!"

"Oh shut up-"

"So you don't love me anymore? You've fucked me up and now you've decided that you don't like what you've created?" You spat out, "how fucking dare you criticise the problems you made"

"Did I say that?! Did those words come out of my mouth?!"

"They didn't have to"

"I will never stop loving you, never...." he said the words with confidence so you knew he meant it but maybe...maybe he knew deep down that you were right.

"We're here...get inside" he pointed to a while in the distance where you could faintly see the trailer.

"Fine"

"...(y/n)"

"What?" You asked, stomping away from him.

Pointless to run- he's definitely faster than me- and stronger. Plus I don't know where I am....

"You...you still love me, right?"

_Why does he sound so weak?_

_Why does he sound so desperate?_

You stopped in your tracks, turning to face him with a blank face.

"(Y/n)"

"What?"

"I said, do you still love me?"

"I don't know- go find the 'old' me and ask her what she thinks about who you've become"

Usually upon backchatting him like that you'd run and hide- absolutely terrified of what he'd do. He'd usually be running after you or pushing you into a corner but this time...this time he just stood there looking at you, his breathing increasing as his brows furrowed.

"(Y/n)..."

"Yes?"

_Shit he's crying..._

_He's crying?_

"Tell me you love me"

"What if I don't want to?"

It's not like you hadn't said it before- you'd said it lovingly while gazing into his eyes in the morning and cuddling up to him at his flat- and you'd said it out of fear and blackmail to keep him happy and keep yourself safe, but for whatever reason, this time you just don't want to.

He was vulnerable and you knew it.

"Tell me you love me!" He sobbed out.

"...." you stared back, the same blank face you were being stained by tears running down your puffy cheeks.

He rushed towards you, pressing his lips to yours in a manner that could only be described as desperate. Oikawas hands gripped at your body almost painfully hard as he walked you towards the trailer.

"Love me" he'd whisper as he pulled his lips away.

"Love me again"

"I love you"

"I need you"

"I can't lose you"

And you stayed completely silent through all of it- giving in physically but being completely vacant mentally. Well, that was until he broke.

"Please" he hiccuped, stroking your hair and staring deep into your eyes.

"You're crying too- I know you need me! We both know that we need each other! R-remember that time when you begged me not to date anyone? Remember every single time you got jealous over those girls in gym class? R-remember when we used to go to those 24 hour stores in the middle of the night for stupid shit that would make us laugh?! C'mon! I know you do- just say it!"

"...I love you Oikawa Tōru"

But he didn't look impressed with the answer.

"...I'm losing you, aren't I?"

You shrugged.

"I won't...I won't let it happen- I promise I'll make it better- I'll make us go back to normal"

_We can't go back to normal_

_We never were normal_

————————————

"Oikawa Tōru and (y/n) spotted at a trailer park- send a team out there right now. Search everything and question everyone"

"Got it"


	49. Tip off {49}

They noticed the woman lingering near the team of cops.

"Levi- go speak to her...she looks like she knows somthin'"

The small man nodded, wandering over to the tired looking woman who scurried away at the sight of him approaching. She held a bundle tightly in her arms,

"Oi!"

She barely spared him a glance before hurrying her steps.

"Hey! I'm takin' to you!" He followed suit, speeding up until he could lay a haste hand on her shoulder and force her to halt.

Not a word escaped her lips as she slowly turned with fear in her eyes to look at the man. One small look said it all- Levi knee how people where in places like this.

"Please...I cant be seen talking to you"

His eyes darted around the crime ridden place, soon after noticing that the bundle she held was a small baby wrapped in a dirty blanket.

"Come with me"

She followed along, holding her baby and hiding her face.

————————————

"They were here- I reported it- but you can't let anyone know it was me that called you" she begged.

"Ok, nobody will now and if anything happens we can put you under a witness protection program" Aizawa interjected.

"Just tell us everything you know" Levi added, flicking the butt of his cigarette out of the car window.

"They got here a while ago now- one day they just appeared. He was always glued to her- or at least following her like a shadow so I couldn't talk to her. I didn't think much of it- people like that come and go all the time in places like this and I don't want to give anyone a reason to hurt me or my son so I just keep to myself...one day she ran to me- the girl- she was alone this time. She told me who he was and who she was and that he's kidnapped her and that he'd killed someone or somethin'... they left not too long after so I thought it'd be best to call you guys"

"Indeed...we can take you down to the police station- there'll be a place for your baby too while you give a full statement and police sketch. You've been helpful to this case"

"So she was serious then? That guy was a murderer?" The woman inquired.

"To put it lightly- the guys fucking insane. Did she have any injuries? Or seem weird in any way? drugged or drunk?"

"Oh-um.... I can't remember any injuries- not recent ones atleast....she was panicked, and seemed terrified when she heard him shouting after her but she didn't seem to be under the influence of anything...if it helps- they didn't move the trailer themselves. Some random guy came in and moved it for them so maybe he could tell you where they went. You'd probably want to talk to the guy that owns this place too- Al. He deals with everyone on the trailer park so he might know the guy who moved their trailer"

Levi stares at Aizawa who wore a crooked smile.

"Ok, we'll send you with our colleagues and we'll go check it out"

—————————————

"This place is creepy as fuck"

"I know"

"Seriously, why here of all places?"

"It's quiet" he mumbled.

"Too quiet- have you watched any horror movie ever? It's like we're asking to be possessed"

"It's not that bad"

"We don't have any electricity either- were in complete darkness and I'm freezing!" You moaned, wrapping the blanket tighter around you on the small seat you were perched on.

"D'ya wanna go out for a walk?"

"A walk?!" You raged, "now?! In the dark?! In the cold?! In this place?!"

He laughed in response, appearing from the small bedroom at the back.

"Come on- there's nothing to be scared of. Plus we've got plenty of time to kill" he grinned.

"Come on- bond with nature (y/n)" he giggled.

"Oh god I hate you" you groaned while standing and following him out of the trailer.

Not to your surprise- you were right. This place was definitely fucking creepy and he couldn't change your mind with his nature bullshit.

It was secluded and scary and dark.

"Remember when he had to run through the woods back at school in lesson" he asked, reminiscing, "well- you didn't, you skipped that lesson"

"You made me walk through the woods anyway- and it was super muddy"

"You were helping me with the equipment"

"Whatever, you just wanted to sweet talk me, didn't you?"

"Just a lil bit" he smiled.

"I can't believe you were my teacher back then..." you thought back to just a few months earlier when everything was good. It was strange- morally fucked up, but it was honestly one one the best times in your life.

"Can't believe you actually slept with me"

"Hey!"

"Ouch!" He feigned injury as you jokingly slapped his arm, "but seriously...why did you do that? You're not supposed to sleep with your teachers, I thought I was the messed up one, not you"

The statement kind of stunned you as Oikawa had never openly acknowledged hoe messed up he was.

"Well it's not like I was planning for it like you were- besides, it was a spur of the moment thing, I didn't know it would lead to this. My life was boring as fuck, I just wanted to live a little, y'know? Like in the movies and stuff..."

He nodded understandingly.

"Well, they say be careful what you wish for, don't they? My life certainly ain't fuckin' boring now" you sighed.

As you both walked through the abandoned land, you pondered over things you hadn't been able to think of for a while.

"Have you been losing your memory too?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"I can't remember things- it's pretty annoying- I can't think straight a lot of the time either- it's like I want my thoughts back but my head is just completely vacant"

"Oh...I don't know...I've been stressed but I'm ok I guess...maybe your just stressed too"

"Maybe"

His hand reached out to yours as he walked ahead with faster paced steps.

"Do you ever want to go back to how it was before?" You inquired.

"Before?"

"Before all of this- before the police and the murder and the violence...when it was just us hiding our relationship....even though I know it was wrong, I'd still give anything to go back to that"

"We can still have that (y/n)- we're still together, we can still have the relationship we both want"

You knew you couldn't.


	50. It’s real {50}

He watched with a sigh, messing around with the same deck of cards he had been using for weeks now.

_Why is she so tired?_

_She isn't even doing anything._..

He'd tried to wake you up on numerous occasions, only to be met by the same reply.

'No'

He watched you try to move in your sleep- even though you'd lost weight during the time he'd kept you with him, your movements looked heavy and weighed down.

You didn't have much interest in anything anymore. No food. No fun. No memories.

He didn't like it too much. He didn't get to see you anymore- you were always with him but you were barely there.

Eventually you did stir and wake- but he just expected you to go back to sleep as usual. However, this time you sat up, eyes still barely open but scanning the room.

"You ok?" He smiled fondly, wasting no time on making his way to the bed where he could tackle you in a hug.

"Yeah" you slurred.

"You hungry?"

His question slowly seeps into your consciousness and you cuddled into his chest.

"No"

"...(y/n)- please eat for me"

You pulled away, holding back tears for seemingly no reason. Everything kinda hurt and felt restricted- but you were getting used to that by now.

"I'm not hungry" you explained.

"...I know..." he nodded, looking down at you, "but please try...just a little bit"

You hugged him again, fighting the urge to go to sleep.

"It's dark? Is it morning or night?"

"I don't know" he whispered to you before pressing a kiss to your forehead, "you gonna get out of bed today- well, when it's light?"

"Dunno"

"We need to find somewhere to shower" he said.

"Yeah..."

"So are you gonna get up for a bit? I'd like you to keep me company"

"I don't know...I'm tired"

"Tired...? How can you be tired- all you've done is sleep"

"I have no idea..."

"Come on- push yourself. Try and get up and if you want to go back to sleep you can, ok? You can even bring your blanket" he offered with a smile.

"....ok"

The moment you forced your heavy limbs to move you felt even more tired than before. Not to mention that the moment you stood up your heart began to race and your legs began to give way.

"Woah- what's wrong? (Y/n)? Baby? What's wrong- are you ok?"

"Think....think I'm gonna...." you stumbled all over the small trailer- unable to keep balance due to blacking out.

It was like you were missing chunks of time and when you came back to consciousness you were dizzy and confused.

"I got you....I got you..." he held you up by your waist as you desperately grasped at the walls for something to hold on to.

He waited for a while before asking if you were ok to walk.

You stumbled to the front of the trailer to the couch and sat down, Oikawa dumping your blanket on you a few seconds later and joining you in the warmth.

You stared out the small window.

_The lake out there...._

_I wonder how long it would take for me to drown..._

_Oikawa probably still has some pills laying around- it wouldn't be hard._

"(y/n), you know you can't carry on sleeping this much"

"Why?"

"It's not good for you"

"I'm sure a lot of things that've happened weren't good for me- but ya just gotta accept it" you shrugged.

"And do you accept it?"

"What?"

"Do you accept everything that has happened?"

"Well yeah"

"Then why are you struggling like this?"

You looked away.

Did he expect you to tell the truth?

You weren't coping. You couldn't cope.

————————-

The walk to a nearby campsite was merciless- but they had free showers so Oikawa thought it'd be a good idea.

"Put your hoodie up" he demanded and you obliged.

Honestly- at this point you didn't care. You just wanted to get this over and done with and go back to resting.

You didn't make eye contact with anyone- feeling overwhelmed and afraid by the unusual presence of people.

"Take your bag" he instructed you, "stay in the shower next to mine, be as quick as you can and remember to keep your hood up when you come back out, ok?"

You turned to him, eyes barely open, and silently nodded. Oikawa ushered you into the shower, him then going into his own.

You took a while to look around- come to terms with this new environment when you remembered why you were here.

Reluctantly, you slipped out of your clothes, feeling too exposed already.

The shower was turned on after, covering you in cold water that had yet to be heated.

May as-well hurry and get it over with.

It was actually rather calming- once the water heated up you stood there, moving as slowly as you pleased as you let the water run down your body.

_I don't want to be here though_

The thoughts kept creeping back in. You were scared, you were tired, angry, hurt, miserable, self-conscious...

_Why don't I just kill myself?_

"You ready?" Oikawa knocked on the shower.

"Yeah"

———————————

The trailer was cold with sharp December air.

"I've gotta go out and get some stuff for us, ok?"

"Yeah"

"So c'mere so I can tie you-"

"What? Now?" You asked, sitting up in the bed to see him already raring to go.

"Yeah"

"What? No? You can't just leave me here-" you protested.

You didn't want to be alone-

You couldn't be alone!

You didn't feel safe alone!

"I have to go and get some foo-"

"Then let me come"

"No"

"Why?"

"If somebody recognises you we're done for"

"I'll put my hood up"

"No. That's final"

You began to tear up as you realised how serious he was. He was really going to leave you alone and tied up again.

He was really going to do it.

You couldn't stop him.

He didn't care that you didn't want him to.

The only thing that your mind could flicker back to was being in the attic- constricted and forced to watch your friend decompose.

You could still see him now-

It's like you could feel the cold breeze again and smell the rancid stench that you lived with.

"Please don't leave me" you begged, trying desperately to keep your composure while still getting your point across.

"(Y/n) I promise I won't be long" he sighed, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"But that's not the point!" You yelled.

"What? What do you mean?" His hands gripped your chin, keeping you in place to look at him, "what is the point then"

He watched you dry heave and start to panic. It's strange how a feeling alone can overtake your entire body- a feelingthat you'd never felt so intensely before.

Your heart punched through your chest and that caused even more fear.

_Am I gonna have a heart attack?_

_Is this how I die?_

_I can't breathe either-_

_What's happening?_

"What's going on?"

You couldn't answer. Your throat was swelling up and you didn't feel safe.

Nothing felt safe.

Oikawa grew more and more worried as you shook your head violently as if to completely deny what was happening. 

"(Y/n) you're scaring me- talk to me. What's going on?" You could hear him holding back tears.

"I-I..." you couldn't even choke out a word in between your panicked sobs.

"It's ok...it's ok (y/n), just breathe..."

"I-I-I don't feel s-safe without you here" you hiccuped, "p-please don't g-go"

"(Y/n)-"

"Please! Please don't go!"

"No- no, no! Listen- I'm not going anywhere, ok? I'm gonna stay here with you, I promise....I promise I'll stay" he calmed you with his voice until you allowed him closer to touch you.

"I-I'm scared"

"You don't have to be scared baby, there's nothing to be scared of"

But to you there was.

To you the boy hanging from the ceiling was just as real as ever- you still still see him. You could hear the gargling noises he made. You could smell him rotting away.

"Tōru"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever fucking leave me. Seriously. Don't you dare leave me even for a second. Ever"

"I won't"


	51. Blame game {51}

_I could do it_

_I could really end it all now_

_I could... I really could_...

———————————

For the first time in what felt like forever Oikawa was finally getting some good sleep.

He'd been neglecting his need to sleep recently- deciding to watch over you instead.

Recently you'd started to freak out in your sleep more, so he'd stay awake and try to soothe you. If you freaked out so bad that you woke up he wanted to be there when you did- even if you were just stirring and crying unconsciously he felt like he had to listen.

_You did this to her Tōru-_

_Now you will fucking deal with it._

_If she cries, I'll be there to listen._

_If she hurts, I'll be there to comfort her_.

Even when he knew he couldn't comfort you he forced himself to stay awake, listen for any cries and dwell over anything he could. It was like he was purposefully putting himself through some sort of emotional torture.

The bruise on your arm?

The pained look on your face?

The drastic weight loss?

All his fault. He knew it all along but could he ever admit it?

Fuck no- not out loud anyway. In the back of his mind he knew it to be a fact but he painted over the fact with a thick layer of the lies he'd rather believe.

How could he admit to destroying the thing he loved?

He did this every time.

He did this every damn time.

Why couldn't he just let good things be good?

Why?

Because he didn't deserve it.

He didn't deserve to go to nationals

He didn't deserve to be a pro volleyball player

He didn't deserve the attention he got from everyone

He didn't deserve anything...

How can he accept good things when he knows he doesn't deserve them?

Unlike all those other times though- this one was too painful and deep to rip himself out of. All of his destructive behaviours had only seemed to hurt him in the past- but this time he had destroyed someone else.

He had destroyed you.

He hated it.

He hated even more that he couldn't see the worst injuries he had inflicted- sure, you looked ill, but he knew you felt worse. And he did too.

At times he could handle the flashbacks of the bodies and blood and the smell of rotting flesh....but other times it snuck up on his and caught him off guard. Other times it eat away at him and he got a glimpse into your world.

_But I only wanted to make her happy._

_I only wanted to keep her to myself._

_I've never wanted something as bad as I wanted her..._

_I needed to keep her._

_I gave up everything else!_

_I gave up volleyball._

_I gave up my job._

_I gave up my family._

_I gave up my friends._

_Why should I have to give her up too?!_

_She would've left me..._

_She would've left me if I didn't do this!_

_She would've realised that I'm not who I act like...I'm not the great guy everyone thinks I am..._

_I'm disgusting._

_I'm a disgusting person._

_I'm weak._

_I'm a freak._

_I'm someone who's undeserving of love and when she realised that she would have left..._

This time it was Oikawa who tossed and turned in his sleep- clenching his jaw as he tried to neglect his own thoughts.

_You can work hard all your life Tōru, but it won't change who you are._

_You're not gifted._

_You're not talented._

_You're not who you wish you were._

————————————

"We want to know how a student and teacher can have a relationship without the schools knowledge" Levi hummed.

"They hid it well- we had no reason to suspect one of our staff members of doing such a thing" the principle replied.

"But it was all over the cameras." Aizawa mused.

"We had no reason to check the cameras- we can't look through thousands of hours of footage just 'in case' something happens"

"But surely something must have seemed amiss? He'd often give her a ride home"

"Teachers will offer rides home to students who can't make it that day- it's not uncommon. If the student doesn't have a way to get home then it's our responsibility to make sure they get there safely"

"Were you aware that he was taking her home?" Levi asked and saw the principle freeze and stutter, "surely other staff members have to be informed about this? You can't just pick up a kid and leave- it's got to be done in a controlled and professional way, correct?"

"Correct"

"So- I'll ask again- did he ever officially inform you about this?"

"Well- no- but like I said-"

"'You had no reason to suspect him' right?" Aizawa interjected, "but you did. You'd had several complaints about Oikawa before for his hostile behaviour"

The principle sat back in his seat, unsure of what to say.

"Y-yes but that's was when he was still new here- once he'd settled into the school it was fine-"

"Actually it wasn't. It isn't. You should have looked into this- he was hostile towards students when they were on their own yet you allowed him to book the library after school for one on one activities with a student"

"He was helping her catch up on her work-"

"-Alone after you had complaints about his behaviour to the students"

Levi nodded, pulling out some papers to back up Aizawa.

"Female student aged 16- Mr. Oikawa shoved me away during a lesson.

Male student aged 18- Mr. Oikawa threatened me during sports.

Female student aged 18- Mr. Oikawa raised his hand as if to hit me

Female student aged 17- Mr. Oikawa was verbally abusive to me

Female student aged 18- Mr. Oikawa told me to 'fuck off'

Female student aged 17- Mr. Oikawa locked me in the changing rooms for 2 hours

Male student aged 18- Mr. Oikawa our his hand around my throat"

"So- after you got these complaints, what did you do?"

"He was questioned-"

"And?"

"And he gave a good reason for his actions so we didn't look any further into it" the principle admitted.

"What reasons could he have for threatening your students?" Levi asked, dumbfounded.

"The girls would flirt with him relentlessly- they would not leave him alone. We all saw it- occasionally he snapped at them and they got bitter. That's it- that's all there is to it- it's unprofessional yes, but he's still a young guy and it was bound to get annoying for him when he was trying to do his job"

"So what about the two boys that reported incidents with him?"

"Those weren't officially reported- it was more of a classroom issue than a one for the school board"

"So these kids reported these incidents, then were either ignored or had the blame placed on themselves and Oikawa was allowed to carry on as usual and plan one on one sessions with a student which ultimately led him to groom her into a relationship? And all of this happened under your supervision?"

"....y-yes"

"Ok. Thankyou for you time. We need to go check for updates. Keep in touch if your remember anything else"

The men left.

"The guys back at the station should have tracked down the guy that moved their trailer by now- as soon as he tells us where the fuck they are we can get that sick bastard"


	52. Enough {52}

"(Y/N)?!" 

Panic.

"(Y/N)! WHERE ARE YOU?! (Y/N)?!"

Fear.

"(Y/N)?!!"

He ran through the lightly wooded area the best he could in the pitch black.

He'd woken up to find you missing.

_Where is she_

_Where is she_

_FUCK_

_WHERE IS SHE_

The panic he felt right now was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"(Y/N) PLEASE!" He sobbed out.

_Please be ok_

_Please be ok_

_Please be ok_

This was the hardest he'd ever cried- he could even put on a brave face or pretend.

He woke up to find you gone with bottles of pills laying where you usually did.

_No_

_No_

_Please be ok_

_She has to be ok_

"(Y/N)!!!" He didn't even care if he was drawing attention to himself- he didn't care about anything other than you right now. He needed you to be ok.

"Baby....baby no... no! where are you?!"

He stumbled through the damp grass, his eyes searching for you.

Then he saw a disturbance in the green grass- a soft lump with feminine curves.

"Fuck..."

His legs began moving before he could fully process that it was you.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)..."

Sharp rocks and stones dug into his knees as he roughly slid to the floor by your side.

You looked up with weary eyes.

"No...no! I love you...I love you so much- stay with me"

He sobbed your name while lifting you head and soon after rolling you onto your side. His heart broke as he saw you shaking your head in disagreement.

_She needs to puke it up_

_I need to get her help_

_Fuck_

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered as he shoved his fingers down your throat.

It pained him to watch you gag- seeing you roll over in discomfort and writhe around in dirt and rain water while throwing up.

"No- come on! You need to puke it up (y/n)-"

You groaned out in response.

"Please just try! Puke it up and then we'll go get help ok?"

A harsh sob wracked your whole body as he jammed his fingers further down your throat.

"I'm sorry baby....I'm so sorry" he sobbed back.

You turned again, throwing up some more of the contents of your stomach.

"Is it hurting yet? (Y/n)?! Does it burn?"

As soon as he had made sure he'd gotten rid of as many of the pills as he could then he was getting you somewhere safe. Somewhere with people that could help.

You coughed up some more vomit- turning to him and crying in pain.

"It burns" you croaked in a pained voice.

"It's ok- I promise you'll be ok"

—————————————

"Was this the man you moved the trailer for?" Levi asked.

"Yeah- that's him. I'm certain" the man replied.

"Where did you move the trailer?"

"It was around here somewhere" the man motioned on the map- "it wasn't a specific location because he wanted it quite isolated. In a kind of field but you have to go through a lot of trees and swamp shit before you get to it"

"Do you remember where it was? Can you show us?"

"Yeah- I should be able to get you there"

"We need to go right now, come with us and we'll get a team"

————————————

"Excuse me! Can you call an ambulance for me? Please?" He had confidence that the hat, glasses and surgical mask did enough to hide his face.

For you....he just had to hope nobody recognised who you were. He wasn't too nervous- you were far away from home and looked a lot different. A lot weaker and....more tired.

"Oh yeah- sure"

The kind older woman quickly dialled the emergency services for the desperate man and the tired girl in his arms.

He looked rugged and out of place in the small village.

Oikawa had a small bag of belongings and that was it.

"Thankyou"

He sat down on a small wall- resting you on his lap as he tried to gently speak to you.

"Are you ok? C'mon stay awake for me"

"Excuse me- what has happened?" The older woman asked.

"She....she overdosed"

She nodded, turning away and carrying on with the phone call.

"Help is coming (y/n)- hold on"

_Stay calm..._

_She's gonna get help- she'll be fine._

_No matter how big these cases get in the media they only really stay local-_

_Nobody out here will know._

_She's going to be fine and we're going to be ok._


	53. Hospital {53}

Oikawa was surprised that they believed his story- well, then again, you don't suspect everyone you bump into to be partaking in the things that he is.

Why would they doubt him?

They're nurses- they over worked and underpaid, they don't have time to pick apart everyone that they meet.

Anyway, the bullshit excuse he had told them was that's you'd gotten some sleeping tablets at a different dosage than your usual- then the change in prescription confused you so you ended up taking too many. He explained that when he'd realised what happened that you were very disoriented and may have taken more pills.

They ate it up- not asking too many questions. The nurses made sure you were comfortable, let Oikawa stay in the waiting room until he was allowed to come and see you after they got you stable. He filled in whatever forms they gave him with ease, jotting down fake names with ease.

"(Y/n)?" You heard him whisper as you laid still in the bed, staring at the walls which were blue but also greyish.

You recognised his voice instantly- how could you not? He was the only social life you had anymore.

"C'mon, get up"

————————————

"Whatever you do- do not let this leak to the press. Have someone stationed here at all times, we don't know if they're planning on coming back yet"

The officers looked upon the trailer that stood alone in the abandoned wilderness.

"The dogs got a clear scent so this is definitely theirs, lets just follow the dogs and hope they can lead us to them"

Aizawa followed the dog while Levi stayed stationed at the trailer.

The local police that got there first had informed him that the land was abandoned and very rarely used for anything- and nobody that they had spoken to yet was aware of the trailer being there.

It was a solid lead through the woodland until they hit the small village. The dogs seemed to stop at a road, seemingly losing the scent.

His mind raced with thoughts.

_He's been here_

_She's been here_

This is so real- it's the most solid thing we've got so far. It's not just a story or an eye witness account- this is proof of their existence...

_4 to 6 dead bodies_

_1 falsely imprisoned child_

_1 missing girl_

_And one fucked up backstory_

Boy did Oikawa like to make a statement.

——————————

He rushed you out, not wanting one of the nurses to realise that you had vanished.

"Hurry- come on"

"Don't we have to sign out first?"

"No. I gave fake names so we need to fucking leave before they realise"

Escaping didn't even cross your mind at this point. You had no fight left. You had nothing left.

You were merely in a haze, following Oikawas every instruction.

"Are people looking for us?" You mumbled.

"....do you feel ok? They pumped your stomach and said that you should be fine" he changed the subject.

"Yeah- I mean...I feel fine I guess" you replied, "a little out of it but I'm used to that by now..."

Your eyes dropped as you struggled to stay awake, leaning on Oikawa as you drifted in and out of a stable state of mind.

Everything feels fuzzy

A younger woman cautiously eyed you on your way past- making you feel a little unnerved.

Your steps slowed down as you nervously kept eye contact with her- her youthful eyes confident enough to watch over you like a hawk.

"Hurry up!" Oikawa yanked you along.

You saw the woman physically react, jolting forward before stopping herself as you were dragged away.

"H-hey!"

He sped up his steps, not bothering to look back- unlike you who kept glancing back while toddling along.

"Hey! Oh my gosh- I knew it was you! How have you been?" She enthusiastically smiled- jogging to Oikawa and walking beside you- forcing his steps to stop.

_I don't know this woman...._

"It's been so long!" She smiled, "we need to catch up sometime- oh, can you come to the bathroom with me- I've got something really important to tell you-" the girls arm casually snaked around your shoulder, slyly pulling you from Oikawas grasp and into her own as she walked you back into the hospital.

"O-oh hey- sorry, we're in a rush-" Oikawa objected, strongly readjusting his arm around you to pull you back again.

"It'll take two seconds" the girl argued with a smile.

She could definitely feel you shaking by now- you daren't look at Oikawa.

Oikawas voice caught in his throat- just as he was about to argue he stopped himself. He knew causing a scene in such a public place wouldn't serve him well.

"Ok" he smiled, "remember not to take too long though- I can't miss this interview " he smiled.

And so you were whisked away in the arms of the stranger, guiding you to the bathrooms that were a few metres away.

_Oh my god_

_Holy shit_

_Shit_

"Hey...you ok? Do you need help?"

Her soft voice traveled through the air as you stared at the ground.

"Are you...are you (f/n) (l/n)"

_What?_

_Wait, do I know her?_

You questioningly glanced to her.

"The one that went missing a while back- I read about it online. You look awfully similar"

_What?_

_What?!_

_People know me..._

_People who I don't know know me?_

_I...._

"That man- who is he? Are you safe? I can call the cops-"

Do you....

A. Tell her the truth and stay

B. Tell her the truth and leave with Oikawa

C. Lie and say you're fine


	54. A

**You tell her the truth and stay**

You froze.

You kind of forgot where you were- who you were even. Somehow everything just seemed to slow down and come to a stop as you realised the situation you were in.

"I...yes...y-yes please help me" you sobbed, grabbing onto the sink in an attempt to stand up steadily, "p-please he's dangerous"

"Oh my god- ok" she stuttered, "I'll call the cops, you'll be ok"

"Thank you....oh my god thank you....t-thank you so much I didn't think I'd ever get away- I-I-I"the girl smiled with tears in her eyes as you choked up and sobbed.

"It's ok-You're ok"

"Oh my god....holy shit!" A mix of cries and relieved laughter filled the air.

By now an older woman had left a cubicle, questioningly glancing over to you.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yes" you cried, sinking to the floor as your shaky legs gave out.

"I'm calling the police for her" the other girl stated.

The older woman nodded as she pulled out her phone, in the meantime rummaging through her bag to find something.

"Would you like a mint?" She offered warmly, seemingly trying to diffuse the situation.

"No thank you..."

"What happened with you?" She inquired as you hear the younger girl speak down the phone to inform the police that she had found you.

"My teacher...h-he took and he killed-" you couldn't finish the sentence beyond that point, too caught up in the trauma of it all.

"Oh gosh- no, I've heard about you on the news. Come on sweetheart, you'll be ok"

"(Y/n)"

"It's him! It's him!" You squealed, scurrying around the floor like a frightened mouse.

"Calm down, he's not gonna get you"

"What's going on?" Another woman asked, with two teenagers following her slightly behind her from further down.

"We need to help this girl- go lock yourself in a cubicle-"

"N-no he's gonna c-come in" you protested.

"We're in a public place sweetie- I promise you'll be ok. We're all here, we can stop him"

The other girl turned for a moment to whisper that the police are on their way and that they shouldn't take long to get there.

It was a hospital after all- police are never too far away.

"I saw some police down at the café- I'll go get em'" you heard a random voice say.

"My sons outside waiting for me- he'll beat the crap out of anyone that touches you"

"There's some cops not far from here"

The voices became mumbled and blurred as you realised what situation you were in.

_They know who I am_

_They know who he is_

_They're going to protect me._..

_What_

_Holy fuck_

_I'm going to live without Oikawa..._

_I can go back to normal..._

_Wait_

_Can I?_

"(Y/n)! Hurry up! We've got to go!" His voice boomed with a rushed knock against the door.

Everything seemed blurry.

_Is this really happening?_

_Is this for real?_

_What..._

_Ha...._

_Oh my god-_

"(Y/n)?! We're gonna be late!" Another panicked call came.

"Hey, chill out!" An older woman shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Where is she?"

"Buddy just calm down, you're in a damn hospital"

Oikawa burst through the door anyway, finding you crouched in the corner with a few of the woman stood around you.

"(Y/n)- we've gotta go. Come on, I can't miss this-"

"She's not feeling very well- give her a second" said the first girl you'd met- she'd managed to turn her phone away so it wasn't obvious she had called the cops.

"Ok well we can get you some medicine on the way- come on-" he lunged towards you, a look of pure panic on his face as he watched you fall from his grasp.

"Hey! Don't fucking touch her" the older woman slapped his hand away.

"We need to go!"

"She ain't going anywhere!"

"Mom? Who's he?" The woman's son came barging in after Oikawa, hearing the commotion.

"Don't worry about it"

"He's in there-" a female entered, followed by two police men.

"Him-"

"Oikawa Tōru?"

"W-what? No- no" he froze.

"Oikawa Tōru you're under arrest for kidnapping, suspected murder and arson. You have the right to remain silent- whatever you do say can-"

One police officer rambled on, grabbing at Oikawas arm before he pulled away.

The both officers jumped in, moving the women out of the way to try and restrain him.

"You've got this wrong! Tell them they've got this wrong!" He shouted, looking desperately over to you, "I'm not a bad person! Please! Please I'm not a bad person I only wanted to be happy!"

He seemed to break down upon arrest- instead of fighting off how you'd expected he just...broke.

He started sobbing, rambling like a child over and over about how he only ever wanted to be happy.

"Let me see her....(y/n) come here....please don't leave me- let me take her! I need her!"

You watched fearfully from the corner, now the room had cleared out apart from the young man from before who stuck around in case the officers needed his help.

You felt like you were going to have a heart attack- it couldn't be normal to feel your heart beat this intensely.

"Hey, we need backup here as soon as possible. Wanted man and missing female located, Oikawa Tōru and (f/n) (l/n)" the officer rushed down the walkie talkie all's everyone in the room watched Oikawas sanity slip away a little more.

"No! Get off!" He pushed away the officers with ease, being taller and stronger than both of them, only to lunge at you and engulf you in his arms.

"(Y/n)..."

"Get away!" You squeaked out.

"Get him off!"

"Sir get off of her-"

"Get the fuck away from that girl-" the non police officer was the first to take action, pulling him up and dragging him back towards the door. He was more evenly matched to Oikawa so he could put up a better fight.

"(Y/N)!"

He knew he didn't have control, he knew he couldn't get it back. He knew this was the end and it hurt him.

The officers joined the man in pressing Oikawa against the wall, making quick work of handcuffing him and walking him out of bathroom.

"Miss, can you wait here until our colleagues show? They won't be long"

You nodded, stepping out into the hallway again as the group of women stood and watched him get taken away.

"We'll stay with her" the older woman reassured them.

"Do you have any family we can call?"

"Yes please" you smiled.

_I can speak to my family again_

_I'm going to see them_

_Holy shit-_

Tōru was taken away- leaving you in the safe comfort of the women who helped you.

——————————

That was the last time you ever saw Oikawa.

Your parents were made aware that you were safe and two police officers named Aizawa and Levi drove you back to Tokyo to finally see them again.

When you reunited you hugged them like you were never gonna let go as you all sobbed in the otherwise silent police station. It was 1AM by the time you got back to Tokyo, but they didn't let themselves sleep until they brought you home with them.

The police station was empty and cold but you felt so relived to be there- even more relived when the officers told you you didn't have to make a statement right away.

"I didn't think we were gonna see you again" your parents sobbed.

"Neither did I"

You were happy to see them, but guilt soon took over.

_Kinamos never gonna see his parents again_

_Lev's never gonna see his parents again either-_

~

Being back in your hometown felt so strange. You stepped back into your house which now felt cold and unfamiliar. The surroundings were messy and unkempt- showing just how much distress your family had been through.

Everyone understood that things weren't the same, but nobody could address it.

They didn't want to pry and ask about him, but they didn't want you to think that they were ignoring your trauma.

You heard the news anchor talking about you on TV before they nervously changed the channel.

'The missing teenage girl and teacher from Tokyo have been located-"

Then there was silence.

——————————

"So you were in the attic with the corpse?" Levi asked, jotting down a timeline of events.

You nodded with a sore throat and tears running down your cheeks. Eventually you had to relive the events, giving them as much information as possible to make him pay for what he did.

Oikawa; You hadn't seen him in a while now.

"Do you know how long for?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't say...my memory is hazy and my sense of time is messed up and-"

"It's ok, I understand"

"He's began to like...smell and...bloat"

"Don't push yourself to talk about it if you're not ready"

You nodded.

"I kept a diary while I was in the attic- maybe that would help. You guys should have already got it in some evidence file right?"

"Yeah"

The amount of pills and therapy you were being put through had a strain on your memory, it was somewhat good and somewhat bad. You could never completely erase what happened but if you could blur it enough to forget even for a little while, it was worth it.

But the heavy dosage of pills gave you intense nightmares. You could try to forget him during the day but at night he wouldn't let you rest. He was always there, always reminding you of what happened to Lev and Kinamo.

The flashbacks were unpleasant too.

Something as simple as physical contact or a dark room could trigger the intense traumatic memory. It was like living through it all over again.

——————————

"He's being tried for six murders-" Levi stated.

"Six?"

"Kinamo, Lev, his landlord, his neighbour, his brother, and his sister in law"

"Oh....Takerus p-parents?....He....killed them?"

"Yes"

"Oh...oh no..." you sobbed, "...that poor boy"

"It's best you hear it now, we will have to go into detail in court. It will be disturbing but I'm sure they'll work with you" he soothed.

"How is Takeru? Is he safe? How's...hows he coping?"

"He's safe. I don't know anymore than that"

—————————

Aizawa woke you with a harsh knocking on the door.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Has something happened?"

"Ah...yes...." he paused and sighed.

"What?"

You waited as the usually brash man bit his lip nervously.

"Oikawa...."

_Oh_

_Something about him_

"Oikawa was found dead this morning in his cell....Suicide."

"Oh............ _oh_..."

"I just didn't want you to find out from the TV or when your in public, that's all"

"Yeah...thank you...um...yeah"

"I know you have a therapy session tomorrow but if you want I can ask to move it to today-"

"N-no...no...it's fine thanks"

He nodded, slowly walking away with a heavy sense of guilt over delivering the news.

"Who was that?" Your parent shouted.

"Aizawa"

"Why? Has something happened?"

You finally closed the door and wandered through the house with a vacant stare.

"He's dead..."

"What? Who's dead?"

"Oikawa...he's dead..."

"Oh....ok....a-and how do you feel? Do you need to talk?"

"No...I just....I don't know...how am I supposed to feel?"

You didn't know whether it was the pills or the trauma that made you completely unaware of how you should react.

——————————

The trial was obviously cancelled after Oikawas death.

He was buried not long after in a private ceremony, hidden from any media.

Months had passed since then, you followed the same routine week in, week out.

Your therapist was worried, your family was terrified, everyone who knew you watched you fade away.

You stayed in bed everyday of the week, sleeping away the memories and neglecting any responsibility. When you were awake you didn't help yourself: going onto unreliable websites to look up videos of murder and suicide.

It terrified you and triggered you beyond belief, but you felt like you had to do it.

You had to watch.

You had to feel scared.

Everyday was full of anxiety and paranoia. What was the point anymore?

Everyday was the same- apart from Sundays.

Sunday's were special.

It was almost like a ritual at this point.

You bought flowers, wrote a personalised letter and walked to the two separate graveyards.

Firstly you went to visit the his brother and sister in law. You'd never met them, but it felt right. You would have visited the landlord and neighbour too if the police released their names and resting places, but they never did.

After that you'd catch the bus back to Tokyo and take a short walk to the other graveyard.

Kinamo and Lev were next.

People around you obviously found this worrying, but suspected it was your way of coping. Who were they to intervene?

But you weren't coping.

This Sunday especially.

This Sunday you brought a bag- inside were your usual flowers, letters and then a noose.

This Sunday would be your last. 

There was a boy stood next to the grave, but you didn't care to wait. You strode up to the headstone, placing your letter and flowers before walking away, heading straight for the small man-made wooded area.

You'd done everything you wanted to do, know you were at ease.

That was when the boy took interest.

_She didn't stay to visit? She seemed too rash-_

_And she left a note-_

_....I shouldn't_...

Of course he shouldn't- it was private, but it didn't stop him from turning over the note to read it.

———————————

"HEY! HEY! (Y/N)!"

_Who the fuck is that-_

You tucked the rope back into your bag, turning to see the boy from earlier.

"Do I know you?"

"I-oh sorry, I'm Yaku- Yaku Morisuke"

"Oh....hi"

"Hi...listen" he sighed, not really knowing what to say, "don't do it"

_Huh?_

_How does he know?_

_He must've read the note-_

"Don't. You deserve to live, you deserve to be happy and live the life your parents dreamed for you"

You looked at him, he seemed panicked.

"...I can't...."

"You can!"

"I don't want to"

He seemed stumped by that, but came back strong anyway.

"You don't want to be happy?"

"I can't be happy"

"Have you tried?"

"I've tried every pill, therapy, and hypnosis session possible"

"Those aren't the only options"

"What else is there?"

He paused.

"I'm meeting a friend for some coffee. Come with us"

"No"

"Yes"

"No-"

"You owe it to Lev to give this a shot"

.....

"Please just give it a chance." He begged.

  
  


"...ok..."

You walked away with the boy, meeting his friend and drinking at the coffee shop.

Little did you know that that small interaction changed your life, as visits to the coffee shop became regular and talking to Yaku became normal.

Things got better.


	55. B

**You tell her the truth and leave with Oikawa**

"Can you do something for me? Please?" You asked.

"Of course"

"Call the police, tell them in (f/n) (l/n) and Oikawa Tōru abducted me- tell them I'm at the hospital but I don't know where we're going next. We're on foot so it shouldn't be far-"

You turned around, reaching for the door to leave immediately.

"Woah- wait! You can't go back out there with him- stay"

"I can't"

"You'll be safe here- we're in a public place"

"That ain't gonna stop him" you choked out, "I'm so thankful for you, but please- I can't let anyone else get hurt for me. Call the police and stay away from him"

You walked away, leaving her dumbfounded.

_She's got such a sweet soul_

_I'll be damned if she faces any consequences for me_

"Who was that?"

"Old friend"

"Hm"

His hand found yours, pulling you along with him again.

"We've gotta go, now"

———————————

He was silent.

Eerily silent.

You were walking for what seemed like hours.

Neither of you knew where you were going.

Every time you heard a noise you had hoped it was the police- that they'd finally found you.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on"

——————————

"There was a call- a girl at a nearby hospital claimed to be (y/n)." Aizawa informed the team, rushing to his car with Levi and leaving a few officers behind to camp out at the trailer.

"We're getting close now"

They arrived at the hospital in record time, asking the girl who called up about their appearances and if she knew which direction they possibly went in.

She didn't.

"Let's just call all the local officers and order a man hunt, they can't be too far"

"Ok- I'm on it."

——————————

"A grizzly discovery made today involving a missing school girl and teacher from Tokyo. Oikawa Tōru, suspected of murder, kidnapping and arson was found dead miles away from his home alongside the teenager. Police are treating the deaths as murder-suicide. No further details will be released due to the family's request"

Alisa watched from her dim apartment as they announced the death of that monster.

It wasn't enough.

He should have been put through was he put Lev through- he should have been tortured like he tortured her brother.

She wanted him back

She just wanted him back...

"Mom..." she was sobbing down the phone before she even dialled the number.

"Mom...."

"I know Alisa" came a sob from the other side.

"I-it's not fair....it's not fair!" She screamed throwing the phone.

Alisa wasn't a violent person- anyone who knew her knew that. She didn't wish violence on anyone and she did whatever she could to help.

Just like her brother.

But this was too much

"...it's not fair...."

———————————

"Where uncle Tōru?"

"I...we've got some bad news honey"

"What?" Takeru asked, dreading whatever the news was.

"Your uncle Tōru passed away-"

"No! No! NO!"

"Takeru please-"

"NO! WHY HIM TOO!? WHY?!"

"Takeru...."

"I-I already... m-my parents a-already..."

"I know. We know. Well do whatever we can for you Takeru" Iwaizumi croed, watching the small boy break down upon hearing the news.

No matter how bad of a person Oikawa was- to Takeru he was family. To Takeru he was a loving uncle.

He's spoke non stop about how his uncle Tōru would take care of him after his parents died, he told Iwaizumi stories of how he and Oikawa would live together and play volleyball after school.

He had that ripped away from him within seconds.

It wasn't fair.

Hajimes mother had to leave the room, she couldn't stand to see the boy in such a vulnerable state.

"Takeru, listen. I know I'm not family but I promise you, I will do whatever you need to get through this."

"B-but where will I go now?" He sobbed.

"You can stay here"

"R-really?"

"Of course. Of course I'm not gonna leave you..."

The boys hugged, crying quietly as the room slowly settled in silence.


	56. C

**You leave with Oikawa**

"Oh- no, you've got this wrong" you lightly laughed, "I'm fine- I thought you needed help"

_Please buy it_

"Oh...right...you're sure you're definitely ok?"

"Absolutely- Thankyou by the way. That was such a sweet thing to do"

"Oh it's fine, honestly"

You bid your farewell, leaving the bathroom to join a nervous looking Oikawa.

"Who was she?"

"She thought she recognised me"

He stared at you, wide eyed and scared

"I told her she got it wrong, but she might still call someone, so we need to go"

He nodded, dragging you through the hospital doors and out into the cold wind.

Oikawa knew you needed to get away fast, he knew travelling by foot wouldn't cut it.

So for a while you both walked around the surroundings areas, thinking of a solution.

That's when Oikawa saw an old women get up to leave, leaving her bag behind.

There wasn't anyone around to inform her of her mistake, so he grabbed the bag and left.

You both made quick work of leaving and checking the bag.

"So?" You asked.

"She carries cash. Should be enough to catch a train. The sign says the station isn't too far"

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Well just get on the next train and see where we end up"

"Ok"

He took the cash, threw the bag after washing it off in a puddle and pulled his hood down.

"Stay near me but make it look like we aren't together" he handed you some money," hide your face and we'll get some new clothes when we can."

"Won't they see us on the cameras? They'll see our clothes"

"We get the train, then we walk, then we get a bus blah blah blah until we're at a place that feels safe enough to stay"

—————————————

It was hard at first, you couldn't lie.

Working cash in hand jobs and moving from place to place was tough. You stayed in a cheap trailer, worked your asses off and eventually got comfortable.

You'd become somewhat fond of the trailer- it did bring back not so fond memories, but it was a lot safer than last time. It was second hand and the last owner was terminally ill so you got it for real cheap.

It wasn't bad either.

You didn't live in luxury, you didn't expect to either.

But you lived with Oikawa, and that was enough.

He made small things seem huge- small picnics near a lake, bike rides, long walks and coming to the diner you work at just to flirt with you and give you excessive tips.

You didn't live an ordinary life, you both knew that, he knew your mental health wasn't always at peak condition either.

For those times he'd comfort you as much as he could, he'd stay awake with you and talk and rub your back and kiss you softly every time he heard a new raindrop patted against the window.

There were other times....more violent times....

You'd have small....episodes...

You hated having them, but Oikawa hated them more.

They were flashbacks, full of terror, trauma and blood. They scared you beyond belief and you'd have a sudden urge to get the fuck away from Oikawa.

He knew you didn't mean it- he knew that you were just having a tough time.

On the rare occasion it did happen , he'd keep you locked up in the safety of the trailer where he could watch you.

Firstly he'd tuck you up in a blanket, secondly he'd put a movie on, thirdly he'd make you a warm drink and after, he'd get his point across.

"What's wrong (y/n)?"

"I'm scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Everything. Of you. Of me."

"Baby...who do you live with right now?" He'd slowly ask.

"Y-you"

"And who loves you the mostest ever?"

"You do..."

He'd already trained all the answers into your mind.

"And who would protect you with their life?"

"You would..."

"And who would make sure you're safe and comfortable as best as they could"

"You would"

"Ok...so what are you scared of?"

"....I don't know"

"Well it's silly to be scared of nothing, isn't it baby?"

"Y-yeah"

"So what are we not gonna do?"

"Not get upset or scared of nothing...."

"Good girl" he stroked your hair, "now come to bed and get some rest"

And you lived the rest of your days following his words and living out the fantasy he craved.


End file.
